In the Arms of an Angel
by TwilightFan4Life
Summary: All human, slightly OOC. Bella, born and raised in Forks, decides a change needs to be made in her life. While attending college in Arizona, she meets a group of people that forever change her life. But when tragedy strikes will Bella be able to handle it
1. Chapter 1

In The Arms of an Angel

In The Arms of an Angel

**Disclaimer- Nope, I'm still not Stephenie Meyer and these characters still aren't mine. Just the plot, so enjoy!**

Chapter One

I fought back tears as I waved at my parents through the glass of the bus window. It would be a long time before I would get to see them again. Renee's face was streaked with tears and Charlie's was becoming extremely red from holding back his emotions. I never thought it would be so hard to depart from them. I foolishly believed that my hate of the small town I was raised in, Forks, Washington, would mask the feelings I was now experiencing. I would most definitely be missing my parents; it was going to harder than I thought to leave.

The bus started to lurch forward and the dam of tears I had been suppressing burst. I would have never imagined leaving them would be this hard. But, then again what did I expect? Throughout my entire life they had been my best friends, my only friends. Well, besides a few cousins. I was always clumsy and accident prone and the other children generally stayed away. It was hard going through school without any real friends, but my parents had made it bearable.

As the "Now Exiting Forks" sign came into view, I wiped away my tears and decided to make some plans for myself. This was my chance to escape Forks, this was my chance to shine, to become something brilliant. I couldn't let separation anxiety get me down. I was going to go to college and I was going to succeed. My parents were only a phone call away and if I needed them, I knew they would come.

With my new found determination, I decided the first step to becoming a new more improved version of me would be to ditch the shyness. I would no longer to be shy little Bella, she was a thing of the past. I was going to be bold, extravagant, random Bella. Next, I needed to make some real friends. My mom and dad hardly constituted as friends. I needed some people my own age. Thirdly, and most importantly, I had to let some things go and move on in my life. Harboring the past took to much energy, and I needed all my energy to be focused on other areas.

As easy as these plans may sound, I knew they were going to be a great challenge for me. It would mean breaking out of shells that I have hidden under since birth and stepping out of my comfort zone. It was then I finally noticed that we had entered Arizona. Had I really spaced out that long?

My legs were extremely stiff and my neck was sore. Renee always said I have a way of blocking out the world. Sometimes it had its advantages, but other times I think people thought I was crazy. Looking out the window, I could see that Arizona would be nothing like Washington. I could see the sun floating overhead already, no clouds in sight. The landscape itself was extremely drastic as compared to Forks.

Lush green Forks as compared to dry brown Arizona was like a Garden of Eden. The sparse amount of green came from low lying shrub looking plants and the occasional palm tree. Large red woods, emerald green grasses, and moss covered the majority of Forks, nearly no brown to be seen. Arizona, however, had sunshine, a rare commodity in Forks. A sunny day back there was like a drop of water to the desert, few and far in between. Rainy days were more prevalent there. This was definitely a three hundred-sixty degree change. I was not in "Kansas" anymore, so to speak.

A large sign announced that we were entering Tempe, Arizona, home to Arizona State University. I was officially 1196 miles away from my home town, at least according to Map Quest. Large buildings loomed overhead as the bus drove through the crowded town. The next stop was mine. Mere minutes separated the time in which I would be getting off this bus. In the next few moments, I will be at my new home. Needless to say, I was a nervous wreck.

Suddenly, a low screeching noise brought the bus to a halt. Numerous people around me, including myself, stood and grabbed bags from the carrier overhead and exited the bus. The hot, dry air hit me as I stepped onto the scorching pavement in front of the bus stop. It had to be easily ninety five degrees. According to my research, I was about two miles from the actual campus. A taxi would be needed for the rest of the journey.

Lugging my only bag, the rest I had sent ahead, I walked to a curb where a taxi was waiting. A rather rotund man was leaning against it. I could only assume that he was the taxi driver.

"Need a ride Miss?" the chubby cabbie asked as I approached.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"Hop in," he smiled as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I sighed as I took my seat. He closed the door behind me and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Where to?" he asked as he started up the car.

"Arizona State, Palo Verde East please," I stated giving him directions to my residence hall.

"College kid, huh?"

"Yep," I smiled.

"Packed awful light," he chuckled as he turned into an intersection.

"I sent everything ahead,"

"Smart kid," he replied turning to the right. The silence grew between us and I resorted to looking out the window. The scenery grew even more beautiful as the college grew near. The pictures were nothing compared to the actual real life beauty of the area.

The campus itself was huge. Even much more than I thought now seeing it in person. The residence halls were arranged into four areas, north, south, and center neighborhoods, as well as the apartment area. My residence hall, Palo Verde East, was located in the North neighborhood near Palo Verde West and Center. The class room buildings were scattered throughout and I could tell that I would be doing an extreme amount of walking.

Finally, the cab stopped in front of a large sand colored building. From the pictures, I knew this was where I was to be living. Large palm trees and small bushes made up the landscape.

"That'll be ten seventy five," the driver said.

"Here, keep the change," I replied handing him a ten and a couple of ones. Taking my large duffle, I got out of the cab and closed the door behind me. This was it. I was here, ready or not.

Taking a large gulp of hot air, I walked forward. There were countless numbers of people shuffling around toting boxes and lugging bags. A few were leisurely standing around, talking to what I assumed to be their friends. A few parents were thrown in the mix. To put it lightly, I would say that it was on the verge of chaos.

Bag in hand I shuffled through the crowd and into the main lobby. According to the directions that I was mailed earlier in the summer, I was to sign in at the front desk to receive my key card and dorm keys as well as confirmation of my rooming assignment. Upon entering, I knew I would like the place. The lobby was nicely decorated with plush looking sofas and a large screen television in the corner. A wall of dark paned windows, allowed natural light to seep through and give the atmosphere a bright happy feel.

Seeing a large line to the front desk, I got in the back of the line and continued to survey my surroundings. I noticed a sign hanging beside a hallway located on the right stating that it led to a computer lab and tutoring center. To the left, another hall way was noted to be the location of vending machines and the laundry room. Not to difficult to navigate, thank God. My sense of direction is horrible.

"Excuse me," a chiming voice called me from my thoughts. I looked around to see a small pixie like girl standing behind me.

"Oh, sorry," I laughed noticing the line had went up substantially while I was in my thoughts.

"It's no problem," she giggled as I reduced the gap.

"I just spaced out," I sighed as I watched the guy in front of me going through the check in process.

"You think?" she laughed.

"Yes, I unfortunately do that from time to time," I blushed. I didn't know this girl and here I was telling her about myself. What if she was some weird ax murderer? No, she looked too innocent to be, I told myself.

"Next," the blonde girl from behind the desk called.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan," I said trying to be nice. I was surprised that I had been so forward, usually my mom did all the talking for me.

"Yes, well Ms. Swan what room were you assigned to?" she asked studying me.

"Room 401,"

"Alright, let me see. Ah, here you are. Here is your key card to get into the residence hall and to buy meals. And here is your dorm key and mail key," she replied handing me the cluster of keys and my card.

"Thanks," I sighed as I took the keys and card from her and turned to walk away.

"Did you say room 401?" the pixie girl asked as I started to walk away.

"Yes," I replied.

"ROOMIE!" she squealed as she threw her arms around me.

"What?" I asked in shock, still not believing what just happened.

"I'm in room 401 too!" she beamed.

"Oh, Alice Cullen?" I asked remembering the name.

"The one and only,"

"Excuse me, next," the lady from behind the counter said in a rather annoyed tone.

"I'll see you in the room," I laughed as I stepped away, allowing her to go through the check in process.

"See ya," she smiled as she skipped forward towards the desk.

Seeing a long line to the elevator, I opted for the stairs. Four flights was nothing, I walked up stairs all the time back home. Problem is, I never had to tote a thirty pound duffle up them. By the time I reached my floor, I was almost out of breath.

The hall was arranged so that the stairs I took brought you to the middle of the hall. Looking at the rooms in front of me, I chose to go right, seeing as the numbers went down from there. I had just about reached the end of the hall when I noticed two very handsome boys leaning against the wall outside what had to be my door with a large amount of boxes and bags. One had slightly long blonde hair and the most beautiful deep blue eyes I had ever seen. He was approximately six foot tall and was in shape by the looks of him. I, however, was immediately pulled to the gorgeous Greek God that was standing beside him. His hair was a deep auburn and his eyes a piercing green that I could easily get lost in. He was a bit taller than the blonde boy and just as fit, if not more so. His lips were full and were currently twisted in an irresistible crooked grin. I felt myself begin to blush as I drew even closer.

**(A/N:So, I really couldn't resist doing an all human story. I really hope everyone likes this. I have big plans for it. But, review and let me know, criticism is welcome. Thanks go to my beta shanbug07 and thanks to all who have taken the time to read. :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You must be Alice's room mate," the blonde guy spoke as I stopped in front of the door.

"Yes," I replied not sure as to what I should say. I had no idea who these two guys were.

"I'm Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend and this is Edward, her brother," he introduced himself and the other guy.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," I replied smiling.

"Nice to meet you Bella," a velvet voice said. I looked over to see it was no one other but Edward. Even his voice was sexy. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Nice to meet you two," I said quickly as I took out my key.

"We've been waiting on Alice to let us in," Jasper said as I put the key in and unlocked the door.

"I met her down stairs. She should be up any second now,"

"You obviously don't know Alice," Edward chuckled. Not sure what to say, I remained silent as I swung open the door.

The room was moderate in size. The bedroom I had been accustomed to at home, was actually a little smaller than this one. The beds were loft beds, with desks on the bottom and the actual bed towering overtop. I involuntarily gulped as I imagined myself falling out of the bed. Heights plus my clumsiness was never a good mix. Two small wooden desks were at the opposite end of each of the beds. Just inside the door, another door could be seen that led to a bathroom that Alice and I would be sharing with the two girls in the dorm next to us. Yet another door, on the other side of the entrance opened up to a closet that would be shared between the two of us. One small window, opposite the entry, allowed natural light to flow into the space. The overall feel was quite cozy, and with a few personal touches I could see it having potential.

I hadn't completely registered that the light was off until someone switched it on.

"Just thought you'd like some light," Jasper smiled as put down a box he had packed in.

"Thanks," I replied. This was going to be my home for the next few months. I just hoped that everything would work out fine between Alice and me.

"Is that all you brought?" Edward asked as he entered the room toting another of Alice's boxes.

"No, I sent my stuff ahead, "

"Alice did too," Jasper chuckled.

"She has more stuff?! " I asked excitedly.

"Nope, that's all of it, besides a few bags in my car," Jasper laughed as he walked back out the door to get another box.

"Do you know where I can pick up my belongings?" I asked putting down the large duffle.

"Yeah, all the stuff that is shipped can be found in the tutoring lab on the first floor," Edward answered putting down a large duffle.

"Thanks," I replied as I started to walk out the door.

"If you can wait a few minutes I will help you pack your stuff up," Edward called after me.

"It's alright, I can do it," I replied as I continued to walk. Going back down the steps I came up, I entered the main lobby and took the right hall. The tutoring center was easy to find, it was at the very end of the hall and was clearly marked by a large sign.

Apparently, Alice and I weren't the only smart kids. There were numerous piles of boxes and bags littering the large room. It was set up like a class room, with a dry erase board at the front of the room and tables lined up in the center. I knew I would be spending a lot of time down here in the evenings, more than likely getting help on my math.

Shuffling through the mountains, I finally found the small heap that belonged to me. My luggage looked immensely small as compared to the large amount of boxes and bags that Alice had. Picking up the largest cardboard box, I toted it out of the room and back upstairs.

I definitely didn't realize how hard this would be. Lugging the duffle bag was a piece of cake as compared to packing the large box. By time I reached the fourth floor, I was huffing for air. It was then I decided that I was extremely out of shape and that I needed to get more exercise.

When I reached the door, I saw that all of Alice's things had been carried inside. Carefully, as to avoid tripping over the boxes that now littered the floor, I entered the room. But, of course, being me, I managed to find some way to trip.

Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the fall. I never liked seeing the ground come at me. It was an all too familiar sight for me. But, to my great surprise it never came. Instead, two strong arms had wrapped around my waist and had steadied me.

"That was close," Edward chuckled. I opened my eyes and turned to see that he had been my savoir. His green eyes momentarily rendered me speechless as I tried to grasp at a coherent thought.

"Thanks," I blushed noticing his arms were still around me.

"You're welcome, any time," he grinned as he let go of me. More cautious of my steps, I placed the box down in the only available corner and turned to get the next one.

"Jasper and Alice went to grab the rest of her things, would you like some help?" Edward asked as he leaned himself against the door frame.

"Thanks for offering, but I couldn't let you do that," I declined. I didn't know him, and I could see that he had his fair share of packing for today. It was hardly fair for me to expect his help.

"Really, I don't mind at all,"

"Honestly, it's ok, I don't mind to do it myself," I said walking past him. I hadn't expected him to follow me, but he did.

"So, Bella, where exactly are you from?" he asked as we started down the stairs.

"Forks, Washington, and you?" I replied. Again, I amazed myself. I had never been able to carry on a conversation with a stranger before in my entire life. But for some odd reason, Edward didn't seem like a stranger, it was as if had known him from some where.

"Anchorage, Alaska," He replied.

"And I thought I was a long way from home," I laughed. 1196 miles was nothing compared to the distance that he and Alice was traveling. But wait, did he go here? I knew that Alice did, but he never specified if he did or not. He could be just helping her move in. The thought of this possibly made me momentarily sad.

"What's your major?" he asked as we reached the bottom step.

"English," I replied as we turned to walk down the right hall way.

"English? Do you plan on being a teacher?" he asked as we entered the cluttered room.

"No, not teaching. I would like to go into journalism, maybe editing. What about you?" I asked as I walked to my pile.

"Music major," he smiled.

"Interesting, what year are you in?" I asked as I picked up yet another cardboard box.

"I'm a freshman," he replied he held out his arms to accept the box.

"I can take it,"

"No, I insist," he said arms still held out as to accept the box.

"Really, I'm fine," I replied still holding the box that seemed to become heavier the longer I stood there.

"Bella, let me help you. I really don't mind," he insisted his arms still stretched out to accept the box. The box itself was, I am sure, on his side. I could feel it slipping from my grasp and I was struggling to hold onto it.

"Fine," I groaned as I handed it over. I then turned to the pile and grabbed a smaller box.

"What did you pack in here, bricks?" Edward chuckled.

"No, just a few books," I laughed. Actually, the majority of the box was filled with books, most of which were hardback copies.

"A few?" he questioned with a skeptical look on his face as we exited the tutoring room, boxes in hand.

"Yes, just my favorites." I laughed. The funny thing is, it was true. I had sorted through my large collection of books at home and had only brought my most favorite. If possible, I would have brought every book, novel, and story with me. It just wasn't logical to pay shipping and handling on all those books. It had cost quite a pretty penny to have what I did shipped ahead.

"And approximately how many would that be?" he laughed as he lugged the box up the stairs ahead of me.

"Fifteen," I giggled. He only laughed in response as we came to the fourth floor. I followed behind him and I luckily made it back to the room without falling.

"Who's your friend Eddie?" a large muscular, brown headed boy asked as we entered my room. Jasper and Alice had returned, along with two other people of which I was not acquainted. One was the large muscular boy who was standing beside Jasper and the other was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Not to take me wrong, it was just that she could be a model she was so pretty. Her hair was a beautiful blonde color and her eyes a deep blue. She and Jasper could easily pass for twins.

"For the last time Emmett, the names Edward,"

"Sure, whatever, who is she?"

"I'm Bella," I replied. Did he think I was incapable of talking for myself?

"She's my roomie!" Alice added in excitedly. Placing the box down, I stood waiting for what they had to say. Would they hate me?

"I'm Emmett, Alice's brother," the muscular boy introduced himself.

"I'm Rosalie," the blonde girl introduced herself as she wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist. They must have been dating the way she was looking at him. It was as if she were trying to convey to me that they were together, point definitely taken.

"Nice to meet you both,"

"How much more do you have downstairs?" Alice asked as she eyed the three of my boxes that had been carried up.

"Just two more,"

"Did you say you just have two more boxes?" Emmett asked a shocked expression covering his face.

"Yes," I replied confused as to what he was getting at.

"Why can't you two pack that light?" he asked turning his attention to Rosalie and Alice.

"Are you insinuating that I over packed Emmett?" Rosalie asked scowling at Emmett.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering how Bella manages to pack so light," he replied a helpless expression crossing his face.

"That's what I thought," Rosalie replied a triumphant taking over hers.

"It was really nice to meet you all, but I'm going to run down and grab the rest of my stuff," I said as I turned to leave.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to help her," Edward said as he turned to walk with me.

"Really, you don't have to," I said once we were out the door.

"I know I don't have to Bella, but I want to," he replied smiling his irresistible crooked grin.

"Why?" I questioned him as we started down the stairs.

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. I was unsure of his motives. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it was just I never had such a gorgeous guy help me before. They always looked over me, as if I weren't even there.

"I just thought I'd be nice, is that ok?" he asked as we reached the first floor.

"Yes, that's fine, thanks for your help," I sighed. He probably thought I was ungrateful now. That's not the impression I was trying to make, but I knew I had to sound like it.

In silence, we continued our way to tutoring lab. Picking up the last two of my boxes, we went back to the room to find everyone was still there.

"So, Eddie, what's the plan for tonight?" Emmett asked as we entered the room. I sat my box down beside the rest and Edward did the same.

"For the last time Emmett, I am not Eddie, I'm Edward," Edward scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, so what's the plan?" Emmett asked.

"I don't have any,"

"Bella! Where's your bedding? Did you get a rug? Do you have a lamp?" Alice attacked as she pulled her bedding from one of her many boxes.

"Calm down Alice," Jasper chuckled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She was, however, unfazed by this and shrugged him off.

"Well, my bedding is one of the boxes," I laughed. I hadn't thought of a lamp or rug.

"What color?" she asked. I could now see that her bedding was lime green with pink paisley flowers on it. It was very girly to say the least.

"Blue,"

"Ooh, like light blue, dark blue, navy blue, or is it like a turquoise?"

"Um, well, I guess dark navy blue?" I replied not for sure how to define the color with her choices.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, just give me a moment to find it," I replied as I turned to open the box I had just sat down.

"Edward, how about we check out the party at Sigma Pi?" Emmett asked.

"What?" Rosalie shrieked.

"You can come too," Emmett added hastily.

"Damn right!" she huffed.

"I don't know Emmett, I have to unpack," Edward replied uninterested. I felt a smile cross my face when I realized that Edward went here as well. But why was I happy? I hardly knew the guy.

"Come on, it will be fun," Jasper added.

"Yeah, Eddie, I mean Edward," Emmett chuckled.

"Really, I'm still not unpacked," he replied as I looked in the box. I couldn't help but note the irritation in his voice. The box I was currently searching held most of my wardrobe and I knew the bedding wouldn't be found in here. I then opened the box that Edward had brought in and to my relief it was there.

"Is that it?" Alice asked excitedly as I pulled it from the box.

"Yes,"

"That's cute," she replied as she eyed my dark blue comforter. I had recently purchased it at Target at the request of my mother. I would have been happy bringing my comforter from home, but she wouldn't let me.

"Thanks,"

"Edward, you have been here for three days, if you're not unpacked now you won't ever be," Emmett urged.

"Come on man, you need to get out," Jasper added.

"If I say ok will you two leave me alone?" he growled thoroughly agitated at this point.

"Sure," Emmett laughed.

"Fine, but just tonight," he replied in an agitated tone.

"Alice, do you want to come along?" Jasper asked.

"Sure!" she exclaimed as she tossed her comforter to the side. I was beginning to see that she was easily excited.

"We won't be leaving for a while," Jasper chuckled at her enthusiasm. I decided that now would be a great time to unpack all my things while they were all making plans. I pulled my light blue sheets from the box and climbed on the bed on the left side of the room. Alice had already claimed the right.

"Wait! Bella, you need to go!" Alice exclaimed excitedly as I tugged the first fitted sheet on my bed.

"No, really that's ok," I laughed. Me, at a frat party? That was definitely not going to happen.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"As you can see, I really do need to unpack," I replied as I tucked in the other sheet.

"We can do it later,"

"Nah, that's ok, go without me," I replied.

"Bella, don't be a party pooper!" Emmett added giving me a silly version of Alice's pout.

"Yeah Bella, you should come," Jasper added.

"I don't know," I sighed. I didn't want to hurt their feelings, and they had been really nice to invite me.

"They suckered me into it," Edward sighed.

"I've never really been to a party," I said trying to defer them.

"Great! This will be your first! You'll have a great time!" Alice replied bouncing up and down.

"What! I didn't say that I was going!" I exclaimed not believing my ears.

"You did too!" Emmett laughed.

"I heard it Bella," Jasper chuckled.

"They've got you. It's best just to come quietly," Edward laughed.

"Fine," I groaned.

"I promise Bella, you're going to have fun!" Alice chirped happily.

"If you say so,"

"What do you have to wear?" Alice asked.

"Um, I don't know,"

"Don't worry Rose and I will help you,"

"Thanks I guess," I replied eyeing them suspiciously.

"Come on Eddie, Jazz, let's get out of here and let the girls get ready," Emmett said as he started towards the door.

"For the last time Emmett, it's Edward!"

"We all know your name Edward," Emmett chuckled as he and Edward continued out the door.

"Bye Alice," Jasper said before kissing her on the forehead and leaving.

"Bye Jazzy, you'll come by to get us right?" she asked before he got out the door.

"Of course," he replied as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Now that they're gone, let's get down to business," Alice said with a wicked grin crossing her face.

"Should I be scared?" I asked not realizing the words escaped my lips.

"Very," Rose chuckled.

"Bella, you have to tell me everything about you!" Alice laughed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything," she giggled. The sad thing is, I could tell she was dead serious.

**(A/N: So, here is chapter two. What do you think? Please review and let me know your thoughts. I have a pole on my profile regarding this story, if you have the time please take it. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! And thanks to my beta shanbug07! What has Bella gotten herself into? What does Alice want to know? Will they get along?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Spill!" Alice exclaimed as she walked over to a desk and plopped down on top of it.

"I really don't know what to say. What do you want to know?" I replied. I wasn't going to divulge any information that was unnecessary.

"Well, for one, your full name," she asked staring at me intently. I noticed that Rosalie was watching me as well.

"Isabella Marie Swan,"

"Pretty," Alice replied.

"Thanks, and what about the two of you?" I asked trying to make it so it wasn't a one sided conversation.

"My actual name is Mary Alice Cullen," Alice replied scrunching her nose.

"That's a pretty name,"

"Yeah for an old lady," she laughed.

"No, really, I like it,"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied dismissing me. I decided not to push the subject any further. I liked her name and she obviously detested it, not much could be said.

"And you Rosalie?" I asked turning my attention to her.

"Rosalie Hale,"

"Oh, are you related to Jasper?" I asked remembering his last name was Hale as well. Maybe they really were twins.

"No, we're just twins is all," she laughed.

"Couldn't you tell?" Alice laughed.

"I suspected," I giggled at myself. So I was right after all.

"How old are you?" Alice asked

"Eighteen, what about you two?"

"Seventeen," Alice answered.

"Nineteen," Rosalie replied smiling brightly.

"Where are you from?" Alice asked.

"Forks, Washington,"

"We're from Anchorage, Alaska," Alice replied.

"I know, Edward told me,"

"Speaking of Edward, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Alice asked.

"Nope, I'm an only child, are Emmett and Edward your only siblings?"

"Yep, it's just the three of us,"

"What about you Rosalie? Is it just you and Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes, it's just the two of us,"

"You said you're just seventeen Alice," I replied wondering how she was in college already.

"Yes,"

"How are you in college?" I asked. A big smile crossed her face at my questioning.

"I graduated early," she replied. I could see that this was a big accomplishment for her and that she took great pride in it.

"Wow! That's something," I laughed.

"Yeah, I couldn't let everyone leave me behind," she replied.

"She took every summer class offered and independent studies," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"What? You really didn't expect me to go to school by myself did you?" she asked.

"It wouldn't have killed you Alice," Rosalie sighed.

"Maybe not, but I like things this way," she replied and stuck out her tongue. I giggled at their exchange and noted that they appeared to be sisters the way the acted towards one another.

"Very mature Alice," Rosalie replied rolling her eyes.

"So, Bella, any boyfriends back home?" Alice asked ignoring Rosalie's last remark.

"Nope," I replied honestly. No guy from my school had ever asked me out. I was sort of invisible when I was within the walls of Forks High school. I didn't have a boyfriend until my senior year and to put it lightly, things didn't work out. I shuddered a little as I thought of him. I most definitely didn't want to think of him. He was one of the things that I was trying to forget and move on from.

"Come on, you can tell us," Alice pouted.

"Really, I don't have a boyfriend," I sighed hoping she would drop the subject.

"But you have had a boyfriend before," Rosalie stated eyeing me closely. I knew there was no escaping now.

"Yes,"

"How long ago?" Alice asked.

"I dated him last year, we broke up this summer," I sighed.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's just say we had a difference of opinions," I answered adverting my gaze. I really hoped that they would drop it.

"Have you really never been to a party before?" Alice asked changing the subject. I was very grateful that she had dropped it. I really didn't feel comfortable telling them about what happened. I didn't know if I would ever feel comfortable telling anyone.

"No, I never had any real friends in high school," I explained.

"You had to have friends," Rosalie replied a shocked expression crossing her face.

"No, I guess I was just sort of invisible,"

"How did you make it through high school?" Alice asked a sad expression crossing over her little pixie face.

"My parents, they're great," I replied a smile crossing my face. My mom and dad really made things bearable. Though, during the school day I was lonely, at home they always found fun things for us to do. Most of the time we would take trips down to First Beach at the La Push reservation and visit with the Blacks who were family friends. That, however, came to end this summer. If I never saw First Beach again I wouldn't be sad."

"Bella, please don't take this the wrong way. But you really need to make friends," Alice sighed.

"I know. I was hoping I could make some in college,"

"I'm sure you will," Alice grinned.

"Definitely, and what better place to make friends than at a party," Rosalie added enthusiastically.

"Thanks," I smiled at their encouraging words.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Alice said with Rosalie nodding in agreement. I knew I was smiling foolishly when she said that. It's just that I had never really had any girlfriends in my life and it felt great having them now. I just hoped they were being honest.

"So, about your wardrobe," Rosalie said a devilish look crossing her face.

"It's all in the box and in that duffle," I said pointing out the location.

"Care if we have a look?" Alice asked as she stood up from the desk.

"Not at all,"

"These are all t-shirts and jeans," Rosalie said dismissing the large cardboard box.

"Is that a problem?" I asked. To be honest my entire wardrobe consisted of such. I had one khaki skirt and a dark blue v-neck blouse and that was as dressy as it got. Renee had warned me that I need more dressy clothes, so much for listening.

"Well, you need something dressy," Alice said looking through my mass collection of shirts.

"Something hot," Rosalie added.

"I have a khaki skirt some where," I sighed as I climbed down from my bed.

"Hmm, that might work," Alice said as a thoughtful look crossed her face. I could tell that the wheels were turning and that she was devising some sort of plan. I didn't know whether to be elated that she had some sort of plan or scared because it involved me.

"Is this it?" Rosalie asked in disgust as she held up my skirt.

"Yes," I replied.

"No offense, but this thing is horrid," Rosalie said as she looked over the garment.

"What's wrong with my skirt?" I asked a little hurt that she didn't like my choice of clothing.

"For one it's grandma-ish in length and I'm pretty sure the pleats would make anyone's behind like huge," Rosalie replied sneering at the skirt.

"I happen to like it," I defended it. I could remember buying it and how ecstatic Renee actually was that I was willing to buy a skirt.

"Bella, please trust us on this one, that thing is not party material. It's more of the go out to church with your grandma type skirt," Alice added.

"Fine, I guess I've got nothing," I sighed. But then I realized without clothes to wear I wouldn't have to go the party. My excitement must have been showing because Alice was giving me an odd look.

"Not to worry though Bella, I'm sure Rose and I have something you can wear,"

"But you don't have to do that,"

"We want too," Rosalie said as she put my "grandma" skirt back in the box.

"Do you still have that jean skirt Rosalie?" Alice asked.

"What one? I just have thirty," Rosalie laughed.

"The one you wore to Mike's party last year?"

"Yeah, it's in my closet,"

"Great! It will go perfect with my silver tank!" Alice exclaimed.

"Tank top?" I asked in horror. A skirt was one thing, but a tank top? I would never wear anything like that, not without a shirt over top of it any way.

"Yes, it's gorgeous, I found it at the mall last month," she oozed as she went to one of her boxes and tore it open. She was very eager.

"I'll be back with the skirt," Rosalie laughed as she opened the door to our bathroom. I looked at her oddly wandering why she would be going in the bathroom for the skirt.

"I'm in the adjoining room," she said seeing my confusion.

"Oh, I was wondering,"

"Has your roommate made it here yet?" Alice asked still rummaging in her box.

"Nope," Rosalie replied as she walked into the bathroom.

"Here it is!" Alice exclaimed pulling out a tiny silver metallic sequined tank.

"I think that might be too small," I said as she held it out for me to view.

"No, it will fit perfectly," she replied.

"I found the skirt," Rosalie said as she walked into the room toting a very small denim skirt.

"That's a skirt?" I asked before thinking. In all honesty it could have been a pair of panties it was so small.

"Yeah," Rosalie laughed as she handed it over to Alice.

"What do you think?" Alice asked placing the skirt and tank top on the top of the desk she had been sitting on for us to view.

"It's perfect!" Rosalie said.

"I have the perfect sandals to go with it!" Alice exclaimed as she skipped over to another of her boxes.

"Are you talking about the silver ones you bought last year?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, they'll look great!" Alice said as she flung out all types of shoes from the box. I noticed most of them were pointed toe heels and strappy shoes that would equal death for me.

"Don't worry Bella, you are going to look gorgeous," Rosalie said as she walked over to Alice to help her with her quest to find the shoes.

As they searched through the box, I couldn't help but think of what I had gotten myself into. I hardly knew these girls and I was letting them dress me to go to some party that I wasn't for sure if I wanted to go to in the first place. What had I done? Sure they seemed nice enough, but this wasn't me. This wasn't something I would do before.

But then it hit me that was the whole point, wasn't it? I was trying to change, trying to be a new me. This was the first step. I would go to this party, meet some new people, and hopefully I would make some friends. I wouldn't have to drink or dance, I'm sure there were other things to do at these parties. These worries were silly. I would be fine.

"Earth to Bella," Alice laughed as she held out the metallic silver flip-flops for me to exam. These, I had to admit, I liked. They were pretty and they lacked a heel, we would get along.

"I like them," I replied.

"And what do you think about the whole outfit?" Rosalie asked.

"I have to admit that I would never had picked it for myself, but I'm willing to give it a try,"

"That's all I ask," Alice laughed.

"Do I have time to take a shower before we leave?" I asked suddenly aware of how icky I felt. Numerous hours on a bus leaves one feeling rather nasty.

"Sure, Rose and I will go ahead and get ready and by the time you get out we will be ready to do your hair and makeup," Alice said quickly. I had to take a moment to process her words and then I realized she had just said they were going to be doing my hair and makeup.

"Hair and makeup?" I asked in shock. I was just thinking of putting my hair back in a pony tail and going, I hadn't given any thought to actually fixing my hair and makeup was the last thing that crossed my mind.

"Yeah, Rose is a genius when it comes to eye shadow, unless you were going to do it yourself," Alice visibly pouted.

"Ok, fine, you can do my makeup," I sighed.

"Great! Now go take a shower!" she replied as she started to push me to do the door.

"One problem Alice, I need to get my towel and stuff to shower with," I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Oh, right," she giggled as she stopped. Lucky, my bathroom stuff wasn't hard to find. I had packed all of it in the duffle bag and my towels where in the bottom of the box that held my clothing. I also remembered to grab some underwear and turned to face my two new friends.

"I'll hurry," I said as I stepped into the bathroom toiletries bag, towel, and clothing in hand.

"We'll be waiting," Rosalie laughed as closed the door and locked it. I did the same to the door that led to the adjoining room and I undressed. The bathroom was small, a standup shower, sink, and a toilet made up the room. Ugly white tile covered both the walls and the floor, making it extremely monotonous. The shower curtain was even a horrible white tone. This room was boring, and for me to notice is saying something.

Pulling out my favorite strawberry scented shampoo, some body wash, and my bath sponge I stepped into the shower. Placing all my bath necessities on the little shelf in the shower, I turned on the shower.

After ten minutes of showering, I stepped out of the shower smelling of strawberries and feeling refreshed. Once I was dried off, I pulled on the clothing and put my hair in the towel. Being considerate I put my bath things back in my bag to tote back out with me. Before leaving the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and added on a thick layer of deodorant. I had a feeling that it was going to be miserably hot at this party.

"Wow! That was fast," Alice said as I reentered the room.

"I see that you're not ready," I laughed as I witnessed her applying making.

"Sorry, I really thought you would take longer in the shower,"

"I usually do," I admitted. At home I would stand under the showerhead for minutes on end letting the water pelt me.

"Rosalie will be back soon, she went to get ready and I think her roommate might have shown up," Alice replied.

"That's cool, I think I'll get out my computer and send my mom a quick email,"

"She should be back when you're finished," Alice said as she started to apply mascara. I nodded and went to my duffle bag to pull out my laptop case. I lugged it up the latter and onto my bed and opened it up. I had worked months to be able to afford this at Forks Diner and I really cherished it. You never really appreciate something until you have to work for it. I definitely understood that now as I turned on my computer and waited for it to load.

After a few moments, I was logged in and it had found the wireless network that was provided at the school. I logged into my email account and composed a quick email telling Renee that I was alive and when I got time I would call them later.

"I'm back. My roommate showed," Rosalie groaned as she sat down at my desk. She was wearing a very fitted red tube top and some very short black shorts. I suddenly felt modest. This outfit was one, I decided, that only she could pull off. With her supermodel looks, though, she could make a paper bag look fashionable.

"Is she that bad?" Alice asked laughing as she put away her make up.

"I thought I was going to scream. She wouldn't stop talking. I swear I thought I was going to get a migraine before I escaped her," Rosalie replied.

"I'll give her three days,"

"Three days?" I asked questioning her meaning.

"Yeah, three days until Rosalie explodes and sends the poor girl packing," Alice giggled.

"Isn't there anyway you can work it out?" I asked as I climbed down from my bed leaving my laptop.

"I really don't know. I thought my roommate from last year was bad, she doesn't even compare to this girl," Rosalie replied.

"What makes her so bad?" I asked as I my feet met the ground.

"For one she won't shut up about whatever it is she's been talking about, and two I'm pretty sure she is going to try to leech herself onto me. It took me ten minutes to get away from her to come here," Rosalie replied.

"Wow! A fan club already Rose?" Alice laughed as she stood and walked over to her box of clothes.

"Don't start Alice. I really don't think I can stand this girl,"

"Just give it a few days. I'm sure you all will work it out," I said trying to give her some words of comfort. I could see however that this just made her cringe.

"I don't think I can stand ten more minutes with her,"

"Really Rose, it can't be that bad," Alice said as she pulled out a pair of teeny jean shorts and a bright pink halter-top. I was momentarily thankful that they hadn't tried to put me in anything like that. The skirt I was presently wearing was short enough, barely covering my butt, but those shorts would have left nothing to the imagination.

"I don't know Alice. I honestly don't think I will be able to stand her. Just wait till you meet her, you'll understand,"

"Ok. Well I'm going to step into the bathroom to change. You should start on Bella's makeup,"

"Alright," Rosalie replied as Alice walked into the bathroom.

"Come over here Bella," Rosalie said patting the top of my desk. A bit unwillingly, I walked to the desk and plopped myself down.

"You have great skin, you don't wear makeup often do you?" she questioned me as she walked over to Alice's makeup bag and brought it to my desk.

"Never actually," I admitted.

"That's about to change," she laughed as she started to pull out various products.

"Please don't go overboard," I pled as she pulled out some powders and started to apply them.

"I won't, trust me," she said as she continued her work. After a few moments, Alice returned dressed in her halter top and shorts. Honestly, it looked cute. It just wasn't something I would ever wear.

"What do you think Rose?" Alice asked as she spun around.

"I like it. You should wear some black sandals or flats," she answered still applying powders.

"That's what I was thinking!" she exclaimed as she went to her box of shoes.

"What color for her eyes Alice?" Rosalie asked as she put away the foundation.

"Something smoky," Alice replied not looking up.

"I think I know what to do," Rosalie said as she pulled out some black eye shadow. Taking out a brush she carefully applied the dark shadow and after a few minutes she sat it aside to look over her work.

"That looks spectacular Rose!" Alice exclaimed as she came over to witness Rosalie's work.

"Thanks. Should I do top eyeliner?"

"Of course!" Alice giggled as she pulled on a pair of black ballerina flats. Still unaware of what had been done to me, Rosalie grabbed a stick of eye liner and started to apply it. I sat still hoping that she wouldn't mess up and that it did look ok. If I was going to go out, I did want to look decent.

"There," she sighed as she put down the eyeliner. I was about to move when I saw her reach for mascara. She wasn't finished. She applied the mascara and finally a little blush.

"Done," she said as she took a step back to view the job she had done.

"Wow Bella! You look hot!" Alice said as she stood beside Rosalie.

"It's almost hard to believe that you are the same girl that walked in here," Rosalie laughed.

"Can I see myself?" I asked wanting to see this drastic transformation.

"Not yet, I have to do your hair!" Alice giggled as she pulled out a bag from one of her many boxes.

"What is that?" I asked as she sat it down beside me and unzipped it.

"Hair stuff," she replied pulling out hairspray, gel, and various other hair products. She then pulled out a curling iron and brush. Looking at her spiky hair do I wandered why she would ever need a curling iron. But I decided against asking. I thought she was done pulling out stuff when she pulled out a hairdryer.

"Take off your towel," Rosalie instructed as I sat there dazed by all of Alice's things. Nodding my head I pulled off my large fluffy white towel and through it on top of bed.

"Her hair is thick," Alice said as she plugged in the curling iron and hair dryer into a near by plug in.

"Very," Rosalie agreed as Alice took the brush and started to run it through my hair.

"How long has it been since you cut your hair?" Alice asked as she continued to run the brush through my long brown tresses. I thought back to my last hair cut, it had been in the ninth grade and it was only a trim then.

"Ninth grade," I admitted.

"Your hair is beautiful Bella, but you need a serious trim," Rosalie said as she took a close look at the ends of my hair.

"Yeah," I admitted as I noticed a few split ends.

"Not to worry, I know a great salon in town," Rosalie replied smiling.

"Are you talking about Alberto's?" Alice asked as she put the brush down.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"You told me about him," she laughed.

"Oh," Rosalie replied giggling. Alice then picked up the hair dryer and set to work as Rosalie watched. Fifteen minutes later, my hair was completely dry.

"I think you should leave it all down and curl the ends," Rosalie said as Alice picked up the curling iron.

"Just what I was thinking," Alice replied as she set to work curling my hair. I sat patiently waiting for her to finish. I never liked makeovers. Renee had tried many times to get me into doing my hair and makeup but it never stuck. I was always content with throwing my hair back in a ponytail and wearing Chap Stick.

"All done!" Alice exclaimed as she put down the curling iron and unplugged it.

"Ready to see yourself?" Rosalie questioned as she took a step back.

"Yes," I gulped. I really hoped they had done a good job. If not I would have to suck it up and go to the party looking like a complete fool. I would never let them know if I didn't like it.

"Here, take a look," Alice said handing me a mirror. Staring back at me was a me that I had never seen before. My brown eyes stood out, looking deep and appealing. The eye shadow had really brought them out. The blush was minimal and looked as if it was natural. My hair was pretty as well. Alice had parted it off to one side and had put large curls at the bottom. I had to admit I liked what they had done. I was till a little uncomfortable in the outfit. The skirt was a little short and the tank top a little revealing, but I could suck it up for one night. They had been extremely nice to me and I wouldn't complain.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed as I put down the mirror.

"You are going to knock them dead tonight," Alice laughed.

"Definitely," Rosalie laughed. Just then a knock came at the door.

"Must be the boys," Alice said excitedly as she went for the door. I felt myself becoming extremely nervous as I realized that not only were these two girls going to be seeing me like this, but other people as well. Edward would be seeing me like this. But, then again, why did I care? Edward had just helped me pack up my things. It wasn't as if he actually liked me or anything. Why did I even care what he thought anyways? I didn't really know anything about him. He could have a girlfriend for all I know. Why was I getting so worked up?

Tonight was all about having fun. I couldn't let my nerves get the best of me now. I watched anxiously as Alice opened the door.

**(A/N: First, I'd just like to say thanks to all who have reviewed. I love getting feedback; it helps me get through the horror that is writer's block. I have a slight case of it right now, but nothing I fear that I can't work myself through. So, please review and let me know what you think. Do you like it so far? What do you see happening in the future? Will Bella have fun at the party? And the forever old question, Will Edward and Bella get together? Tell me what you think! As always, thanks to my beta shanbug07, you rock! Also, I have a poll on my profile dealing with this story. Please take it if you have time!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Uh, hello," Alice said as she looked at the curly brown haired girl that was standing outside our door.

"Hey, I'm Jessica, I live next door," the girl said excitedly.

"I'm Alice, you must be Rosalie's roommate," Alice replied as she looked over her shoulder at a mortified Rosalie.

"Yes, is she here?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, she is," Alice sighed as she moved back to allow the girl entry.

"There you are Rosie! I was wondering what happened to you!" Jessica exclaimed as she walked over to Rosalie.

"The name is Rosalie," Rosalie growled at the girl.

"Sorry _Rosalie_ but we seriously need to have a roommate discussion," Jessica said emphasizing Rosalie's name.

"Sorry Jessica, but I have things to do this evening, maybe tomorrow,"

"Oh, well, I guess," she said in a very disappointed tone.

"Knock, knock," Emmett said as he entered our room with Jasper and Edward following behind.

"Emmett, where have you been?" Rosalie asked in an annoyed tone as she walked past Jessica and to Emmett.

"In my room," he replied dumbly.

"I've been waiting," she huffed as she shot darts at him with her eyes. She was obviously trying to escape her roommate who was still standing idly where Rosalie had left her.

"Sorry, we were just trying to give you all plenty of time to get ready," he defended himself.

"Whatever," Rosalie replied stalking past him and out the room. He quickly followed behind her, still oblivious to what was wrong with her.

"Are you ready Bella?" Alice asked as she looked over at me.

"Sure, as ready as I'll ever be," I laughed.

"Jessica it was really nice meeting you but were going to go to a party," Alice said trying to get the girl to leave so that we could go.

"It was nice meeting you too. Where is this party at?" She asked as she stepped toward the bathroom to take the quick route back to Rosalie's and her bedroom. She was, however, not glancing at Alice but Edward instead.

"Sigma Pi," Alice replied.

"Oh, well see you guys later," she said as she skipped out of our room. Alice closed the bathroom behind her and locked our side of it.

"Let's go!" Alice exclaimed as she grabbed Jasper's arms and pulled him out of the room. I followed her and walked out with Edward trailing me. I locked the door and slid my key in the pocket of the jean skirt and started to walk down the hall after the rest of the group.

"So, is this really your first party?" Edward asked as he kept my pace. I looked over to see him dressed in a button up dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a pair of dark washed jeans. He looked amazing, for lack of a better term. I suddenly felt self-conscious as I viewed him.

"Yes," I replied as I shifted my gaze back to the group in front of us.

"I'm sure you'll have loads of fun," he replied his words dripping with sarcasm.

"That bad, huh?" I laughed as we came to a stop. Apparently, Rosalie and Alice didn't want to take the stairs so we were to take the elevator down to the first floor.

"Don't get me wrong, some people enjoy it, I just prefer other activities," he replied before the elevator doors opened.

"All aboard," Emmett laughed as we entered the elevator.

"Seriously Emmett, stop," Rosalie said glaring at him.

"What Rose? I'm just trying to have fun," he chuckled as he pushed the first floor button.

"I really think you're going to have a good time tonight Bella," Alice said as the elevator began to descend.

"I hope," I sighed.

"Who's riding with who?" Emmett asked as we entered the lobby. There were a lot of people standing around chatting, most likely catching up from over the summer.

"I can drive," Edward offered.

"We all can't fit in your little Volvo," Emmett laughed.

"And we all don't want to ride in your monstrosity of a Jeep," Edward huffed.

"How about we take both?" Jasper offered.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Emmett replied.

"Jazzy and I will ride with Emmett," Alice said.

"Bella, do you care to ride with Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"No, that is if he doesn't mind," I replied glancing over at him. I didn't want to push myself on anyone.

"I don't mind at all," Edward said smiling. With our riding arrangements made, we walked out of the lobby and to the student parking lot behind the residence hall.

"You really don't mind?" I asked Edward when the others were out of ear shot.

"No, I don't mind," he chuckled.

"What is it?" I asked as he came to a stop in front of a silver Volvo.

"You worry too much," he replied as he opened the passenger door for me. Giving him a confused look, I got into the car and he closed the door behind me. He then proceeded to walk around the front of the car and to the driver's side.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked once he was in the car.

"It means you worry too much about what people think. I could see you were worried that I wouldn't want you to ride with me," he answered as he put the keys in the ignition.

"I wasn't worried, I just didn't want to be a burden," I replied. Honestly, I could care less if I actually made it to the party. I was actually becoming quite nervous at the whole aspect of it.

"A burden?" he chuckled as he started the car.

"Yeah, you know, in the way, a menace?" I replied a bit agitated that he had laughed at me.

"Bella, you are not in my way, and I would certainly not categorize you as a menace," he replied grinning.

"Good to know," I sighed as I relaxed in my seat and waited for him to drive.

"So, tell me, what brings you to Arizona State?" he asked as he backed out of his spot and pulled behind a rather large Jeep, that I knew had to be Emmett's.

"Well it wasn't my first choice. I was going to go to a community college, but I decided I had enough of Forks and when Arizona State offered me a scholarship, I took it. What about you?" I asked.

"To be honest, Alaska doesn't really offer much in the college department. Emmett got into Arizona State and so did the rest, so I figured why not," he replied as he followed the Jeep off campus.

"Forks doesn't offer much of anything," I sighed.

"Surely it has some redeeming qualities?" he asked as he made a turn.

"No, not really," I replied remembering the rainy little town and its lack of things to do. The only thing that stood out to me was the fact that my parents currently reside there.

"No friends or boyfriends left behind?" he asked.

"Nope, I was a loner," I replied as I stared out the windshield of his car at the tail lights of Emmett's Jeep.

"I can hardly believe that you were a loner Bella,"

"I was," I sighed.

"Was there no one there you felt worthy of gracing your presence?" he asked as he made another turn.

"It's not like that. I guess while in school I was just sort of invisible. When my presence was known or acknowledged it was usually because my clumsiness let its presence be known," I said my gaze still adverted. I don't know why I was telling him so much about myself. He was just so easy to talk to. I was suddenly feeling really vulnerable.

"You seem to be a great person, I can only imagine those people were very fickle and blind," he replied sympathetically.

"I would say they were smart," I laughed dryly. I could understand everyone's natural aversion to me. After spilling glue on a few classmates and tripping on some, they grew tired of me. It was only logical to avoid someone who was constantly reeking havoc and causing disarray.

"I have to disagree, I find them rather foolish," he replied. At this I had to turn my gaze to him. Was he being serious? As I glanced over at him I saw his expression was calm, he didn't appear to be making fun of me.

"Wait till you're at the receiving end of my clumsiness," I laughed.

"I believe I've been there once already," he chuckled. My face suddenly grew red as I remembered his arms wrapped around me. I quickly turned my gaze to the passenger side window hoping that he wouldn't see my blush.

"That was mild in comparison," I replied watching the passing scenery.

"I'll take my chances," he replied.

"You've been forewarned," I chuckled as the car came to a stop. I noticed we were parked outside a two story stucco house. I could hear the music blaring from inside the car and could see a multitude of people standing around the outside of the house.

"We're here," Edward said as he turned off the car and got out. I opened the door, got out, and surveyed the surroundings. There were a few people standing leisurely around on the front porch holding plastic red cups and a few of them were visibly drunk from where I was standing.

"Ready?" Edward asked as he came to my side.

"No," I laughed as I started to walk towards the house.

"Bella! You're going to love it!" Alice exclaimed as she barreled towards me tugging Jasper along.

"If you say so," I laughed at her excitement.

"Just wait till we get on the dance floor," Rosalie said as she came up behind Alice, Emmett trailing her.

"Dancing!?" I asked in horror. Dancing was one thing I avoided doing at all costs.

"Yeah, you'll love it!" Alice giggled as she continued to march to the house. I was however rooted to my spot after hearing their plans of dancing.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked still standing beside me.

"Yeah, sorry," I replied as I started to walk forward against my will. What had I gotten myself into?

"Bella, if you don't want to go in there I'll take you back," Edward said as he grabbed my arm causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Thanks, but I need to do this," I sighed. I couldn't give up. This was something I needed to do. I needed to bud out of my shell.

"Ok, but the offer stands," he replied as he let go of my arm. I nodded in understanding and walked up the steps to the house.

"Who are you?" a tall blonde boy asked me as I was about to enter the house.

"I'm Bella, who are you?" I asked a bit agitated that he had been so direct.

"Mike," he replied smiling.

"Uh, nice to meet you," I replied as I continued through the door, Edward following me.

"Come on Bella lets dance!" Alice exclaimed as I came through the door.

"I don't dance," I yelled over the music.

"Come on, please?" she begged as she stuck her lip out in a pout.

"Really, I have two left feet," I replied pointing down to my feet.

"Don't worry Bella, we won't let you fall," Rosalie said as she grabbed my arm.

"I'm really not sure about this," I said as she pulled me to the dance floor with Alice practically skipping behind us. We left the boys standing by the door.

"We'll help you, just do what we do," Rosalie replied as we reached the dance floor.

"Just let loose and have fun!" Alice squealed as the song that was playing came to an end.

"That's easy for you to say," I groaned as I heard the next song start up. To my utter disdain it was none other but _'Low'_ by Flo Rida. Rosalie and Alice threw their hands up in the air and started dropping their butts low to the ground. I stood stunned. There was no way I could do that.

"Here, let me help you," Rosalie said as she put her hands on my hips and glided me to the ground. I felt my hips swaying with the music as I started to glide back up.

"There, see it's not so hard," Alice giggled as she continued to dance. I saw that everyone on the dance floor was doing the same and decided it would be best if I just participated. I watched Alice and Rosalie and attempted to mock their moves. I wasn't for sure how well I was doing, but I had to admit, in a small way I was having fun.

"That's great, keep it up!" Rosalie encouraged me as I glided back up from my recent drop.

"This is fun!" I laughed. I never felt so free in my life. I would have never done something like this before and I had to admit it was quite fun. Jasper and Emmett came up behind Alice and Rosalie and proceeded to dance. _'Low'_ came to an end and I decided I wanted to sit out the next dance.

"Hey!" Mike, the guy from the door, exclaimed as I started to leave the dance floor.

"Hi," I replied meekly. I really wasn't interested in talking to him. He seemed really odd and I honestly just didn't feel comfortable around him.

"Why did you walk off before?" he asked feigning a pout.

"I'm sorry I was meeting some friends inside," I replied trying to be nice. I actually was just trying to escape him and the weird vibe that he was emitting.

"Oh. Would you like to dance?" he asked. I noticed that he was looking at me rather oddly. Well, his focus was mainly on my chest, which really made me uncomfortable.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to sit this one out," I replied as I made a move to leave. Seeing my movement, he darted out in front of me blocking my way.

"Come on, just one?" he begged.

"Really, I'm kind of hot, I need to get some air," I lied as I started to fan my face with my hand.

"Oh, well do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"No thanks, I just need some air," I replied as I moved past him and pushed my way through the crowd that was forming. I had never been claustrophobic before, but I was definitely feeling so now. I found the front door and walked out. There weren't many people out there, to my relief. I took a seat on the steps and looked out at the mass amount of vehicles in front of the house. While I had to admit that I wasn't having a horrible time so far, this just didn't seem like me.

"Hey there," a brown headed boy said as he stopped in front of me. He seemed nice and unlike Mike he was actually looking at my face instead of my chest.

"Hi," I replied shyly.

"I'm James," he introduced himself. I noticed his eyes were a hazel color. Overall he appeared to be average, but then again I was average.

"Bella," I replied.

"Bella, that's a pretty name,"

"Thanks," I said as a blush crept into my cheeks.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked as he took a seat beside me on the steps.

"Just needed some air," I sighed.

"It can get pretty crowded in places like these," he chuckled.

"Definitely," I agreed.

"Would you like to go back inside?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think my friends are probably wondering what happened to me," I sighed as I stood up.

"Wouldn't want them to worry," he replied as he stood as well. I walked back into the house with him trailing me. He seemed kind enough. I didn't see any harm from becoming his friend.

"Bella! There you are!" Alice exclaimed as she approached me from a corner of the room where the rest of the gang was standing.

"Sorry, I needed to go outside for some air," I replied.

"It's ok, just inform us first please," she said.

"Ok," I laughed.

"Who's your friend?" she asked eyeing James.

"Uh, this is James, James this is Alice," I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you," James said smiling.

"You too," Alice replied as she turned to walk back to the group. I followed behind her, and was surprised to see James followed as well.

"Bella are you going to introduce your friend?" Emmett asked as I stopped in front of the group.

"Everyone this is James, James that's Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward," I replied as I introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you all," he said glancing at each of them momentarily.

"Rosalie and I are going to go to the bathroom. Do you need to go Bella?" Alice asked giving me an odd expression. I wasn't for sure what she was trying to convey to me, but I thought I should join them to find out.

"Yeah," I replied.

"We'll be right back," Alice said as she grabbed my arm and Rosalie's and pulled us through the crowd to a bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed and locked she turned to me. I knew then that she was trying to lure me into the bathroom. What could she possibly have to say?

**(A/N So, what do you think? What has Alice got to say to Bella? How will the remainder of the party play out? Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who have voted in my poll. If you haven't voted yet, please do. Also, thanks go out to my beta shanbug07, thanks a ton!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"James is bad news, Bella," she said as she took a seat on the counter.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot of bad stuff on him," Rosalie said as she smoothed her hair out while looking in the mirror.

"Ok, thanks. I just met him a few minutes ago," I replied. The way they were reacting, it was as if I were actually with the guy. I had just met him five minutes ago, end of story. I hadn't even known him long enough to form an honest opinion of him.

"He hasn't tried anything?" Alice questioned.

"Not at all,"

"Good, you need to ditch him though," Rosalie said.

"How?" I asked.

"If you want I can call Emmett and tell him you're sick and that we've taken you home. He can give the message to James,"

"And what if he sees me later on?" I asked questioning her.

"You can just say that you felt better and decided to return," she replied.

"But that gets me no where,"

"If he tries to talk to you anymore Rosalie and I will find reasons to pull you away," Alice laughed.

"And don't you think he will get wise?"

"Isn't that the point?" Rosalie asked as she turned her attention from the mirror and to me.

"I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings,"

"Trust me, I doubt if he has any feelings from all the vile things I've heard on him," Rosalie laughed.

"I still don't like to hurt anyone," I replied.

"What if, what if you were here with some one?" Alice asked an evil smirk crossing her face.

"Yeah, but if you haven't forgotten I came here unaccompanied," I sighed.

"I know that, but there has to be someone that would hang around you," she replied as she appeared to be studying the options.

"I only know of one person that would help me out, but I don't think I could stand to be around him for more than ten minutes," I said groaning in thought of Mike.

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"Mike," I replied scrunching my nose. He was absolutely disgusting. I didn't need to get to know him better to decide that he was a total creep.

"Definitely not! He's beyond gross!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so, because I definitely wouldn't want to have to put up with him all night,"

"We would never subject you to the nasty creature that is Mike Newton," Rosalie laughed.

"Oh! I know!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped off the counter and took out her cell phone.

"Who?" I asked shocked at her eagerness.

"Edward, I'm sure he won't mind. He's just been standing around anyways," she replied as she started to dial a number.

"Wait, Alice! I couldn't let you do that. What if he has plans?" I asked in shock. Honestly, I wouldn't mind spending the evening with Edward. He was nice, I could talk to him easily, and he was gorgeous. But, I'm sure he wouldn't want me to crowd him. He was probably looking for a girl to dance with and have a good time. He didn't need me to drag him down.

"Bella really, you don't know Edward," she laughed as she pushed the call button.

"Alice," I protested.

"Hey Edward, it's me, I need to ask you a favor," she spoke into the phone.

"What? Rosalie is going to be so angry," she replied laughing.

"Oh yeah, I was wandering if you would mind hanging with Bella. That James guy is no good from what I've heard and Bella wants to get away from him,"

"Yes, definitely. We'll be out in a few minutes, meet us at the end of the hall," she said.

"Thanks bro," she laughed as she hung up the phone.

"Why am I going to be angry?" Rosalie asked as she eyed Alice closely.

"Your new best friend Jessica just showed up," Alice laughed.

"Why? How?" Rosalie groaned.

"I may have mentioned that the party we were going to was here," Alice replied quickly looking down directing her gaze from Rosalie.

"Alice!" she exclaimed clearly fuming.

"Sorry Rose, I never thought she'd show up here and stalk us," Alice giggled.

"Ugh, I'm never going to get rid of her," Rosalie huffed as she went to the door.

"What did Edward say?" I asked before we exited the bathroom.

"He said he'd love too. You're actually doing him a big favor as well," Alice laughed as Rosalie flung open the door and stomped out.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we followed behind Rosalie.

"Jessica apparently latched herself on to him and he couldn't get her to leave him alone," she giggled. At that Rosalie stopped and started to laugh hysterically.

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. He was actually rather relieved that I called," Alice laughed.

"Poor Edward," Rosalie sighed as she started to walk.

"So, he really doesn't mind?" I asked again as I saw him waiting at the end of the hall.

"No Bella, he doesn't mind," Alice replied a bit agitated.

"I just wanted to make sure is all," I sighed.

"Just go have fun Bella, the night is young," Alice said as we stopped short of Edward.

"I hear you are in need of a rescue?" he asked eyeing me his deep green eyes burning into mine.

"I've heard the same about you," I chuckled.

"Most definitely," he shuttered.

"Thanks," I replied smiling.

"Really, it's nothing," he said grinning as he offered me his arm. I took it and allowed him to lead me back into the main part of the party. Rosalie and Alice followed behind us.

"If you don't want to do this you don't have to," I told him before we reached a waiting Jasper, Emmett, James, and Jessica.

"Trust me, I want too," he said as just before we got to the group.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Jessica exclaimed as she looked intently at Edward. I noticed that James' eyes were glued to me and he was looking rather flustered that I was hanging onto Edward.

"Sorry, we just needed to use the restroom," Alice said as she took her spot next to Jasper and Rosalie went to stand next to Emmett.

"Rosalie! I can't believe you're here!" Jessica oozed.

"I can't believe you're here," Rosalie replied disgust present in her tone.

"Eddie, why did you leave me?" Jessica pouted as she attempted a pouty look. The overall effect was quite hilarious. She appeared to be a ridiculously whiny four year old kid.

"Like I told you before Jessica, my name is Edward and I left because I had to go find Bella," he replied in an agitated tone.

"Bella?" she questioned looking at Edward a bit hurt.

"Yeah, me," I said finally. I found it rather rude that she was looking over the fact that I was standing right next to him, my arm in his. Then again, she possibly could have the brain of a four year old and simply hadn't taken notice.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," she huffed.

"Could I speak with you for a moment Bella?" James asked looking at me intently. I looked up at Edward for help, what was I going to say?

"Sure," I replied looking over at him, still holding to Edward.

"Alone?"

"You can say whatever you need to in front of us all," Edward said, annoyance present in his tone.

"If it's ok I need to ask Bella a question," James replied calmly his gaze never leaving me.

"I'll be right back," I said looking up at Edward. I could sense that if I allowed this to go any further an argument might result and it just wasn't worth it.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'll only be gone for a minute," I replied smiling lightly.

"Ok, I'll be waiting," he said as he let go of me. James stepped outside and I followed behind him. Once we were out the door, he turned to me.

"Why didn't you say you were with someone?" he questioned me. I noticed his voice held a tone of anger to it. It was quite unsettling considering I knew him for so short of time and that we had barely spoken.

"You didn't ask," I replied.

"You know he was hanging all over that Jessica girl right?" he huffed as he started to pace back and forth across the porch. He was really starting to make me nervous moving back in forth.

"So," I sighed. What was he doing?

"So, I don't think lover boy in there is a good choice for you," he said as he stopped in his tracks to look at me.

"I see," I replied unsure of what to say to his little comment.

"I understand that you are with him, but you do have other options if you wish," he said. I nodded words unable to form. This guy really was crazy.

"Do you have cell phone?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied dumbly. Stupid, stupid me! Why did I have to tell him I had one?

"Do you have it with you?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied unsure of what his motives were.

"Could I see it for a second?" he asked.

"I guess," I said as I fished the phone from my pocket and handed it to him. He opened it and I could see that he was adding a number.

"If you ever get tired of red give me a call," he said as he handed me my phone.

"Uh, ok," I replied now completely freaked out.

"Bella, you are better than him," he said as I walked away. This guy really was weird. I was glad that Rosalie and Alice had informed me about him before I actually got the chance to talk to him some more. He came off as rather nice at first, but he seemed rather hostile on the porch.

"There you are," Edward said as he grabbed my arm. I noticed that Jessica had made herself closer to him while I was gone. Rosalie and Emmett were making out in the corner, and Jasper and Alice were no where in sight.

"Sorry about that," I sighed.

"It's ok, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, he gave me his phone number," I replied scrunching my nose in disgust.

"Oh, did you want it?" he questioned me. I looked up at him and our gazes locked.

"No, actually I didn't," I replied. His expression seemed to change at that moment, was he relieved I didn't want James' number?

"Can I see your phone?" he asked me. Two guys in one night, this was definitely a record.

"Sure," I said as I handed it to him.

"Care if I delete it?" he asked.

"Not at all," I replied. I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to delete it. But, to be honest, I didn't care that he did. I knew I would never want to call James. He was just too odd.

"Good," he said as he deleted James number from my contact list. He then proceeded to add a number.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"Adding my number, just in case you need saving again," he whispered in my ear. I was blushing a bright red at what he said. He handed me my phone and I returned it to my pocket.

"Edward, would you like to dance?" Jessica asked as tugged on Edward's arm. Was she serious?

"Actually, yeah. Bella would you like to dance?" Edward asked.

"Uh, sure," I replied. Keeping my arm in his, he led me to the dance floor, leaving a completely stunned Jessica behind. I thought I would burst out in laughter at how her plan had misfired on her. She obviously couldn't take a hint.

"I hope you don't mind," he said as we reached the dance floor.

"You've saved me once tonight, I might as well return the favor," I replied as we stopped in the center of the dance floor.

"I think I could get use to this saving each other business," he chuckled. The current song came to an end and the next one started up. _'Grind on Me'_ by Pretty Ricky then came on. I was mortified. I didn't know how to dance to this.

"Edward, I don't know about this," I gulped as he stepped closer to me.

"I'll help you," he replied as he got behind me and placed his hands on my hips. I liked the way they fit. It was as if they were meant to be there. My breathing had momentarily hitched and my heart was fluttering in my chest. I was glad he couldn't hear it. But I couldn't be thinking like that. He was my friend; we were just helping each other out. As the song continued, Edward helped me by guiding my hips. Before I realized it we were grinding on each other. I had never danced like this before. I could feel my body sliding against his and I had to admit I liked it. He didn't seem to hate it. He did actually guide me into it and he seemed to be enjoying himself as well.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear giving me goose bumps.

"Yes?" I sighed still dancing.

"You're amazing," he replied his hands still on my hips. It was then I noticed Jasper and Alice on the dance floor. The way they were dancing was questionably suitable for public places.

"Yeah, yeah," I dismissed him.

"Really," he replied as the song stopped. He then turned me around to face him.

"Edward, you don't have to say that," I sighed I understood he was doing this to help me out. But he didn't need to make those comments. I was pretty sure that both James and Jessica had gotten the hint. Well, it was still questionable if Jessica had, but he didn't need to say those things to keep her away.

"I mean it Bella," he said looking down at me, his green gaze burning into me. What was I to say?

"You're amazing too," I sighed. I couldn't think of anything else to say. He simply was amazing. He was gorgeous, he was a gentleman, and I just felt comfortable with him.

"Would you like to get out of here?" he asked. I noticed that we were the only ones not dancing on the dance floor and I was honestly getting tired. The trip from Forks to Arizona really wore me out.

"Sure," I replied smiling.

"Good, because I hate parties," he said as he took my arm and led me off the dance floor and out of the house.

"Shouldn't you call Alice and let her know we're leaving?" I asked remembering how she acted when I stepped outside for air without telling her.

"Yes," he sighed as he took out his phone. He quickly dialed a number and placed the silver flip phone to his ear. We stood outside of the house, a few feet away from the porch.

"Alice, Bella and I have had enough, we're out,"

"No, I'm sure she wants to go,"

"Yeah, I'll tell her,"

"Ok, later sis," he said before shutting the phone. He put the phone back in his pocket and shifted his gaze to me.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said ok, and to tell you to keep the door unlocked, she'll be in later,"

"Ok," I replied as I started to walk back to the car.

"Bella!" I heard someone calling. I turned around to see Mike Newton waving at me from the porch.

"Oh God," I muttered. I was so close to escaping.

"Yeah?" I replied in an exasperated tone. I had really had enough of boys tonight. I just wanted to get back to my room and go to bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked a goofy grin crossing his face.

"We're going back to the dorms," Edward replied pulling me closer to him.

"Oh, we'll catch you later," Mike said his gaze locked onto me the entire time.

"Thanks," I whispered as we continued our way to his car.

"Like I said, it's no problem," he said as we came to his car. I hadn't registered that he was still holding me so close until he let go of my arm to open the door for me.

"Thanks," I said as I slipped into the car.

"You're welcome," he replied as he closed the door and went around the driver's side.

"I'm so tired," I groaned as he started up the car. I noticed the clock on his dash said it was 12:05.

"Me too," Edward replied as he backed his car out of his spot and maneuvered around some cars.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"About three days ago,"

"I didn't know the dorms were open then," I replied as we pulled back onto the main road.

"They weren't really. Emmett's the fifth floor RA, he had to come in early and I came along with him,"

"Oh. Do you room with Emmett?" I asked. I could only imagine rooming with Emmett would be an adventure in itself.

"Yes, unfortunately," he groaned.

"Is he really that bad?" I asked watching out the windshield. The town was lit up brightly with lights and there wasn't much traffic out.

"He's alright. He just likes to play stupid pranks," Edward replied as he took a turn.

"I think Alice and I are going to get along,"

"She really likes you," he said. I felt myself smile when he said the words. I was honestly worried that she was just being nice to me tonight and that she didn't really care. I was ecstatic to hear that it wasn't false kindness.

"I like her too. I can see us becoming good friends,"

"So you really never had any friends or boy friends back home?" Edward asked as he turned onto campus.

"I really didn't have any friends. I dated a guy my senior year and broke up with him the beginning of the summer," I replied.

"Oh, what happened?" he asked as we drew even closer to our residence hall.

"We just had a major difference of opinion," I sighed. I really didn't like talking about_ him._

"Care to elaborate?" he asked. I thought about it a few minutes, did I want to tell him what had happened?

"It's kind of personal," I replied hoping he would drop it.

"Ok, I understand," he said. There was no anger or malice in his voice, he seemed to understand and accept that I wasn't ready to share it with him. He pulled into the student parking lot and found a place.

As he put the car in park and turned off the ignition, I opened my door and got out. I started to walk back to the dorm and Edward quickly caught up with me and kept my pace.

"What's your hurry?" he chuckled.

"I'm just tired," I yawned. I wanted nothing more than to climb into my partially made bed and sleep.

"Me too, I'll probably go right to bed," Edward said a small yawn escaping him. We came to the front of the residence hall and he pulled out his key card.

"I didn't even think to bring mine," I replied as I watched him slide it through the card slot. There was a small beeping noise and then he opened the door. He held it opened and I walked in with him trailing behind.

"I got you covered," he laughed. Walking into the lobby, it was now barren. Everyone was apparently in bed, out partying, or doing other activities.

"Thanks," I giggled as we walked to the elevator. While I was just on the fourth floor, I was tired and I didn't mind want to walk up the stairs.

"I'm really glad we don't have classes tomorrow," Edward said as he rubbed his eyes. I noticed that he did look a bit tired. His eyes were slightly glazed and a little bugged out.

"Me too, I don't know if I would make it to them if we did," I replied as the elevator doors swung open. It was empty and we quickly stepped in.

"What is your earliest class?" he asked as he pushed the button for the fourth floor.

"9:10 on Monday's and Wednesday's, and 10:20 on Tuesday's and Thursday's. And you?" I asked as the elevator's doors closed and it started to rise.

"Same for Monday's and Wednesday's, but on Tuesday's and Thursday's I don't have class until 11:30,"

"Lucky you," I replied sarcastically.

"Your schedule isn't too bad. Imagine you could have eight o'clock classes every day," he replied cringing when he mentioned the early hours.

"True," I laughed. With a ding, the elevator doors came open and I stepped out. I was turning to say goodbye when I saw he was getting off the elevator as well.

"I'm going to walk you to your door," he said as if he could read my mind.

"You don't have to do that," I told him.

"I know, but I want too," he insisted. Shaking my head, I continued to walk down the hall in the direction of my dorm. I couldn't wait to get to my bed. It was as if it was calling me I was so tired.

"Suit yourself," I laughed. We reached my door and I turned to look at him.

"Thanks for tonight," I told him as I glanced up to meet his gaze.

"I should be thanking you," he replied giving me his dazzling crooked grin. I found myself momentarily dazed.

"That's seriously debatable. You saved me from two vile boys and I only saved you from Jessica," I laughed coming to my senses.

"True, but you did grace me with that wonderful dance," he laughed. Despite myself, I started to blush. Dancing with him was amazing and I could still imagine how wonderful his hands felt on my hips.

"I dance horribly," I replied redirecting my gaze.

"I beg to differ,"

"Yeah, yeah," I dismissed him as I yawned.

"I think you should get to bed," he replied laughing.

"Yeah, and you should too," I laughed as a yawn escaped him.

"I plan on it," he replied smiling his amazing crooked grin.

"Good night Edward," I said.

"Goodnight Bella, don't hesitate to call me if you need rescuing," he laughed as he walked away. I took my key out and opened the door. Switching on the lights, I looked around at the disarray. Not caring, I walked over to my box of clothes and found a t-shirt and pair of jeans. Going to the bathroom, I changed out of the skirt and shirt and switched into my clothes. Not really knowing what I should do with the outfit, I laid it on my desk and then climbed up on my bed.

I had temporarily forgotten about my laptop being up there. Grudgingly, I put in its case and took it down to my desk. I also remembered to grab my comforter and a pillow out of a box.

Finally, I found myself in bed, under my covers, and thinking on none other than Edward. He was great. I kept thinking of his green eyes and how they seemed to bore into my soul when he looked at me. His crooked smile was simply irresistible. He was beyond gorgeous. I didn't know what to think of him though. Was he a friend? Did he think of me as a friend? How did I think of him? It was all so confusing.

**(A/N: So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? How will Bella and Edward's relationship unfold? Are they just friends? Or is there more it than that? Please review and let me know what you think! Also, I was considering doing the next chapter in Edward's point of view, should I? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and thanks to my beta shanbug07! And thanks to everyone who voted, all votes were affirmative that I should continue this story, which I will. Oh, I have a new poll on my profile, please take it if you have time. I'm just curious as to how people feel about my stories!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

**EPOV**

Walking back to my dorm room, I couldn't get her off my mind. She wasn't like any other girl I had known. She was beautiful, no, more than that, she was gorgeous. Her brown eyes were deep and shown brightly. They just seemed to draw me in. I was also amazed about how easily she blushed and how cute it was. Her skin was fair and flawless. I couldn't get her off my mind.

When I first saw her today, walking down the hall, I instantly wanted to meet her. I couldn't believe my fortune when she stopped outside Alice's door. I was momentarily speechless until she said her name. Bella, it was beautiful as was she.

Unfortunately for me, I was left to the task of assisting Jasper with Alice's ton of luggage. I wanted to chat with her, to really get to know her. I had never been instantly attracted to anyone before, but she definitely had my attention. When she had mentioned going to get her things, I jumped at the chance to help. I was extremely tired and slightly aching from packing Alice's things up, but if it meant getting to be close to her, I didn't mind. She, however, dismissed my offer and left before I could retaliate. In the time that she was gone, Jasper and I had managed to lug in Alice's things. When she returned, I could see that she was slightly flushed. I didn't accept refusal this time and helped her anyways. Using this time wisely, I asked her about herself. She was so easy to talk to.

I thought I was going to kill Emmett and Jasper when they wouldn't shut up about going to the party. I hated parties, they were always filled with drunken girls and for some reason the most annoying always seemed to latch onto me. Jessica flashed through my mind at that moment. But when Bella got suckered into going as well, I didn't mind as much. The thought of possibly getting to hang out with her made the proposition a lot more appealing.

If I thought Bella was beautiful before, it was only further amplified when we came to get the girls to go to the party. She was beyond beautiful. I could find no words to express how lovely she was. To me, she was simply breathtaking. I couldn't believe my great fortune with the riding arrangements. I had a feeling though that Alice was up to something. She hated riding in Emmett's Jeep.

Bella, I could tell, worried too much. The moment the idea was proposed to ride with me, she worried that I would mind. If only she knew. I had to laugh at her and was quite astounded to hear her response. How could someone as lively and wonderful to be around as her, consider herself as being a burden? She truly was a mystery to me.

Knowing that riding together might have been my only time to talk to her tonight, I asked her questions about her life in general. It seemed to me that she was leaving out a lot of details. I found it extremely hard to believe that she had been a loner and that she had no boyfriend. Honestly, if that were true, she had to be living in a town filled with blind people. She blamed clumsiness as the reason that people chose to avoid her. That was, by far, no good reason in my opinion. I had seen it first hand and found it rather endearing. To be honest, I don't think I could find a fault in her. She was just seemingly perfect.

When the car ride had come to an end, I found myself rather disappointed. I liked being alone with her and just getting to know her. It was in that moment I felt as if the raging party could be an ally to me. Maybe some point during the evening, I would get a chance to dance with her, that's what I kept telling myself as I walked into the stale beer smelling frat house. To my disdain, however, she was tugged away by Alice and Rosalie to the dance floor. When Emmett and Jasper went to dance with Rose and Alice, I knew that it was my chance. But I couldn't overcome my fear. What if she didn't want to dance with me? What if she didn't like me? By the time I made up my mind to go dance with her, she was gone. I became nervous that I couldn't find her any where around and after Alice had finished dancing, I alerted her of our missing friend.

It was to my relief and dismay, that I saw her being accompanied by James. I should have suspected, as pretty as she was, that she would find someone. Noticing Alice's cold greeting and her spontaneous need to go to the bathroom, I knew something was up. It was while waiting for them to return that I was attacked by Jessica.

I had to laugh at how ridiculous Jessica was. No matter how hard I tried to escape her, she would just cling on that much more. When Alice, Bella, and Rosalie had gone to the bathroom she had shown up and practically threw herself on me. I never thought I would get away, but to my great relief my cell phone rang and had given me a reason to get escape for a few minutes.

When Alice had informed me of Bella's predicament, I had to admit that I was more than willing to be of assistance for more than one reason. Not only would it mean an escape from the Jessica, but also I would get to be close to her for the rest of the evening. It was a win, win situation.

When James had insisted on talking to her alone, I became frustrated. I had never been the jealous type, but I couldn't stand the way he was looking at her. It was almost predatory in nature. I was reluctant to let her go, and I almost went out to see what was keeping her so long. When she came back and told me about receiving his phone number my heart momentarily sunk. Had she wanted it? Without realizing it, I asked her. But to my surprise, she didn't want it and even allowed me to delete it out of her phone. Using this opportune moment, I added my number to her contact list. I prayed she would find some reason to use it.

Finally I reached my room. Taking out my keys, I unlocked the door and opened it. Turning on the light, I walked in and closed the door behind me. Knowing Emmett and the rest of the group, they would be out for a while and I would have the room to myself. It was nice getting some alone time. I really needed to reflect on the evening and what had happened.

A large yawn escaped me. I was exhausted. It seemed since the moment I got here I was toting bags and helping others get situated. Alice and Rosalie had been rather ridiculous in their packing. I lost count of the number of bags I had packed in for the both of them after thirty. Sadly, those were mainly Alice's things. Bella, on the other hand, had packed light. She had five boxes and a duffle. I don't know how she managed to pack everything she needed in those few boxes. I, myself, had packed seven boxes.

It was then I caught sight of something in my bed. Taking a step back, I could see a mane of curly brown hair hanging out of my blankets. Who was in my bed? I instantly thought of Jessica, and her curly brown hair. The very thought of this made me shudder. How in the world could she or any one else gotten in here? Whoever it was would be getting out.

Nervously, I climbed up the ladder and onto the bed. The unknown person seemed to be a very sound sleeper, not that I was trying to be quiet. I positioned my hands over the comforter and bent down to pull it off. Slowly, I grabbed the edges and pulled it away. To my horror, and relief, it was only a blowup doll. Emmett strikes again.

"Damn it!" I yelled in frustration as I picked up the blow up doll. It was in that moment a flash went off. I looked down to see Emmett and Jasper in the doorway. I hadn't even heard them open the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Edward," Emmett chuckled. I could see Jasper holding a camera. To be sophomores they were really immature, well mainly Emmett. Jasper just tagged along for the laugh.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed in irritation.

"If you needed some time alone with your girlfriend Edward, all you had to do is say so," Emmett snickered. Both he and Jasper were in hysterics at this point. I should have known he was up to something when he had to come back to the room when we were headed down to Alice and Bella's room.

"Honestly Edward, you should have seen your face," Jasper laughed reviewing the picture on the screen of the camera.

"And I'm sure you would think this is funny if it happened to you!" I replied angrily. For the last three nights I had been subjected to Emmett's childish pranks. First it was shaving cream in the hand, next it was giving every girl in the Tri-Pi sorority my cell phone number, and now this. I honestly didn't think I was going to get through the semester.

"Wait 'til we post this picture down the hall way," Emmett laughed.

"I swear if you do, I will get you back ten times worse," I warned him.

"I'll take my chances Eddie," Emmett laughed.

"Ok _Emmie_, if that's how you want it," I huffed. I wanted to jump out of my bed and thrash him. If we were at home right now I would have. I knew rooming with him was a bad idea.

"What is all the commotion about?" Alice asked as she entered the room trailed by Rosalie.

"Our little Edward here needed some alone time with his new girlfriend," Emmett laughed as he pointed to the blow up doll that I had tossed in the floor.

"Edward!" Alice laughed.

"Really Edward, that's pathetic," Rosalie snorted.

"Why don't you talk to your idiot boyfriend about it," I shot back.

"Emmett, what is he talking about?" she asked eyeing him closely.

"He's just upset that we walked in on him," Emmett replied looking up at the ceiling.

"You didn't walk in on anything. I was getting it out of my bed, where you left it!" I exclaimed. I was tired and I had, had enough.

"Oh, loosen up Edward," Alice giggled.

"I'll remember that when he puts stuff in your bed."

"Don't worry Edward, I deleted the picture," Jasper said. He always had a way of defusing situations.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Jasper! Why?" Emmett exclaimed directing his attention to Jasper.

"Emmett, there's playing pranks and then there is taking things too far," Jasper attempted to explain.

"You can never take things too far," Emmett argued.

"Are you going to stand here and argue all night or are you coming with me?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"We will discuss this later," he said to Jasper as he grabbed some clothes out of his dresser.

"Jazzy, will you walk me downstairs?" Alice asked.

"Of course," he replied taking her by the arm and leading her out of the room. I was glad that attention was now away from me. I was exhausted.

"See you tomorrow Edward," Emmett said taking his clothes and Rosalie with him.

"Bye," I said as he closed the door locking it behind him. Finally, I could get some rest. I climbed down from my bed and changed out of my clothes and into some pajama pants.

Crawling under my blankets and resting my head against the pillow, I attempted to go to sleep. One thing stood in my way now, Bella. Every time I closed my eyes I could see her face. I vividly remembered the steamy dance we had shared. I couldn't believe she had agreed to it. At first she was a bit awkward on the dance floor and I could see that this was new to her. But after a few moments of my leading her, she caught on. Oh how she caught on.

Knowing that sleep would not come, I got out of bed and went to take a shower, a nice cold one. Towel in hand, I walked to the small bathroom. Making sure both entrances were locked, I undressed and climbed into the shower. Whoever designed these bathrooms had horrible taste. It was literally white on white on white. It was very cold and uninviting.

I turned the water on cold and started the shower. I jumped back as the cold liquid pelted against my skin. Gradually, I adjusted to the temperature. Washing off quickly, I jumped out of shower turning it off in the process. My teeth were clacking together and I was beyond cold, but thankfully my mind was put at ease. I would rest tonight and tomorrow, I would go see her. I needed to see if my mind was playing tricks on me, or if she really was all that I imagined.

I stopped myself from thinking any further. I couldn't go through with another cold shower. My body couldn't handle another round of it and I would probably go into hypothermia. I dried off quickly and put my clothes back on. I unlocked both doors and stepped back into my room. My eyes were beginning to close.

Looking at the alarm clock, I could see it was already two in the morning. I had been up since seven thirty. Climbing back into the bed, for the second time tonight, I got under the blanket and attempted sleep. Thankfully, this time it found me.

**BPOV  
**Sleep had not come easy. Edward was plaguing my mind. Not that it was bad thing. I was just unbelievably tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Shuffling around in my new bed, I attempted to get more comfortable so that sleep could find me more easily. Some how, I was able to drift off. My last glance at my cell phone clock confirmed it was two o'clock. I had been up since five thirty.

The alarm of my cell phone brought me out of my sleep. I groaned as I picked it up and turned off the alarm. Ten o'clock had come way to early this morning. Sitting up, I realized how stiff I was. The mattress on my bed left a lot to be desired in the comfort department. Stretching to limber myself, I moved back my blankets and climbed down the ladder and off of my bed.

Looking up at Alice's bed, I could barely see her small frame under the covers. Her short spiky hair could be seen poking out of the cover. You almost couldn't tell she was there. Deciding this was an opportune moment. I grabbed a change of clothes and my things for the bathroom and headed for the shower.

Opening the door, I wasn't expecting anyone to be in there. Stepping out of the shower was a very shocked looking Jessica.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed as I scurried out of the room, my face flushed red with my embarrassment. Why hadn't she bothered to lock the door?

"Bella, what is it?" Alice groaned turning over to look at me.

"I..I..I just walked in on her," I stuttered. Why me? Why did I have to be the one that walked in on her? Why couldn't I have remembered to knock?

"What do you mean Bella?" she asked as she sat up in her bed, rubbing in her eyes.

"Jessica. She was getting out of the shower. I walked in on her," I muttered. I could only imagine her shock and horror. She probably thought I was some sort of 'peeping tom'.

"Bella, it's ok," Alice giggled as she climbed down the ladder of her bed and stopped in front of me.

"She probably thinks I'm some type of weird pervert now!" I exclaimed still clutching onto my things.

"No Bella, accidents happen," Alice comforted me. I knew she was right. But that didn't make it any better.

"I know. I just hope she see's it as one," I sighed.

"Not to worry, I'm sure she understands," Alice replied. It was in that moment that Rosalie came rushing in our room through the bathroom. She appeared to be angered. I wouldn't want to be the one who had pissed her off.

"I hate her," she growled.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"She had the nerve to stand over there and bad talk Bella. She even had the balls to say that Bella was throwing herself at Edward last night," Rosalie huffed.

"Rosalie, calm down," Alice said.

"She what?" I asked. I had in no way threw myself at Edward, had I?

"Really, who is she kidding?" Alice laughed.

"I really can't stand her, she is so retarded!" Rosalie muttered as she leaned against the wall.

"I need to apologize to her," I sighed. I didn't like the thought of anyone having ill feelings towards me.

"WHAT!" Rosalie exclaimed her posture stiffening.

"I walked in on her earlier, I need to apologize,"

"No, not after her talking about you. She doesn't deserve an apology," Rosalie said.

"Really, I think I should,"

"Bella, after what she said she doesn't deserve an apology," Alice added trying to reinforce Rosalie's argument.

"I really don't want any one to hate me," I replied. I had gone through school without any friends and I didn't want college to be the same. I wanted, no, I needed, to make friends. I had been socially inept for too long. I couldn't let one little incident such as this get in my way.

"Seriously, don't worry about it," Rosalie said.

"I'm going to go apologize," I replied. Sitting my things on my desk first, I walked towards the bathroom.

"Fine, suit yourself. You wouldn't catch me apologizing to her," Rosalie retorted. I walked past her and slipped into the bathroom. When I reached the door that led to Rose's and her room, I decided knocking would be a good idea. I didn't want to walk in on her again.

I waited outside of it nervously. Would she accept my apology? What would she say to me? It was then the door opened and a very smug looking Jessica stood holding it.

"Come by for another look?" she asked snidely. I could tell that she wasn't going to make this easy.

"N-no, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry that happened. I should have knocked first," I apologized as my face betrayed my embarrassment.

"Yeah, you should have. Remember that next time!" she exclaimed as she slammed the door in my face. Was it really that big of a deal? I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. It was going to be like high school all over again. I could see it now. Alice and Rosalie would see what a freak I truly was and would abandon me like everyone else. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper would follow their lead and I would be all alone, again.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked as she stepped into the bathroom. I was still facing the shut door in shock. I had definitely not calculated that reaction from her.

"Y-yes," I stammered. I reached up and quickly wiped away the tears that had spilled over

"What's wrong?" she asked me as she came over to where I stood. I heard Rosalie enter soon after.

"Is she ok?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm fine," I replied trying to smile.

"What did she say to you?" Rosalie interrogated.

"It's nothing really. I just don't know how to get people sometimes," I sighed trying to let it blow over.

"Bella, please tell us. We're your friends," Alice said as she hugged me lightly.

"I was trying to apologize and she got mad and slammed the door in my face," I replied. I felt the little pixie stiffen beside me.

"She did what?" Rosalie shrieked.

"Really, it's nothing. I really should have knocked first," I sighed.

"Bella, it was an accident and besides that, she could have locked the door," Alice said.

"I can't stand her. She's such a social-climbing bitch," Rosalie growled.

"She won't get anywhere if I have anything to say," Alice laughed evilly.

"Pay back will be fun," Rosalie laughed.

"Guys, really, it's nothing," I replied a bit scared for the girl's safety. I had honestly overreacted. It was just easy to let my emotions get to me when I was so far away from home and practically on my own.

"Sorry Bella, but when someone messes with you they mess with me. And absolutely no one messes with Alice Cullen," Alice replied giggling.

"And when someone messes with Alice they mess with me," Rosalie added.

"Thanks," I replied smiling. It felt nice knowing they really had my back. I had never had that before and I had to admit, I liked it.

"It's no problem," Alice said.

"Ugh. I'm going to go talk to Emmett. Maybe he can get that retard moved out of my room," Rosalie sighed as she turned to leave.

"Good luck," I laughed.

"See you later Rosalie," Alice said as she left. Alice and I walked out of the bathroom and back to our bedroom. I could see we still had a colossal amount of things to unpack. Well, mostly Alice did.

"I think I'm going to go take my shower now and then unpack my stuff," I said as I grabbed my things from my desk.

"Good idea, I'll go ahead and get started unpacking while you shower. It's going to take forever," she groaned as she moved towards a box.

"It looks like it," I laughed as I went back to the bathroom. Locking both doors, I undressed and hopped into the shower. My muscles were definitely sore, no doubt from lugging boxes and my less than comfortable mattress.

After I had finished my shower and was feeling refreshed, I climbed out and dried off. Deciding that it was just too hot for jeans, I opted for some shorts and a t-shirt. In my world, fashion definitely took a backseat to comfort. Grabbing my belongings, I headed out of the bathroom.

Coming back into the bedroom, I accidently walked into what felt like a brick wall. I waited for the fall, but it never came. Yet again, I found myself saved by none other than Edward Cullen. This was getting to be a habit. One I wasn't for sure that I that I hated.

**(A/N: I first would like to apologize for taking so long to update. School is getting hectic with finals around the corner. Just two more weeks, two very long weeks of school left…lol. I'd like to say thanks to all the reviewers! I enjoyed all of them. And I would like to say thanks to my awesome beta Shanbug07. So, what do you think? What is Edward doing in her room? What does he have planned? Did you enjoy Edward's point of view? Or should I just stick to Bella's? Please review and let me know what you think! Also, I have a poll on my profile. Please take it if you have the time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"I'm sorry," I replied blushing. I wished for once in my life I could be graceful, that I could get through an entire day without running into someone or falling over something. Was that too much to ask?

"It's ok," he chuckled still holding me. I was suddenly aware of our close proximity. My face burned even more with this new realization.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just decided to drop by," he replied as he let go of me. I suddenly felt like I was missing something. His touch had left a burning feeling, a longing.

"Oh," I sighed as I walked around him and sat my things on my desk. The room was still piled high with boxes and bags. I noticed Alice was no where in sight.

"Jasper stopped by and took Alice to breakfast," Edward said as if reading my mind.

"I was wondering."

"Would you like to get something to eat?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Actually, yeah," I laughed as my stomach started to growl. I hadn't eaten since early the day before and was quite famished.

"We could eat on campus or I know of a diner near by," he offered.

"What's better?" I asked as I took my hair brush from my duffle bag and started to comb through my wet hair.

"Personally, I like the diner," he replied smiling his lopsided grin.

"The diner it is," I sighed as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. It would take too long to dry and my stomach was protesting loudly. I needed to get some food in it before it decided to jump out of my body and get it itself.

"I'm just going to run upstairs and get my keys, I'll be back in a few moments," he said as he stood up straight and opened the door.

"Alright, I'll be ready," I told him as I turned to finish my routine. Just as soon as he closed the door, I grabbed my deodorant and applied a thick layer. With it being so hot, it was necessary. Putting my deodorant back, I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and ran to the bathroom. Brushing my teeth at the speed of light, I hurried back to the room. Throwing my toothbrush and paste into my bag, I grabbed a pair of black flip-flops from my duffle and slipped them on. I was undoubtedly looking frumpy, but I didn't have time for primping.

As promised, Edward came back to the room. He knocked on the door lightly and I opened it too see him smiling brightly at me. I noticed he was wearing a white polo shirt and a pair of jeans. I internally admitted that he could make anything look good.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my phone and keys," I replied as I ran over to my desk. I picked up my keys and grabbed my cell phone off my bed. Going through my duffle, I found my wallet and pulled out a few bills and slid them into my pocket.

"Alright," I said as I turned to him.

"Got everything?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied as I walked back over to him. He moved aside so I could walk out the door. Closing it behind me, I turned and locked it. It was then I stole a glance at him and noticed he was looking at me. I redirected my gaze hoping he hadn't caught me looking.

"I think you'll really like this place," he said as we started to walk down the hall.

"What do they serve?" I asked as we started down the stairs. My legs were protesting the movement. They were extremely sore.

"About anything you could imagine," he chuckled.

"So if I wanted a polka-dotted dodo bird egg, I could get it?" I laughed. Looking over at him, I could see he was amused. Not many people understood my sense of humor. They often found it a bit odd and in turn they found me weird.

"I'm not for sure if they carry those. I must comment on their deep fried unicorn, though," he laughed. I couldn't contain myself, I burst out laughing. But I didn't mind, it felt good to be around Edward like this, so carefree. I had never been able to be so free around anyone before.

"I don't care much for unicorn, I'm much more partial to kangaroo," I giggled.

"Nothing like a little thunder from down under," he laughed. I snorted when he said it. I definitely hadn't expected him to say that. His sense of humor was very attractive. I could feel myself being drawn to him.

We reached the first floor and walked into the lobby. It was filled with people going through the same process I had gone through yesterday. A large line of people stood at the front desk waiting to be checked in. Today was the last day to move in; it was going to be crowded on campus today.

Shuffling through the crowd of people, we made our way outside of the building and walked to the student parking lot, still laughing at our silliness.

"I hope pancakes and things of that manner will be ok?" Edward asked as we reached his shiny silver Volvo.

"That sounds perfect, I'm a little burnt out on kangaroo and mythical creatures," I replied scrunching my nose. His lips twisted into what was becoming my favorite crooked smile and he opened the door for me.

"Great, unicorn gives me heartburn," he laughed as he closed the door and walked around the car and opened the driver's side to slip in. I had never been so carefree and playful with anyone in my entire life.

"Sleep well last night?" I asked him as he started his car.

"Not really," he sighed.

"Me either. That mattress is going to be the death of me," I groaned rubbing my sore neck.

"I have no qualms with my mattress; I do have a few with Emmett,"

"Pranks?" I laughed.

"You don't want to know," he groaned as he put the car in reverse and backed out of his spot.

"Come on, you can tell me," I urged him. I knew from the moment I had met Emmett that he was a big joker.

"He put something in my bed," he answered. I could tell that he was trying to avoid the subject.

"What did he put in it?" I inquired.

"It was nothing really; I kind of just over-reacted,"

"Edward, tell me, please?" I asked. It was at that moment my cell phone went off blaring Debussy's Claire de Lune throughout the car. I knew before I answered it, it was my mom.

"Hello," I said as I flipped open the phone.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME?" she shrieked. I held the phone away from my ear, unable to stand having the noise directly funneled in.

"Mom, calm down," I said as I put the phone back to my ear.

"Calm down! I've been waiting to hear from you. I was worried to death!" she exclaimed. My mom had a way of blowing things way out of proportion. If she had checked her email she would have seen that I was ok.

"Mom, is your computer on?" I asked getting a bit annoyed at her.

"Yes."

"Look in your email please," I said as I looked over at Edward. He seemed to be amused overhearing my mom's outburst.

"I don't understand why, but ok," she replied. I listened to the other end of the phone. The clacking of a keyboard and a few clicks of a mouse could be heard.

"Oh," she sighed. I could hear the embarrassment in her voice.

"I wasn't for sure if you would be in from work when I got here and so I figured an email would suffice until today. I was going to call you later," I laughed.

"Sorry sweetheart,"

"It's ok,"

"So, tell me, how do you like it there?" she asked.

"It's alright. I miss dad and you," I sighed.

"I know and we miss you sweetie. But I think it's good that you're getting out there and making something out of yourself," she replied. She hadn't had the opportunity that I had. She had gotten pregnant during her senior year with me and married at the age of 18. She had to be mom and take care of my dad and me. She had high hopes for me to say the least.

"Yeah. Is dad at work?" I questioned her.

"Yes. It's another busy day in Forks," she laughed. My dad, the sheriff, had the easiest job in, probably, the entire world. The crime rate there was practically zero, and when a problem did arise it was usually only a speeding ticket.

"Tell him I said hey when he get's home."

"Will do. Oh, before I forget. You're dad put some money in your bank account,"

"What!" I exclaimed. I had given them specific orders when we spoke of college that they weren't to put money in my account unless it was an emergency. I was going to get a job and take care of myself. They had too much to worry about to be giving me money.

"Bella, don't protest. He only put fifty dollars in there. He couldn't bear to think of you not having any money."

"I have money. Don't put anymore in there. I will be getting a job," I groaned.

"Fine, but remember your education comes first. If we have to, your dad and I can take out a loan or even a second mortgage."

"No. Like I said before, that's not happening,"

"You're just as stubborn as Charlie. But, I'm sorry Bell's. I'm going to have to get off here. I'm meeting Sue in an hour,"

"Alright, I love you mom."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye," I replied as I hung up the phone. I had completely forgotten that Edward was with me. I had also not realized that we had come to a stop.

"Sorry about that," I sighed as I put my phone away.

"Don't worry, I have parent's too," he laughed. He got out of the car and before I could turn to open my door, he was there, holding it open for me.

"Thanks," I replied as I got out.

"You're welcome," he said offering me his arm. I was a bit taken back by his boldness. But I took his arm anyway.

"So, I believe we were discussing an item Emmett left in your bed," I laughed as he opened the door.

"Not that again," he groaned as he ushered me in.

"Yes, that again," I giggled. Standing in the diner, I couldn't help but think how quaint it was. It was decorated in a fifties theme and had the feeling of Al's on Happy Days. I instantly loved it.

"Can I get you two a booth?" a chirper old waitress asked us.

"Yes please," Edward answered. She led us to a little corner in the back. It was slightly secluded and comfortable enough. We took our seats across from each other.

"I'm Mary. I'll be your waitress. Here you go, take your time," she said as she handed us a couple menus.

"Thanks," I said as I smiled up at her.

"You're welcome dear," Mary replied smiling as she walked away.

"I know what I'm getting," Edward said as he put the menu down.

"I'm glad you do," I groaned as I searched through the large list of breakfast foods, unable to decide.

"Could I get you two something to drink?" Mary asked as she returned.

"Yes, I'll have a coke, what do you want Bella?" Edward asked looking at me.

"Coke, please," I replied still studying the menu. She left to retrieve the sodas while I continued to scan through the lists of food items.

"Need a suggestion?" Edward laughed.

"Yes, I have no idea what to choose. Everything sounds so good," I sighed.

"Their pancakes are good. The breakfast platter is Emmett's favorite. And I think Jasper would recommend the hamburger," he said.

"I definitely couldn't eat the breakfast platter," I said as I eyed the mass amount of food that came along with it.

"I didn't think so," he chuckled.

"Pancakes sound good," I replied as I sat down the menu. It was then Mary returned.

"Here you go, are you ready to order?" She asked sitting the cokes down in front of us.

"I think we'll both have an order of pancakes, please," Edward said as he studied my face for an objection.

"Alright, two orders of pancakes it is," she replied as she took the menus from us.

"So, are you going to enlighten me about the gift that Emmett left in your bed?" I asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

"You're not going to give up are you?" He laughed.

"If you don't want to tell me I understand," I sighed disappointedly.

"I tell you what, let's make a deal," he bargained. I looked into his green eyes and saw a twinkle of what I could only imagine was mischief.

"What type of deal?" I asked suspiciously.

"A game of twenty questions. You can ask me some questions that I must answer and in turn I will ask you some questions that you have to answer," he replied. I didn't see any harm coming from this, it could actually be fun.

"Alright," I replied smiling.

"Ladies first," he said gesturing towards me.

"Ok, well, what did Emmett put in your bed?" I questioned him. He redirected his gaze towards the window and tapped the table.

"A blowup doll," he answered quietly. I couldn't help but snicker.

"Sorry," I giggled as I contained myself.

"It's alright. I guess it was a little funny, considering I thought it was Jessica at first," he chuckled. Mary then approached carrying a tray with our pancakes.

"Here you go dears," she said as she put the plates and silverware down in front of us. As well as pitcher filled with syrup.

"Thanks," Edward and I replied as she walked away.

"I do believe Jessica hates me," I sighed as I took the pitcher of syrup and poured some of the amber liquid onto my steaming pancakes.

"Alice told me what happened," he replied. I felt myself blushing, knowing he that knew about my little incident with Jessica.

"Oh," I sighed too embarrassed to say anything else. Taking my fork, I sliced through the pancake and stabbed it.

"Don't be embarrassed. She should have locked the door," he comforted as he poured the syrup on his pancakes.

"I know," I replied in between bites.

"So, I noticed your ring tone was Debussy. Do you listen to that type of music often?" he questioned me before taking a bite.

"Actually, yes. My mom is a big fan of classical music and always played it around the house. Debussy is one of my favorites. What about you?" I asked a bit shocked that he had recognized Debussy. Very few people would be able to pick it out.

"I have a rather large CD collection to be honest. But Debussy is one of my favorites," he answered looking at me intently.

"I love music," I said as I sliced through the pancake making bite size pieces.

"And reading, I take it?" he asked taking a sip of his coke.

"Yes, reading is my favorite thing to do. I could read for hours," I answered before taking a drink of my soda. Taking another bite, I was full. I put my fork down and pushed my plate away.

"Are you finished?" he asked eyeing my half eaten pancake.

"Yep," I laughed.

"You said you were a music major. Do you play an instrument?" I asked as I watched him eat. The light coming from the near by window made his hair appear almost copper like in color.

"Yes. I play piano," he answered.

"Impressive," I replied. My mom had sent me to piano lessons when I was younger. But, I unfortunately never caught on.

"Ah, I do ok," he answered. I had a feeling he was being modest.

"Could I get you something else?" Mary asked as she approached our table.

"I'm fine thanks," I responded.

"I'm fine too," Edward replied.

"Alright, here's the check, just bring it to the cash register when you're ready to pay," she said as she walked away leaving the bill at the table.

"I'm paying my half," I said as I took out my money.

"Nonsense," Edward laughed.

"Really, I can take care of it,"

"Bella, it's on me. I invited you here," he said. Our gazes locked momentarily and coherent thought was just not an option for me.

"Are you ready?" he chuckled bringing me from my momentary haze.

"Yeah," I replied amazed that he had that effect over me. I slid out of the booth and followed him to the cash register. I could see that arguing over paying would be useless so I allowed him to pay. I would, however, find a way to return the favor.

"Thanks, come again," Mary said from behind the cash register. She was smiling brightly at the two of us.

"Thank you," I replied as I turned to leave with Edward.

"Bella, I was wondering if I could ask you one more question?" Edward asked me when we reached his car.

"Um, sure, I guess," I replied. I couldn't foresee any problems arising from him asking another question.

"Alright, I'll wait until we get in the car," he said. He opened the door and I got in. He then proceeded to go to the driver's side to get in.

"You were asking?" I inquired as he shuffled around in his seat.

"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. But what happened between you and your ex-boyfriend?" he asked as he put his keys in the ignition. I instantly stiffened in my chair. Why did he have to ask that question? I wasn't ready to tell him. I wasn't even for sure how he would take it.

"Bella," he said bringing me from my thoughts. I hadn't even realized I had spaced out.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know if I should tell you," I sighed. Unable to look him in the eye, I kept my eye on the passing by scenery.

"You can tell me anything," he replied. I could detect a hint of disappointment in his voice that I didn't trust him. But that wasn't the reason behind it at all. I was worried that he would think differently of me and that's not what I wanted. I just wanted to be accepted.

"We, well, we didn't see things in the same way," I told him. I looked over to see him nodding for me to continue.

"He had bigger plans for the relationship than I had. He saw us getting married and all that comes along with it. He wanted me to stay there for college."

"And that is what was worrying you?" Edward asked me. I had yet to tell him the rest.

"There's more."

"Oh."

"He felt that since he loved me so much that I should love him the same way. I wasn't really for sure how I felt about him. I mean, I liked him obviously. But when I looked at him I didn't see myself having kids and having a house with him. I couldn't get past us just being friends. I realized this and I told him," I sighed. I could feel tears starting to flow down my cheeks. As the words slipped from my mouth I was reliving the whole ordeal. I felt a chill run down my spine, causing me to shake.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked as he pulled into a parking lot in front of a mall and parked the car. He was gazing at me fully now.

"Yeah," I replied as I wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry I pushed you," he said as he took my hand in his.

"It's ok," I sighed feeling instantly comforted.

"So you realize that you love him, now?" Edward asked solemnly.

"No!" I exclaimed. I was a bit shocked at my reaction.

"There's more?" Edward guessed.

"Yes."

"Care to tell me?" he asked.

"You'll keep this to yourself?" I asked. No one actually knew what happened, besides the two of us. My mom and dad didn't even have a clue.

"Of course," he replied.

"It was right after graduation. I had made my decision to come here and I knew I couldn't continue to lead him on any further. He didn't deserve that. I went to his house to talk. I wanted him to understand that I still wanted to be his friend, as we had been before we took it to the next level, and that I was sorry I let things get so out of hand. When I started to tell him, he went berserk. He wouldn't accept that I didn't love him, he told me I was just trying to fool myself and that he would prove it," I told him. It was then I began to sob the memory was still fresh.

"Did he, did he hurt you?" Edward asked rubbing his thumb gently across my hand.

"No. He tried to, I think. He started kissing me. I tried to push him off, I was too weak. He tore off my shirt and started to do undo my pants. I don't know what made him realize what he was doing wasn't right. But just as soon as he let go of me, I jetted from his house and haven't been back since," I answered, tears streaming down my face. I had just told him about the most horrid thing that had ever happened to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward said pain present in his tone. I turned to look at him. His brows were creased.

"No, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have let it get that far," I replied as I wiped away my tears.

"Surely, you don't blame yourself?"

"Not entirely."

"You are not to be blamed at all."

"I didn't have to let things get that far. As soon as I realized the relationship was one-sided I should have broke it off," I sighed. I had thought it over many times and everything pointed to that mistake. If only I had told him when I found out, things wouldn't have gotten that far.

"Bella, you are not at fault. He had no right doing what he did," Edward said. I could detect anger in his tone.

"I'm sorry, please don't be angry," I cried.

"I'm not angry at you Bella. I'm angry that you blame yourself and that you, being such a wonderful person, was subjected to that," he said as he leaned over and took me in his arms, holding me close to him. It was as if I fit perfectly, like I belonged there. A few more tears escaped and landed on his shirt, staining it.

"Sorry for your shirt," I said as I pulled away wiping away the remainder.

"It's ok, I'm here any time you need me," he replied.

"Thanks," I said smiling. Looking at him, I could see he was sincere.

"Are you ready to go back to the dorm?" he asked.

"Yes."

"To the dorm's it is," he said as he put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. I was glad he had pulled over. I didn't want him to see me like this, besides every one else.

"I had a good time today," I told him as we pulled onto campus.

"I did too. I hope we can do it again," he said as we came to the student parking lot behind our residence hall.

"Me too," I replied as he found a spot.

"Everyone is going to go looking around campus this evening to find our classroom buildings and such, would you like to go?" he asked before getting out the car.

"Yes, I was actually going to go out by myself and find the buildings," I admitted.

"You shouldn't go out by yourself," He said as he turned to open his door. I opened mine and got out. It was already extremely hot and it was just over twelve thirty.

"It's alright, I'm used to doing stuff on my own," I told him as I shut the car door.

"But that was in a small town. Things are different here," he said as we walked to the dorm.

"I'm a big girl. I'll be ok," I laughed as we reached the door. He took out his card and swiped it. Permitting us entry, we opened it and walked in.

"Bella, I really think it's a bad idea for you to be out walking around on your own. You should have Alice, Rosalie, or someone else with you," he said as we stood in front of the elevator.

"Edward, don't worry, I'll be fine," I said as the elevator opened. Two giggling girls walked off, they were obviously staring at Edward and it was making me quite uncomfortable. Couldn't they see me standing right there beside him? We walked onto the elevator and seeing no one else wanted in he pushed the button.

"I still think that it's unwise," he sighed as he pushed the button to the fourth floor.

"Ok, I will at least attempt to call someone if I want to go out alone," I told him as the elevator started to rise.

"Alright. Know that I expect to be called," he replied eyeing me seriously.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled. The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and we got out. We walked to my room in silence.

"I'll be by later with Jasper and Emmett," he said as we stood outside my door.

"Alright, see you then," I replied smiling. Even though I had ended up crying, I had, had a wonderful time. Being around Edward was just so easy. I loved every moment.

"Bye," he said as I opened the door. I walked in and closed the door as I saw him turn to walk away.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked before I could turn around.

"I went out to eat breakfast with Edward."

"Sit down and stay. I'll be right back with Rosalie!" Alice exclaimed as she directed me to a chair and shuffled out of the room. I didn't know what she was doing and I was getting nervous. Was she angry I had gone out to eat with her brother?

**(A/N: First, I'd like to say sorry it took so long to update. This week is final's week and I managed to find time to write this chapter. (lol, to be honest I was procrastinating and writing this when I should have been doing other things). But anyways, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and voted. A special thanks goes out to my beta Shanbug07 (thanks a ton). So, what do you think of this chapter? What does Alice have to say to Bella? Will she be angry that she is hanging out with Edward? Is this more than friendship between Bella and Edward? Review and tell me what you think. Oh, I still have a poll on my profile regarding my stories, please take it if you have the time! I will post the results of it soon.) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

I sat nervously pondering what Alice was up to. Could she be angry that I went out with Edward for breakfast? It wasn't a big deal anyway. It wasn't like it was a date, was it?

"Earth to Bella," Alice laughed as she stood in front of me, Rosalie beside her.

"Sorry, I spaced," I laughed.

"It's no problem. But, we do have a few things to discuss," she said as she pulled out her desk chair and took a seat. Rosalie sat on top of Alice's desk.

"Um, ok,"

"So, let me get this straight, you went out for breakfast with Edward this morning?" Rosalie questioned. I couldn't judge her expression. It didn't seem angry, but at the same time it seemed strained.

"Yes,"

"I told you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Damn , I really didn't think he would get around to it so fast," Rosalie groaned as she pulled a twenty out of her pocket and handed it to Alice.

"What?" I asked noticing their exchange. What kind of bet did they have?

"Sorry, but Rose and I had a bet on how long it would take Edward to ask you out," Alice giggled as she tucked the twenty in her pocket.

"What? It was just breakfast,"

"Bella, It's obvious he likes you," Rosalie replied a smile widening on her face.

"It was just breakfast," I repeated.

"Edward likes you Bella. I can tell. He doesn't just randomly ask girls to breakfast," Alice said. I felt myself begin to smile at her words. I liked Edward; I couldn't fool myself any longer. He was great, what girl wouldn't like him?

"Yeah, Bella. I've never seen Edward act the way he does around you. He's never danced at a party before and I'm pretty sure he has never smiled as much as he has been lately," Rosalie added.

"Really you guys, I'm sure he just wants to be my friend," I sighed. I didn't know how Edward actually felt about me, and I didn't want to set myself up for a fall.

"Trust us Bella, he wants to be more than just friends," Alice laughed.

"And how do you know for sure?" I questioned them. I had heard their suspicions and their assumptions and it was all just that. Nothing seemed to be solid.

"Bella, I know my brother. He hasn't told me yet, but I promise he does. Back home, he wouldn't give those girls the time of day and he is going out of his way to see you," Alice explained.

"He's just being a friend," I sighed.

"Bella, we invited him to go to breakfast with us this morning but he insisted on waiting for you," Rosalie said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really,"

"It's not that I don't hope what you two say is true. I just don't want to get my hopes up," I admitted.

"So you do like him!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair and wrapped her tiny little arms around me.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Don't worry Bella, Alice and I will have you two officially together in no time!" Rosalie said excitedly.

"Oh, and just think of how jealous Jessica will be," Alice laughed wickedly.

"Ooh, you have to come with us this evening to tour the campus!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"He invited me," I admitted.

"See! He does like you!" Alice giggled her arms still securely around me.

"We have to dress you up," Rosalie replied. She seemed deep in thought.

"Yes definitely. I have the perfect outfit!" Alice said as she let go of me to go through her things. Our room had yet to be unpacked.

"I hate to seem like a party pooper, but we really need to unpack," I sighed as I viewed the mass amount of stuff we had lying around.

"You're right," Alice pouted.

"I still have to unpack as well," Rosalie sighed.

"How about we all unpack and when we're done we meet up in here to get ready!" Alice proposed.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Me too. I just hope Jessica is out,"

"Good luck," Alice laughed as Rosalie stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"If I call, you may have to come and help me with the body," Rosalie laughed as she went through the door.

"I know a few ways to get rid of it," Alice giggled. I turned to my boxes and with a groan, I started to unpack. The first one I came across was the one containing my wardrobe. Dragging it over to the dresser that was provided in the room, I started to pull out my clothes.

"Bella, I hope this doesn't sound rude, but we must work on your wardrobe," Alice said as she watched me unpack.

"What's wrong with my clothing?" I asked a bit hurt.

"Nothing, if one can live solely on t-shirts and jeans," she retorted unpacking a box filled with her clothes. I noticed a different variety of things. She had tank tops, blouses, and skirts of all different shape, sizes and colors. I had to admit my wardrobe looked a bit bland compared to hers.

"I'll have you know I've been working on my wardrobe for years," I quipped as I placed a few t-shirts in a drawer.

"I can tell," she laughed pointing to the holey t-shirt I was currently putting away.

"I sleep in it," I explained as I put it in the drawer.

"Bella sweetie, you and I are going shopping, and soon!" she exclaimed as she went back to put her things away.

"That's a no can do," I sighed.

"Bella, you can't honestly have a valid reason to not go shopping," she retorted still putting away her clothes.

"I do," I replied remembering my bank account. Although I had managed to accumulate a lot of money my past couple of summers of working at Forks diner, I wasn't about to be frivolous and waste it all on a shopping trip. The money in that account had to buy my books and pay for any other expense that could arise.

"Sure. And that would be?" she turned around questioning me.

"No money," I replied still putting away my clothing. Some of it was worn and maybe some of it was ratty, but it was all I had.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off like that. But seriously, I'm taking you shopping. And don't worry, it's on me," she replied quickly. It took me a minute to wrap myself around what she had said.

"No. You're not going to buy me clothes," I huffed. I didn't like gifts, not even from my parents. I would rather people take care of themselves and not worry about me.

"Of course I am silly," she giggled as she took out a few clothes hangers and started putting her clothes on them.

"Alice, no. I can't let you do that,"

"Why not?" she questioned me.

"For one, I don't like people giving me things. And two, we've only just met," I replied as I pulled the last of my clothes from the box. It took me practically no time to store my things.

"Bella, although we have just met, I feel like you're sort of a sister I never had, along with Rose. Call me crazy, but I have a feeling that I will be able to call you that, one day!" she said. I thought she was kidding for a moment, but upon looking at her, I saw that she was dead serious.

"Alice, I haven't even been out on a date with Edward," I reminded her as I took apart the box, making it flat.

"Don't question it Bella. I have a way of knowing these things," she replied in an all-knowing tone.

"So you're a psychic now?" I laughed.

"Laugh all you want. Alice sees and knows all," she giggled as she finished unloading her box.

"Sure, sure," I muttered as I opened another box. This box held some of my most prized possessions, my books. Carefully, I pulled out my worn out copies of 'Pride and Prejudice', 'Wuthering Heights', as well as a book of Shakespeare's plays just to name a few. I carefully arranged them on the shelf that hovered above my desk. They were very dear to me. Each of them had offered a sort of get-a-way to the world at different points in my life.

"You've certainly worn those out," Alice commented as she pulled out a fuzzy pink rug from one of her boxes.

"Yep," I agreed as I continued to stack the books. Once everyone was carefully placed, I took out some school supplies I had brought. I arranged my notebooks and tablets on my desk. I then took my laptop out of the case and set it up on my desk. I plugged in the charger and made sure the computer was in the center, I couldn't stand the thought of it falling off the desk. I couldn't afford another one.

Once my desk was arranged, I opened another of my boxes. A few more items of clothing and some shoes were found in this one. I unpacked it and quickly put away the contents. Alice was still sorting through mountains of clothes. I had a feeling she was a little addicted to shopping as I took in the amount of clothing she had. I had a feeling we would be unpacking for a while.

Two and a half hours later, Alice and I were finished. Our empty boxes had been toted to the trash room and our room no longer looked like a valley of cardboard boxes. My side of the room looked rather plain, just the necessities were sitting around. Alice's, on the other hand, looked to be something out of a magazine. Pink and lime green dominated her color scheme. Her quilt, hamper, as well as desk supplies all matched. She had even packed a fold up chair in one of her larger boxes. No wonder she had so many boxes.

"Your side looks nice," I commented her.

"Yours does too. We need to spice it up though," she said as she surveyed it.

"Ah, it will be fine," I replied as I looked at it. Compared to Alice's, it did look a bit crummy. My bedspread was the only thing that stood out. I had no rug or matching desk supplies. But, I was content. It was me, simple and plain.

"Nonsense. I will have it looking spectacular in a week!" she exclaimed.

"Alice, I really don't have the money to worry about it," I sighed.

"And again, I will take care of it!" she giggled.

"Alice…" I started.

"No buts!" she interrupted. It was then my cell phone went off, again blaring Claire de Lune.

"Hello," I said as I took it out of my pocket to answer it.

"Hey, sorry to call again Bells, but I forgot to tell you something," my mom said quickly.

"It's alright. What is it mom?" I asked.

"Your dad and I were talking and we really want you to come in for Thanksgiving. I'll be sending you plane tickets," she said.

"Mom, you do realize Thanksgiving is months away," I laughed.

"I know, but I was just so excited that I had to tell you," she chuckled.

"Thanks. But isn't that a bit expensive? I could just stay here you know," I replied.

"No! You are coming home! Don't worry about cost!" she exclaimed.

"But mom…," I started.

"No buts! I will be sending you the tickets and you will be coming home," she said sternly. When she was like that, there was no changing her mind. I would be going home for Thanksgiving.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Well dear, that's all I really had to say. Make sure to keep contact," she sighed sadly. I could see that she had purposely forgotten to tell me that she would have a reason to call me again. I knew her too well.

"I will mom. Just give me the chance to call," I laughed.

"Alright, I love you sweetie,"

"I love you too. Tell dad I said hey," I replied.

"I will. Bye,"

"Bye," I said as I shut my phone.

"I didn't realize you had a cell phone," Alice said as I hung up.

"Yeah, I don't live in the stone ages," I laughed.

"Well why didn't you say something?" she pouted.

"You never asked,"

"You know what this means don't you?" she said as she walked over to her purse and pulled out a pink crystal encrusted flip phone.

"That your phone is much prettier than mine?" I laughed looking down at my simple silver flip phone.

"No silly! We have to trade numbers," she giggled.

"Oh," I laughed as I handed her my phone. She handed me hers and we commenced in exchanging numbers.

"Here, I programmed in Rose's while I was at it," she said handing it back to me.

"Thanks," I replied as I put it in my pocket.

"I wonder what's taking Rose," Alice said as she walked over to her desk and took a seat in front of her pink computer. Really, she had everything coordinated.

"Maybe Jessica caused her head to explode," I laughed.

"No. I would say that Rose would kill her first," Alice giggled.

"Who would I kill?" Rosalie asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Just your favorite roomie," Alice replied.

"Ugh. I got lucky and she was only there for the last thirty minutes," she grimaced as she walked over to Alice's fold out chair and took a seat.

"Did you get everything put away?" I asked pulling out my desk chair and taking a seat.

"Yes. But can you believe the nerve of Jessica? She questioned whether or not my Gucci bag was real!" Rosalie huffed.

"Calm down Rosalie," Alice giggled. I was quickly realizing that these kids were loaded, well at least their parents were.

"And then she went on to complain about how my stuff was taking over too much of the room,"

"Is it?" Alice asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course. But it's not like she has stuff to put there. She has all her things put away and my stuff is merely filling up what would otherwise be empty space," she explained. I couldn't help but laugh. It was obvious that Rosalie just wasn't meant to room with anyone. Not that she wasn't nice; she would just be a hard person to room with.

"Speaking of stuff to fill up empty spaces, you, Bella, and I have to go shopping," Alice said pointing over to my side of the room.

"Definitely," Rosalie said surveying my side.

"Hey," I replied in a hurt tone.

"You'll love it when I'm done," Alice giggled.

"Never question the pixie," Rosalie said seriously.

"And we have to take her shopping for a new wardrobe," Alice said excitedly.

"Yes, I was thinking about that earlier," Rosalie replied.

"Don't I have any say?" I muttered.

"Nope, you just have to come along," Alice laughed.

"It's best just to play along," Rosalie warned.

"Hey! I resent that," Alice pouted. I could see that my arguments would go no where. But I really didn't like the idea of them, or namely Alice, spending money on me. I would find some reason to get out of shopping.

"It's a couple hours until the boys drop by. We better start getting ready," Rosalie said as she stood up straight.

"Oh, I forgot to show you the outfit!" Alice exclaimed as she ran over to her drawers and pulled out a few clothing items. From where I was sitting, I couldn't really distinguish what she had.

"So, what do you think?" she asked holding up a pair of frayed denim shorts and a dark blue halter top. There was no way I could wear that.

"Gorgeous," Rosalie said as she eyed the outfit.

"Uh, I can't wear that," I said seriously. Halter tops and itty bitty shorts just weren't my style.

"Why not?" Alice said putting on a perfect puppy dog pout. I could see how she easily got her way. Her small stature and pixie like features made her look youthful.

"Because I would look horrendous in that,"

"Bella, you will look great! Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you," Rosalie said.

"I don't know," I sighed in frustration. They obviously knew what they were talking about, both of them had boyfriends. But I didn't know if I would look good in clothing like that. I'd always been too insecure to wear them.

"It's more clothing than you were wearing last night," Alice quipped as she brought the outfit over to me and held it out.

"Ok, I'll try it on," I sighed in defeat. She was right. The skirt I was wearing last night was definitely a lot more revealing than the shorts would be.

"And you'll love it," Alice laughed as I walked into the bathroom toting the clothing. As soon as the door was shut, I pulled off my t-shirt and my shorts, which were much longer than the ones Alice had handed me. I pulled the halter top on and then the shorts. Everything fit snugly, not tight, just right.

Pulling the shorts down slightly, I walked back into the room.

"Wow!" Rosalie whistled as I entered the room.

"Wow is right Bella!" Alice exclaimed. She then pulled me over to her desk and started taking out makeup. I had a feeling that I was going to be some type of Bella Barbie for these two from here on out. Although I really detested makeovers, as long as they didn't go overboard, I would let them. I wanted them to be happy, they were after all my friends.

An hour and a few minutes later, the torture was over. They had glossed, shadowed, and blushed my face as well as brushed, product-ed, and straightened my hair. Needless to say, I was feeling a bit overdone to be going for a tour of campus.

"He won't know what hit him," Alice giggled wickedly as she handed me the mirror. Looking back at me was the same girl from the night before, only slight alterations. It still baffled me that it was me staring back. I was just waiting for them to start laughing and the girl behind the mirror would walk away and I would discover that there actually was no glass in the mirror that I was looking at someone standing there. But as I studied the face staring back at me, I could detect my features. They really had done a wonderful job.

"Thanks," I smiled at the two of them.

"Any time!" Alice exclaimed. She was touching up her makeup as was Rosalie.

"I guess I kept you two from getting ready," I sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Rosalie said smiling.

"Can I wear my black flip flops with this?" I asked.

"I was thinking some black flats," Alice said as she put her make up away.

"Definitely," Rosalie replied smiling.

"Ok," I sighed. At least they weren't trying to get me into heels.

"Here," Alice said as she handed me a pair of flats.

"Thanks,"

"No need for thanks," Alice said waving me off.

"Yeah, it's what friends are for," Rosalie replied. It was then Rosalie's cell phone went off. Her ringtone was 'Grind on Me' by Pretty Ricky and I had to laugh. It had to be Emmett calling.

"Hello," she purred into the phone.

"Yeah, we're ready," she continued.

"That sounds great," she said after a few moments.

"See you in a few, love ya," she replied as she clicked her phone shut.

"That was Emmett, the boys are on their way on up," Rosalie said. I instantly felt nauseous. What would Edward think of what I was wearing? What did he think of me?

**(A/N: So, I managed to get another update in this week. Two finals down, three to go! I find it's a lot easier to write when your procrastinating..lol. As always, I'd like to thank all that have reviewed and read, as well as my totally awesome beta Shanbug07 (thanks a million for everything). I'd also suggest you check out her story "Always and Forever", it's great! So, what do you think? Bella admitted she likes Edward, will he return the sentiment? How will their tour of campus go? With Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie there, what will happen? Please review and let me know what you think, I love input!) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Do you want to use my purse?" Alice asked holding up a black leather hobo bag.

"Sure," I sighed, noticing the short pockets was too small to hold my cell phone and things.

"Here," she said handing it to me. I slipped my cell phone, wallet, and keys as well as my key card into the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I sighed out loud trying to get my nerves in check.

"Don't worry Bella," Rosalie comforted me. I nodded my head, not trusting my words. It was then a thunderous knock came upon on door; it was no doubt Emmett.

Alice walked over and opened it, as predicted Emmett was standing there with Edward and Jasper in tow.

"Hey girls, are you ready?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, we're ready," Rosalie said as she stepped forward.

"Great, let's go," he chuckled as he grabbed Rosalie's hand and led her out of the room.

"Ready Alice?" Jasper asked as he moved towards her.

"Yes," she skipped towards him. I laughed out how much Jasper and Alice contrasted each other. He was so calm and collected while she was always hyper and spontaneous. Their personalities really complemented one another.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Edward asked as he stepped forward, his hands crammed into his jean pockets.

"Yes," I responded.

"You look lovely tonight," he said as we walked out behind the others.

"Thanks, you look nice too," I replied as I blushed. I locked the door and turned to face him.

"Are you ready for classes?" he asked as we walked behind the rest of the group.

"No," I laughed. "Are you?"

"No, but I guess there's no turning back now," he chuckled.

"Will you two hurry up?" Emmett called to us from the elevator.

"Chill it Emmett," Rosalie hissed as we waited in front of the elevator doors.

"Calm down Rosie, I was just kidding," he chuckled, earning a serious death glare from Rosalie. She looked extremely vicious. I made a mental note never to anger her; I would hate to be at the receiving end of one of those looks.

"We have to check out the Art department!" Alice exclaimed.

"We will," Jasper replied trying to calm her down. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Out walked a very giddy looking Jessica.

"Hey Rose!" she exclaimed as she walked out of the elevator and stopped, blocking our entrance.

"Um, hi," Rose replied calmly.

"What are all you guys up to?" she inquired as she took a look around the group. She stopped looking when she caught site of Edward.

"Just going out," Rose answered.

"Oh," she sighed, her gaze still on Edward who was shuffling around uncomfortably.

"Yeah, so we'll just be going then," Rose replied as she pushed past Jessica and got onto the elevator.

"See you all later, Edward," she giggled as she walked off. I thought I was going to burst out laughing at her pathetic attempt to capture his eye.

"Aww, Edward," Emmett laughed as we got onto the elevator and pushed the first floor button.

"Shut it Emmett," Edward retorted. I gazed up at him to see that he was clearly not amused.

"I do believe our little Eddie has himself his first stalker," Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett," Edward snarled.

"Don't worry Edward, if you need time alone in the room with her I'll understand," Emmett continued.

"I won't ever need time alone with that, that creature," Edward huffed as the elevator doors swung open. He literally bounded out, leaving the rest of us standing behind.

"What's the rush?" Emmett called out after him as we all walked out. I felt a little abandoned as I walked behind the group of couples. But, I couldn't blame Edward. I would have gotten out of there as fast I could as well.

"Emmett, can't you just drop it?" Rosalie asked gazing at him seriously.

"Fine," he muttered like a reprimanded little kid.

"Thanks," she replied smiling brightly.

"You're welcome," he replied, a mischievous glint in his eye. I could only assume there was some type of unspoken message being relayed between the two of them.

"Oh, I know! How about we all go out to eat afterwards?" Alice proposed as we started to walk out of the lobby, a few feet behind Edward.

"Yeah!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Sure," Rosalie replied calmly, while looking amused at Emmett's outburst.

"Bella?" Alice questioned looking back at me.

"Sure," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Edward, are you coming?" Alice asked as she turned her attention to him.

"Yeah," he replied. I felt relieved knowing he would be there. I didn't want to be the 'fifth' wheel. Edward had reached the door and was holding it open for our little group. As I walked through he followed behind me.

"Sorry about that," he said as we walked behind the rest of the group.

"It's alright," I responded.

"Emmett just knows how to push my buttons,"

"I can tell," I laughed. We were now walking down a sidewalk towards a very architectural looking building.

"Is this it?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yes, this is the art building," Jasper said.

"I can't wait!" Alice exclaimed as she bounced up and down.

"Gees Alice, are you really that excited to go to class?" Emmett asked.

"Yes!" she replied enthusiastically.

"She just hasn't been to class yet," Rosalie laughed.

"Some people like to learn," Alice replied as she stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, you'll be saying that when you have an eight o'clock class the next morning and you're pulling an all-nighter," Emmett chuckled.

"Some people don't put their studying off to last minute like you Emmett," she retorted.

"Are we going to stand here arguing all day? Or are we actually going to go look at some interesting class room buildings?" Rosalie asked.

"I resent that," Alice said her eyes narrowing. I hadn't actually learned of what majors any one else where, except Edward. Assumingly, Alice was some type of Art major. Looking at Rose, I had no clue what she would be doing. Emmett looked as if he belonged in Physical Education; he was very muscular and clearly athletic. Jasper seemed calm and collected, I really didn't know what he would be interested in.

"What would you like to check out Bella?" Edward asked me bringing me from my thoughts. I realized that I had spaced out and instantly became embarrassed.

"Um, just the English building," I replied.

"That's near the Music department, we'll kill two birds with one stone," Emmett said as he started walking past the Art Department.

"What's your first class tomorrow?" Edward asked as we started to follow Emmett's lead.

"English 100," I replied. "And you?"

"English 100," he answered. "What professor do you have?"

"Blackledge," I said, hoping that he would have the same professor. It would be nice having class with someone I actually knew. I was a bit nervous going into a class of all strangers.

"Me too,"

"Really?" I asked, sounding a bit more excited than I meant to.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"You have Blackledge?" Rosalie asked us.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Good luck," Emmett chuckled darkly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked feeling nervous.

"He's impossible. No one comes out with over a B," Rosalie explained. My stomach churned, with my scholarship I had to keep a 3.0 grade point average. I was counting on coming out of English with an A.

"Super," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Bella," He said. I glanced over to see what looked to be a worried expression crossing his face.

"Really, it's nothing," I replied attempting to smile.

"Alright," he gave in. I could tell that he was not happy however. He seemed to know that I was keeping something from him.

"Here we are, the English building," Emmett announced in a tour guide like manner. From where I stood, it appeared to be about four stories in height. The same sandy stone that covered the residence hall faced this building as well. Large dark windows dotted the front of the building. It was not as fancy as the architectural Art building, but it was nice, nonetheless.

"Are you majoring in English Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I replied, "What are you majoring in?"

"Interior design!" she exclaimed. I should have guessed. Her side of the room was ridiculously pretty; she already had the skills to be one.

"Nice, what about every body else?" I asked.

"Engineering," Rosalie replied much to my shock. With her appearance, she could easily be a model. I would have never in a million years guessed engineering.

"Physical Therapy," Emmett said.

"Psychology," Jasper responded. I was very surprised by their answers.

"Are we going to look at the Music building?" Alice interrupted.

"Yeah, it's right over there," Emmett said pointing a similar looking building behind the English building.

"What do you think Edward?" Alice chirped.

"That I will be spending a lot of time there," he replied indifferently.

"Aren't any of you excited about going to class tomorrow?" she asked eying us all.

"Not really," Emmett answered.

"You don't count. Aren't you excited Bella?" she inquired turning her full attention to me.

"Not so much excited as nervous," I answered honestly.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will go fine," Rosalie reassured me.

"I know," I sighed.

"I think now it's time for the most important part of the tour!" Emmett exclaimed.

"And what would that be Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"The student center," he chuckled.

"I should have known," she retorted rolling her eyes.

"What? It's very important to know where the cafeteria is," he laughed.

"Where is it?" Alice asked excitedly. I had come to the conclusion that Alice could get excited over anything.

"Just down this side walk and to the right," he answered.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, calm down pixie," Emmett laughed as he led us to the student center. I was actually happy that he was showing us where it was. I would need to go to the bookstore that was located inside it tomorrow; I hadn't purchased my books yet.

"Ok bear," she laughed as she skipped along, dragging Jasper with her.

"So, would you like to walk to class with me tomorrow?" Edward asked as we followed behind.

"Sure," I replied smiling.

"Great," he said walking casually beside me. Looking ahead, I saw Emmett and Rose as well as Alice and Jasper holding hands. I desperately yearned for Edward to take my hand.

"There she is," Emmett announced proudly pointing to the student center. It was very architectural like the Art building, with different points and angles. Large tinted windows faced the building and palm trees and low lying bushes made up the landscape. It was very picturesque and inviting.

"Wow!" Alice oozed as she looked at the building. It too, appeared to be four stories tall.

"It's Emmett's pride and joy," Rosalie snorted.

"It's got everything you could ever want," Emmett replied dreamingly.

"What type of food places do they have?" Alice asked turning her attention to Jasper.

"Last year there was a Taco Bell, Home Zone, an Asian place, Grill Works, and this really good pasta place," he answered.

"We have to meet up tomorrow and go eat there!" she said excitedly.

"We will," he laughed at her as he placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"When do you get out of class tomorrow?" Edward asked me.

"My last class starts at 12:40, so 1:40," I answered.

"I get out at 12:30," he replied.

"Wish I did," I sighed.

"Do you want to meet up here after your last class?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied happily. I would be eternally grateful to him. I feared having to eat alone.

"We're all out at 1:40 as well, we can all meet up!" Alice added.

"Great," I replied smiling.

"All this talking about eating has made me hungry," Emmett whined.

"Let's go eat," Alice suggested.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There's a great Mexican place near by," Emmett proposed.

"Mexican it is!" Alice said.

"Are you ok with Mexican?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, it's fine," I replied. I could see that he was really caring.

"Bella!" I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Mike Newton approaching me quickly.

"Ugh," I sighed under my breath.

"Um, hi," I replied nicely.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he stopped short of the group.

"Touring campus,"

"Oh, did you get to see everything?" he asked.

"Mostly," I answered. I noticed that he once again was staring at my chest. Could he be any more obvious?

"If you want, I could show you around the rest of campus," he offered a hopeful glint present in his eye.

"That's ok, she's with us," Edward said as he stepped closer to me.

"She can speak for herself Cullen," he retorted looking evilly at Edward.

"Thanks, but no thanks Mike," I answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe we can get together some other time?" he proposed.

"Uhh,…uhh," I stuttered unable to think of anything to say.

"Not likely," Edward said angrily as he put his arm around my waist. I was very happy he was there to rescue me. I didn't know what to say to Mike. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but at the same time I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

"I'll see you around Bella," Mike said taking one last glance at my chest before making his escape.

"Thanks," I said turning my attention to Edward. I could see that he was clearly angry. He was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"It's no problem," he sighed as looked down at me and smiled.

"Bella, you shouldn't let Mike look at you like that," Rosalie said. I noticed that the whole group had turned to face me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Emmett asked. I could instantly visualize a very mean, big Emmett towering above a sniveling Mike. I certainly didn't want to give him a heart attack.

"No, that's alright," I declined.

"Really, I'll just have a nice chat with him, inform him if he messes you with I'll mess with his face," Emmett laughed.

"No, that's ok. I'll just try to avoid him," I responded.

"Alright, suit yourself. The offer still stands though," he replied.

"Come on, let's go eat," Alice said. It was then that Edward took his arm back. As soon as his arm left my waist I felt empty, like a piece of me was missing. I craved for his touch.

"Who's driving?" Emmett asked as we turned to walk back towards the residence halls.

"Same arrangements as last time?" Alice proposed.

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

"Are you ok with it Edward?" Alice asked turning her gaze to him.

"Yeah," he replied quickly. I looked up at him questioningly. Silently, we walked to the parking lot behind the residence hall. I had a feeling that Edward was really upset over Mike's comments. I really couldn't understand why though. It wasn't like we were dating.

Once in the parking lot we found Edward's Volvo and the others retreated to Emmett's Jeep. He opened the passenger side door for me and I climbed in. He got into the driver's side and it was clear that something was on his mind.

We remained in silence as he started the car and back out of his place. He pulled behind Emmett and followed him out of the parking lot.

"Is everything ok Edward?" I asked after a few moments of quiet.

"Yes," he replied.

"There's nothing bothering you?" I asked looking over at him. He seemed to be withdrawn. I was beginning to think that he didn't want me in the car.

"No, well, I just can't stand Mike," he replied.

"Really Edward, it's ok,"

"Bella, he has no right to look at you that way,"

"I know. But don't let Mike get to you," I sighed.

"I'm not, its just that, well, never mind," he said clearly frustrated.

"Edward, what is it?" I queried.

"It's nothing,"

"Edward, you can tell me," I said as I studied his expression. His eyebrows were scrunched and his expression looked pained.

"I'm not for sure how to say it," he replied.

"Just say it, I can take it," I gulped. I had a bad feeling that he was going to tell me he didn't want to hang around me anymore.

"Bella, I really don't know how you'll take it,"

"Edward, if you don't want to hang around me anymore I understand," I responded, knowing that he no longer wanted to hang out with me. Tears filled my eyes as I waited for his reply.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," he responded quickly.

"Really Edward, I would understand," I replied turning away not wanting him to see the tears that had formed.

"Bella, listen. I love hanging out with you. More than any other girl I've met. I just didn't know how to tell you that," he replied.

"That you like to hang out with me?" I asked skeptically. We had pulled off campus and were on now trailing Emmett down a side street.

"Yes, more than that. I really like you Bella. When Mike was looking at you that way I got jealous," he admitted.

"Jealous?"

"Yes, I know it's not sensible. I just really like you and I don't like how he looks at you," he responded.

"Oh," I said at loss for words.

"Bella, I know this is sudden and that we've only known one another for a couple of days, but would you go out on a date with me?" he asked. I sat totally stunned unable to form words. Had he actually asked me out? Did he realize who he was talking to?

"Bella?" he said bringing me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I would love to," I answered.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes," I replied smiling. He looked over at me, crooked grin plastered on his face. He looked unbelievably handsome. How had I gotten so lucky?

Emmett pulled off in front of the restaurant and we pulled in behind him parking the car. I was on cloud nine. I couldn't have been happier. I was going to go on a date with Edward, things couldn't have been better.

When we parked, he told me to stay put and he opened the door for me. I got out of the car and we started to walk towards Emmett's Jeep to join the rest of the group.

"Edward!" a tall strawberry blonde yelled at Edward from outside the restaurant.

"Tanya?" he asked as he looked over at the beautiful blonde. I felt an empty feeling at the pit of my stomach. Edward's face seemed to light up when he saw her. I just knew everything was just too good to be true. I was far too plain and she was just gorgeous. Of course he would like her.

**(A/N: First, I would like to say sorry for taking so long to update. I have been in the middle of moving out of my dorm and moving back home for the summer as well as finishing up finals. Not to mention, lol, that I'm currently working two jobs. Yep, I've been busy. But, things are starting to calm down and I've been finding time to write. Ideally, I would like to have a chapter a day, but that's just not going to happen unfortunately. I hope that I will get at least one chapter a week in if not two. Sorry for this decrease in pace. But anyways, I'd like to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You keep me writing. Thanks to my wondiferous, (yep I made up a word especially for you), beta Shanbug07. So, what is the story behind Tanya and Edward? How will this affect the relationship between Bella and Edward? Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks Again!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The pit of my stomach was burning as I watched the exchange between Edward and the tall blonde now indentified as Tanya. How could I have been so foolish as to believe that he wanted me? I wanted to run away, crawl into my bed, and fade away from the world.

"Shit," I heard him mutter under his breath. I looked up at him skeptically. I could see that while he was smiling, it wasn't a real smile. It was forced, and unlike all the other's I had witnessed, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Eddie! How have you been?" she asked as she approached Edward and me.

"Um, good," he said politely.

"Tanya?" Alice said as she and the rest of the group approached.

"Alice! It's so good to see you, and oh my, is that Emmett!" she exclaimed as she looked at the group.

"Yeah, it's me," Emmett replied in a less than Emmett response. He was generally eager and excited, but he seemed really distant and withdrawn. I noticed that Rosalie seemed to have a death grip around him. Something was definitely up.

"What are you doing here Tanya?" Alice questioned. I noticed too, that her voice didn't seem to hold the same inviting tone that it normally held.

"Oh you know, just out and about. Irina and Kate wanted to see what type of clubs Phoenix had to offer and dad had some kind of business proposition he was going over with someone," she explained rolling her eyes when she spoke of her father.

"Oh, sounds fun, where are Kate and Irina?" Alice asked.

"They went to go get the car."

"Oh, well we're kind of in a hurry, we have class tomorrow," Alice said as she started towards the restaurant.

"It's a shame we couldn't catch up more. I'll give you all a call and we will have to meet up soon," Tanya replied.

"Definitely," Alice replied without turning around. Edward took my arm and led me in behind the rest of the group.

"It was _really_ nice seeing you again Edward," she called out to him, emphasizing the really. I looked up at him to see him roll his eyes as we continued into the building. Was I imagining things, or did Edward and the rest of the group seem sort of cold, almost hostile, towards Tanya? I instantly felt that I was missing a big chunk of the puzzle.

Once in the confines of the restaurant and seated, the entire group seemed to exhale at once as they had held their breath for the entire encounter with Tanya. I looked at all them, confused as to what was up.

"God, can she really be that retarded?" Rosalie finally spoke.

"She has to be the most annoying person on the face of the planet," Emmett added. I looked around the group; they all seemed to nodding in agreement, even Edward.

"Could you all please fill me in?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, we didn't realize that you have been lucky enough to have never crossed paths with her," Alice laughed.

"Yeah, for real," Rosalie snorted.

"What makes her so horrible?" I asked. Other than her flirting with Edward, she seemed to be a nice person.

"Edward, I think you should tell her," Alice said looking over at him. I glanced over at Edward to see that he was rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I sighed.

"It's not that," he replied quickly, "Tanya's father and our father were college roommates and so our families have been connected for a long time. Unlike their father, Tanya and her sisters are a bit, well, a bit bothersome."

"Just say it like it is Edward, they're whores," Rosalie interrupted.

"They have questionable reputations. But, what makes them intolerable is that Tanya, Kate, and Irina think that Jasper, Emmett, and I want them or something. Despite what we say, or the fact that we are dating people, they think they have a chance. We've all had to change our phone numbers multiple times," he finished.

"Wow," I said awed at the lengths these ladies had went to for recognition.

"You better watch your back Bella, Tanya can be a bit of a backstabber," Alice said a small shutter escaping her.

"Why would she want to bother me? I don't even know her," I asked.

"Just trust us Bella. If she thinks you of are of any interest to Edward she is bound to try something," Rosalie warned. It was then our waiter approached.

"Hello, what can I get for your drinks?" he asked in a thick Latin accent. We all told him what we wanted and he walked off leaving us menus to figure out what we wanted to eat.

"So, enough about Tanya and her sisters; what are everyone's plans for tomorrow?" Alice asked changing the subject.

"Going to class," Emmett spoke first.

"Same," Rosalie replied.

"Going to class, and I have to buy my books," I said.

"You haven't bought your books yet?" Alice asked in a shocked tone.

"Nope," I answered.

"You need to go tomorrow the first chance you get," she said.

"Alice, don't worry, the bookstore will reorder the books if they run out," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, but who wants to wait?" she asked. The waiter then returned with our drinks, placing each down in front of the respected owner.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Can you give us a few more minutes?" Edward asked. We all had neglected to look at our menus.

"Yes, I'll be back," he replied as he left us to look at our menus. I cracked mine open and looked at the list of different dishes. I hadn't eaten at many Mexican restaurants and all I had really ever tried were steak fajitas.

"Everything looks so good," Emmett sighed as he gazed down the menu.

"You're not ordering everything," Rosalie said while looking at her own menu.

"Fine," Emmett muttered. I had to stifle the laugh I had witnessing the exchange between the two of them.

"What are you going to get?" Edward asked looking over at me.

"I'm thinking steak fajitas," I replied.

"Sounds good. I think I might get the pollo bandido," he said as he looked over at his menu.

"I've never tried it."

"It's chicken, peppers, and onions grilled with a white cheese sauce over it," he explained.

"It's great!" Alice added enthusiastically.

"Sounds like it is," I replied as I reconsidered my order.

"The fajitas Santa Fe is good," Alice said as she put down her menu.

"Yeah, it's sort of a mix between chicken fajitas and pollo bandido," Jasper inputted.

"This is really confusing," I said as I considered all the options.

"What are you interested in?" Edward asked.

"All of it," I laughed.

"The Santa Fe fajitas, steak fajitas, and pollo bandido?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I think I will just get the Santa Fe fajitas," I replied as I sat down my menu.

"No, get it all if you want it," he said.

"No way! I can't eat all of that," I laughed.

"Really if you want it I'm paying," he replied.

"If Edward is going to order all of that I'm going to order more," Emmett said looking at Rose.

"Oh, really?" she said questioning him.

"No," he muttered looking like a reprimanded little kid.

"Thanks Edward, but I'm just going to get the Santa Fe fajitas, and I'm paying," I replied.

"Ok, if that's what you want. But I'm paying," he said as he sat down his menu.

"Edward," I started but was cut off.

"Let him pay Bella," Alice butted in. I looked at her evilly realizing that there was no escape.

"Fine," I muttered. I looked around the table to see that everyone had seemed to come to a conclusion as to what they wanted to eat.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked as he approached the table.

"Yes," Alice said, "I'll have the Santa Fe fajitas." Nodding he took down her order and turned to Jasper. He then continued to go around the table taking everyone's orders. He finally came to me.

"And what will you have senorita?" he asked eyeing me.

"Fajitas Santa Fe," I replied as I watched him scribble down the order. He finally turned his attention to Edward.

"I'll have the pollo bandido," Edward said.

"Is that all you all need?" the waiter asked before leaving.

"Yes," we replied.

"I'll be back with your chips and salsa," he said as walked away. I was turning to talk to Edward when my cell phone went off, blaring "I Hate Everything About You," by Three Days Grace. I gulped when I realized who it was calling-Jacob.

"I, uh, I'll be right back," I said as I took my phone from the purse Alice had let me borrow and jetted to the bathroom. I rushed in, my phone still ringing, and seeing the coast was clear I answered it. I hadn't talked to him since the 'incident', and I didn't know what to expect.

"Hello," I said.

"Bella," he said. His tone was off. I couldn't place what was wrong with him.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked angrily.

"Bella, don't be like that. I miss you," he replied.

"Jake, I don't want to talk to you," I said loudly.

"You know you miss me too. We were meant to be together," he persisted.

"No, no we weren't. I've moved on and so should you," I told him. I felt myself begin to shake I was so upset. I hadn't spoken to him in months and now he expected for me to miss him after what he had done? I was getting sick to my stomach just talking to him.

"You haven't moved on and you won't," he said his tone getting angry.

"Jacob, leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you," I replied as I shut my phone, hanging up on him. Tears streaked down my cheeks and I started to shake. I had shut the whole thing out of my life. I prayed that coming here would get me away from him forever, yet he still was mocking me here.

Gaining my composure, I wiped my eyes and walked over to the sink and washed my tears away. Somewhat pleased with my appearance, I walked out of the bathroom and back to the table. I saw that our food had arrived and they were waiting on me.

"Sorry about that," I said as I took my seat next to Edward.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and looked down at my plate. I was suddenly not feeling very hungry. I picked up my fork and pushed around the contents of the plate.

"The fajitas are good," Alice said as she looked over at me.

"Yeah," I agreed as I took a bite. I felt as if all eyes were on me. I wished I could just sink away.

"I hate everything about you, why do I love you?" my phone called once again. Sighing loudly, I picked it up and decided to just push the ignore button. I didn't feel like talking to him again.

"Wow, the 'F' you button, who messed with you?" Emmett chuckled in between bites of his food.

"Just someone annoying," I muttered before taking another bite.

"Are you going to eat the rest of that Rose?" Emmett asked as he finished off his plate.

"No, you can have it," she replied as she pushed her plate over to him. I noticed that Alice and Jasper were sharing plates. I looked down at my food and I instantly felt terrible that I wasn't eating more of it. I took another bite, but my appetite was lost.

"Are you feeling alright?" Edward asked as I pushed my plate away.

"Yeah, my stomach is just bothering me," I answered before taking a sip of my Coke.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked.

"No, that's alright," I replied noticing he still had a lot on his plate.

"You haven't eaten anything Bella," Alice said noticing my plate.

"I just couldn't eat any more. My stomach is bothering me," I repeated.

"Well if you're not going to eat that, can I have it?" Emmett asked. I chuckled at bit at him, but shook my head yes.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed as I handed him my plate.

"You're going to get sick Emmett," Rosalie told him as he started to dig into my plate.

"Nah," he shrugged her off as he continued to eat.

"I hate everything…" my phone started once again. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed it and stood up.

"I'll be right back," I said as I walked away and walked back to the bathroom.

"What?" I shrieked into the phone once I was in the safety of the bathroom.

"What the hell Bella? Why did you give me the 'F' you button? What are you doing?" he retaliated.

"Jake, just fuck off. I don't want to talk to you and I don't have to give you reason. When I get back to the dorm I'm blocking you," I screamed.

"Where the hell are you? Why aren't you at your dorm?" he interrogated.

"I'm at a party getting smashed, what the hell is it to you?" I replied angrily.

"It has everything to do with me. I will come there and get you if I have to," he replied.

"Who do you think you are? My father? Jake, get a life and leave me alone," I shouted.

"You are my life Bella."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to die because I don't want anything to do with you. What you did was unacceptable."

"Bella, baby," he started.

"Don't 'Bella baby' me, I'm over you, leave me alone," I replied before hanging up. I found myself shaking and crying once again. I walked to the sink and cleaned myself up once again. My eyes were slightly swollen and red from my current crying spree. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

When I returned to the table this time, I had shut my phone off. I had had enough. If my mom or dad called they would just have to leave me a voice mail. I couldn't tolerate Jake any further tonight.

"Are you really ok?" Edward whispered as I took my seat.

"Yes, and I'm sorry if I've been rude," I told him.

"Not at all, I just hope everything is ok," he replied.

"It is," I answered. The waiter came with the check. All of us being finished, we decided to leave. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward split the check as Alice, Rose, and I waited outside for them.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"You can tell us," Rosalie said.

"I know, it's nothing really,"

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be upset. Please know you can come to us about anything," Alice said. I knew then she saw right through me. I just didn't know if I wanted to tell them or not. I was afraid that they wouldn't accept it well.

"Ready to go ladies?" Emmett asked as he walked out the door.

"Yeah," Rosalie replied before giving me a pleading glance. Alice glanced at me once more before retreating to Jasper.

"Ready?" Edward asked as he came to my side.

"Yeah," I replied as I followed him to the Volvo. Being the perfect gentleman, he opened the door for me and I climbed in. I involuntarily shuttered as I found myself mentally comparing him to Jacob. Jacob was never considerate; he was only worried about himself all the time. Edward, however, was different. He treated me with kindness and respect.

"So, care to tell me what's up?" he asked as he got into the driver's side.

"Jacob," I muttered. I gazed over to see his reaction. His expression seemed worried.

"Was that him calling?" he asked.

"Yes, he just can't take a hint," I sighed as I looked down at my cell phone.

"What did he say to you?" he asked as he started the car.

"He was just being Jacob," I told him.

"He was harassing you, wasn't he?" he asked. I noticed that his grip on the steering wheel seemed to increase, so much so that his knuckles were turning white.

"Yes," I answered.

"Bella, why don't you just block his number?" he asked.

"He's not called me since that happened. I never really thought I would need to," I conceded.

"Did he threaten you?" he asked as he backed out his spot and pulled behind Emmett.

"Not with physical harm," I replied.

"How?" he asked. I sensed that he was fighting to keep himself calm. His jaw had tightened and I became worried by his expression, it seemed deathly.

"He threatened to come here and get me," I told him.

"You know I would never let him get to you right?" Edward said as he looked at me momentarily before diverting his gaze back to the road.

"I wouldn't want you to put yourself in any danger," I told him.

"Bella, please don't worry about that. Promise me if he tries to come after you, you'll let me know," he said seriously.

"Edward, I appreciate your offer, but I could never put you in that situation," I replied. Jacob was huge. He was at least 6'5 and he was built. He and his friends loved to get together and wrestle and nine times out of ten he won. He was not one to be messed around with.

"Bella, I need you to promise me. If anything ever happened to you I would never forgive myself."

"Alright. But I don't think he would really try anything," I consented.

"That might be. But I want you to know that I am here for you Bella, no matter what," he told me as he grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was in that a moment, what felt like a current of electricity passed between us. I didn't know whether he sensed it or not, but at that instant I knew there was something special between the two of us.

"Thanks," I told him. For the first time in a while, I felt safe. Even though the threats Jacob had subjected me to, loomed over me, with Edward at my side I felt at ease. It was as if nothing in the world mattered, I knew he would always be there for me.

"Don't mention it," he replied giving me my favorite crooked grin. I smiled back. Though this evening had been plagued by both Tanya and then Jacob, it had ended well.

We made it back to the residence hall and the boys accompanied us back to our rooms. Once they had left, Alice decided to pounce. She wouldn't be easily deterred.

**(A/N: So, what do you think? Will Jacob try to come after Bella? How will Alice and Rose react to what Bella has to say concerning Jake? Will the first day of classes go all right for the group? Review and let me know what you think.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"Bella, why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked as she wrapped her tiny arms around me. I had told both her and Rosalie what happened between Jake and me. There was no need in hiding it. They would have found out sooner or later.

"I haven't really told anyone else," I explained, which was true, except for Edward.

"You haven't told anyone but the two of us?" Rosalie questioned.

"And Edward," I corrected.

"You told Edward and not us!" Alice shrieked as she let go of me and took a step back.

"Yes," I admitted as I looked down at the floor, feeling instantly guilty.

"We're not mad. Just know you can come to us anytime," Rosalie said kindly.

"Yeah Bella, we're here for you," Alice added smiling.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me," I smiled. I then realized I had left my phone off and that I probably should turn it back on.

"He sounds like such a jerk," Alice said again.

"For real," Rosalie added. As I turned my phone on, it instantly alerted me I had four missed calls-great, and voice mails. I dialed one and waited for my voice mail to pick up.

"You have four unheard messages, first message," the automated voice said.

"Bella, listen, we can work things out. I'm sorry, I really love you, call me," Jacob's voice beckoned. I rolled my eyes and deleted it.

"Second unheard message," the automated voice announced before playing the next recording.

"Bella, why haven't you called me? I won't put up with this. You will not ignore me," Jacob's voice called out angrily. I deleted it as well and proceeded to the next message.

"Bella, this is Quil, sorry about Jacob. He's been drinking and he got a hold of Embry's cell phone, not to mention he's been talking to Paul-idiots. I'm really sorry about what he said. I don't think he'll even remember it tomorrow. Catch you later Bells," Quil had left. Out of all of Jacob's friends, I was closest to him. He always reminded the guys I was around when they had gotten rowdy and had even toned Jacob down a few times for me. He was sort of like the big brother that I didn't have.

"Bella, this is mom, call me when you get this," my mom had said worriedly.

"Great," I muttered as I deleted the rest of the messages and shut my phone.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"I missed a call from my mom," I sighed.

"Maybe you should give her a call," Alice suggested.

"Yeah, I better."

"Well, I guess I'll see you ladies tomorrow, I'm going to my room," Rosalie announced as she stood from Alice's fold out chair and walked across the room and to the bathroom.

"See ya," Alice replied.

"Bye," I called out to her. She smiled and opened the door to the bathroom and disappeared.

"I'm going to run to Jasper's room. I'll be back in a few minutes," Alice excused herself.

"Alright," I said as she walked out the door. I quickly dialed my mother's number and waited for her to pickup. No doubt she would be angry I didn't answer her call. She was probably worried that I had gotten kidnapped or something.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey mom," I replied.

"Bella! Where have you been?" she asked frantically. She was always one for over dramatics.

"I went out to eat with Alice, Rosalie, and the gang," I replied.

"Whose Alice and Rosalie?" she inquired.

"Alice is my roommate and Rosalie is our next door neighbor who we share a bathroom with," I explained.

"I'm glad to hear that you're already making friends."

"They're really nice," I responded.

"So why didn't you answer earlier?" she interrogated.

"My phone was off," I answered honestly. I wasn't very good at lying. Renee could instantly see through me.

"Why did you have it turned off?"

"I didn't want it to go off while we were eating. I didn't want to seem rude."

"Oh, well I guess I understand," she replied sadly.

"Where's dad?" I changed the subject.

"Billy's. He's watching some kind of game on TV. I swear he could find a sporting event to watch year round."

"Tell him I said hey and that I love him,"

"I will."

"Well sweetie, I see that it's getting late and I know you have classes tomorrow. I'll let you get off here so that you can get in bed. I love you," she said.

"I love you too mom, bye," I replied as I hung up the phone. It being almost dead, I put it on charge. Grabbing my pajamas, I went to the bathroom to take a shower, knocking before I entered.

As I cleansed myself, I began to reflect on today's events. Not only had Edward asked me out on a date, but that one touch of his hand left me with a feeling of longing and wanting to be near him. It was as if I was missing something in my life and I didn't know it until I met him. Now being away from him was almost painful.

Meeting Tanya was an odd experience. I instantly felt threatened by her presence. I had never felt that way before. Could I have been jealous? Was that envy that took over when I thought Edward was happy to see her? I was instantly relieved when I found out that they, well rather Edward, detested her. No doubt, I had been jealous, which was totally new to me. I had never been envious of anything or anybody before.

Rinsing off, I began to realize in a few short hours I would be going to class. I grew instantly nervous thinking about it. What would a college class be like? How would it differ from high school? Would the professor like me, or hate me? Dr. Blackledge came to mind. What made him so hard?

Once the suds had been washed from my skin and hair, I stepped out of the shower and dried off. A lot was weighing heavily on my mind. I dressed quickly, and taking my belongings with me, I returned to the room. I saw Alice sitting at her desk, typing away at her computer.

"Hey," I said as I put my dirty clothes in my pop up hamper.

"Hi, have a nice shower?" She asked as she turned to look at me for a moment.

"Yes, I just had a lot on my mind," I told her as I found my hair brush and commenced in pulling it through my hair.

"Classes?" she guessed.

"Yes. I'm just nervous."

"Me too," she sighed.

"I just hope everything goes ok," I told her.

"It will," she comforted.

"Yeah," I replied still unsure. Nodding her head, she turned her attention back to her computer. It appeared that she was writing an email to someone.

I got into my bed, taking my cell phone with me. I set the alarm and crawled under my covers. Resting my head against the pillow, I knew instantly that sleep would be hard. Not only was I nervous about class tomorrow, but the reality of having a date with Edward hit me.

"Alice," I said after a few moments of silence.

"Um hmm?" she replied.

"I have a date with Edward."

"What! When?" She squealed.

"I'm not for sure," I replied.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" she asked as she got off of her computer and came to the side of my bed.

"Jacob kind of shot it down before. I momentarily forgot about it," I answered.

"I can't wait to tell Rose. We will have to take you shopping and get you a cute outfit. Do you have any idea where you'll be going?"

"No," I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Not to worry, I'll talk to Edward and make sure he takes you some where nice."

"Alice, I'm sure where ever he chooses will be fine."

"Yeah probably, but I still have to find out!" she exclaimed.

"And you're ok with it?" I asked. I wanted her to be accepting of it. Edward was, after all, her brother.

"Of course!"

"Great," I replied smiling as I looked down at her.

"See ya in the morning," she laughed as turned off the lights and climbed into her own bed.

"Night," I replied as I rolled over and got comfortable. Tomorrow, I had a feeling, would be quite eventful.

EPOV  
I didn't know I could get so angry. When Bella informed me that it was Jacob calling her phone I wanted to drive to Forks, find him, and rip his head off his shoulders. I felt inclined to protect her. She seemed so vulnerable, so easy to hurt. I would never let anything happen to her.

As I lie in my bed, trying desperately to get some sleep, I couldn't help but reflect on the feeling I got when I touched her. Earlier when I grabbed her hand, it was as if a jolt of electricity had passed between us. I desperately wanted to know if she felt it too. In that moment, I sensed that I had missed out on something for my entire life and I was just now being connected with it. I longed to see her even now. She had taken over my thoughts.

I rolled over, trying to get comfortable. I then thought of Tanya and how much I couldn't stand her. Ever since I could remember, she and her sisters had been harping over Jasper, Emmett, and I. We, however, wanted nothing to do with them. Honestly, they were psycho. If not for my father's friendship with their father, we would cut off all contact with them.

In the past, Tanya's sisters Kate and Irina, had tried to take Jasper and Emmett from Rosalie and Alice. Of course this was a lost cause, but they felt inclined to try. In the end, they attempted to strand Alice and Rosalie at the side of the road by messing with Rosalie's BMW. What they didn't know, was that Rosalie was practically a master mechanic, and their plan backfired when she got revenge. Irina's Lexus never did work the same. Alice, knowing nothing about cars, and only about fashion, attacked Kate's wardrobe. A pair of melted black designer boots and a closet of discolored designer attire quickly let these girls know they weren't just messing with anyone. I personally, would never want to get on their bad sides. They could be down right evil.

"Night little bro," Emmett said as he climbed into bed.

"Goodnight," I replied.

"Make sure to wake me up before you leave tomorrow," he yawned.

"Sure thing," I replied. Shifting around once again, I finally got comfortable and fell asleep thinking of none other but Bella. She would certainly be the death of me.

BPOV

As always when you get in bed too late, the morning seems to come too early. Groaning loudly, I shut off my alarm clock and got out of bed. I could see that Alice was already awake and most likely in the shower. Walking over to my desk, I plopped down and took out my small bag of cosmetics and other beautifying agents. I then proceeded to go to my drawers and pick out an outfit for today.

Deciding to keep it casual, I picked out a pair of jeans and t-shirt and laid them across my chair as I waited for the bathroom. A few minutes later, Alice bounced out cheerily.

"Hey sleepy head," she giggled. Groaning in response, I grabbed my clothing, tooth brush, and toothpaste and headed to the bathroom. Once in confines of the bathroom, I quickly emptied my bladder and then brushed my teeth. I splashed some water on my face to wake up and then proceeded to dress.

Walking out of the bathroom, I saw Alice putting on the finishing touches to her makeup.

"Bella, really, you, Rose, and me are going to the mall this evening," she said eyeing my clothes. I rolled my eyes as I took a seat at my desk and started applying some of my makeup.

"I happen to like t-shirts and jeans," I shot back after a moment.

"Bella, there's nothing wrong with the occasional jeans and t-shirt outfit if you must, but you need some dynamics in your wardrobe. Let Rose and I help you out," she pled.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome. And besides, while we're there I can pick up some job applications," I sighed. Working was a must, no way around it.

"Did you get your backpack ready last night?" Alice asked as she started arranging her things.

"No, I forgot."

"I thought you did," she laughed as she put a few pens and pencils into an oversized bag.

"I just had too much on my mind to think of it."

"Understandable," she giggled as she picked up a glittery pink notebook and a folder, stuffing both into the bag.

"Going already?" I questioned as she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Yup, I going to make sure Jasper is up and we're going to go grab a bite to eat," she explained.

"Alright. Well, good luck with your classes today," I told her.

"Good luck to you too. I don't think it will be too hard today. From what I've heard, we'll just receive our syllabuses and some professors give an overview of the content that will be covered by the course."

"I hope."

"Me too. I'll see you after class. We're still getting lunch right?" she asked as she started towards the door.

"Yeah," I replied.

"See ya then," she said as she giddily skipped out the door.

I quickly finished getting ready and got my things together. I was starting towards the door when I heard a knock at it. Who could it be at this time of the day?

Opening the door, I revealed the perfection that was Edward. He stood there handsomely clad in dark washed jeans and a tight dark blue polo that looked spectacular with his bronze hair. He smiled at me brightly, further dazzling me. I was at a loss for words. I had completely forgotten that we were going to walk to class together.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I managed to say. He chuckled and held out his arm to me. I took it and walked out of my room. We then stopped and I looked up at him questioningly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I believe you need to lock your door," he laughed. I blushed realizing how big of an idiot I had just made out of myself.

"Oh, yeah," I said as I turned and locked the door.

"Ok," I said as I turned around, now ready to go. Again offering his arm, I took it and we walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Sleep well last night?" he asked as we waited for the elevator to come.

"Yeah, once I fell asleep," I replied right before a huge yawn overtook me.

"I didn't get much sleep either," he said as he too yawned.

"I really hope Dr. Blackledge isn't as bad as everyone says."

"I don't think he's that bad. We'll just have to work extra hard in that class," he said as the doors swung open. On board were two people, one of them I didn't know, the other was Mike Newton. Why me?

"Hey Bella!" he greeted as Edward and I got onto the elevator.

"Um, hi Mike," I replied coldly.

"Who do you have for class this morning?" he asked.

"Blackledge," I answered.

"Wow, that's too bad," he chuckled.

"Yeah," I responded as I stepped a bit closer to Edward.

"Blackledge really isn't that bad. People just give him a bad name because he's so demanding. He just wants excellence. Do your best and you will come out great in that class," the short brown curly haired girl explained that was also on the elevator.

"Really? Did you take him?" I asked.

"Yes, I took a class under him while I was still in high school."

"And how did you come out?" Edward asked.

"I got an A," she replied.

"How did you get an A out of Blackledge?" Mike asked, clearly shocked.

"I did my work, and when he gave me criticism on a paper I was sure to take it in consideration when I did my next paper," she answered.

"Thanks for the advice," I said as the elevator opened up to the first floor. Edward and I walked out and into the lobby.

"So, I guess I'll see you around," Mike said as he walked in front of us and out the door of the building.

"Uh, yeah," I replied as Edward and I continued out the building and towards the English building.

When the building finally came into view, I noticed how quiet Edward was being.

"Is something wrong Edward?" I asked as we started up the stairs.

"No. Mike really just tests my patience."

"I know what you mean. I can't stand him," I told him as he opened the door for me. Walking in, the cool air greeted me first. Heat seemed to radiate from every pore outside. By nine o'clock, it was already a scorching eighty nine degrees. The heat would definitely be the hardest thing to get used to.

"The room number was one hundred and thirty, right?" Edward asked as we started down the hall.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I think it's this way," he directed pointing up to a sign with an arrow that said 129-140. We walked down a shorter hall and then turned a corner. The first door on the left was 130. We were about to meet the famous Dr. Blackledge.

Walking in the classroom, there were only a few other students seated. The room was set up so the teacher stood in the center of the room, behind a podium, with a projector screen. The desks were arranged in rows that was gradually raised. We walked up a couple rows and took seats in the center of the room. It was the perfect view.

"I wonder where everyone else is?" I asked turning my attention towards Edward.

"We're a bit early. They'll probably be arriving soon," he replied as he arranged a notebook and pen on his desk. Following his lead, I took out a pad of paper and a mechanical pencil. My writing was horrid, and using a pen just wasn't for me.

"Oh."

"We're still meeting for lunch right?" he questioned.

"Of course," I replied smiling. It was then a flood of people entered the classroom and began to take seats. I gulped nervously as I noticed a tall balding man among them. He went straight the podium and began to arrange some papers. Undoubtedly, he was Dr. Blackledge.

A few moments later, he closed the door and took his place behind the podium. Clearing his throat, he began to speak.

"Hello class, I'm Dr. Blackledge and this is English 100. Today I will be handing out and going over the syllabus," he spoke. He then took a stack of papers to a girl at the corner of the room and they were passed around. Moments later they came to me, and taking one I handed the ever smaller growing stack to Edward, who in turn did the same, passing it to the girl next to him.

"As you will notice, I have a few guidelines for this class I expect you to follow," Dr. Blackledge said as he pulled up the first page on the over head projector for all to see.

"I, in no way accept late papers. The only exception to this rule, is of course, university approved excuses. Don't come to me with any lame excuse about a dead uncle or having the stomach flu. In addition, I expect you all to attend class regularly. I only give out notes once. Don't come to my office expecting to get notes you missed, it will be a lost cause. If you miss, that's your problem, not mine. Finally, and most importantly, do not plagiarize. Any student I find plagiarizing, will be rewarded a failing grade and will be turned in to the dean's office. I can assure you that the university, and any other for that matter, frowns upon such actions, and usually the offender is thrown out of the institution," he spoke. I listened to him intently, which was quite hard considering that Edward was sitting next to me. He seemed to be a very stern teacher. I could instantly surmise that he would be tough. But at the same time, he was only demanding. His rules were fair. I could abide by them.

"You will see on page two of the syllabus, a list of papers, essays, and exams you will be taking in the class. As you will note, you have one exam, the final. It, however, is not really an exam in the sense of the word. But, you will come here to complete the assignment. Also, you will notice you have approximately three main papers to write. This is adjustable. It all depends on how well the class is doing as a whole. If I see that the class average is falling below a certain average, I will generally assign an extra paper to attempt to help the laggers. Finally, you will see that I have listed ten essays in which you will be doing. Each is worth ten points, and all together average out as one test grade. These can both help and hurt you. So I suggest you take them seriously. Many people fail to see the importance in these and end up with a lower grade for their lack of effort," he instructed. He then pulled up another page of the syllabus.

"If you have purchased the text book, you will find this same page on page number thirty seven. I expect all papers, essays, and other written materials to be set up in this manner. Do not turn papers in otherwise. I will deduct points, or simply ignore them. I must also stress proofreading. Going over your assignments before handing them in is vital. No one is perfect enough to get it right the first time. Every piece of written work will have a mistake in it. Just try to make them minimal," he stated. I was becoming less and less nervous. Although he was obviously strict, he really didn't seem so bad. Like Edward had said, we would just have to work hard in this class and I was willing. Writing was my ultimate passion; I would obligingly spend the extra time perfecting my papers to the best of my ability.

"As you can see by the grading scale, the three main papers, the précis, informative piece, and the argumentative paper have the most weight. This, of course, is a writing class. Do any of you have any questions?" he asked. Instantly, a red haired girl in the front row raised her hand.

"Yes?" he asked directing his attention to her.

"If we have any problems with an assignment do you have office hours?" she asked.

"Oh yes of course, good question. My office hours are on the front page if you overlooked them. I'm generally there from twelve thirty to four o'clock. Any other questions?" No one else raised their hand.

"Very well. You may be dismissed. Be sure to bring your text book on Wednesday," he said as he turned and started to gather his things.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Edward asked as he put his notebook and pens back in his messenger bag.

"Not at all," I replied putting my things away. We then stood and walked out of the class room. Looking at the clock in the hall, we still had fifteen minutes until our next class.

"What class do you have next?" Edward asked as we started to walk out of the English building.

"Math, it's in the technology department," I told him as I sighed in discontentment. I absolutely abhorred math. It was worst subject. The numbers always seemed to run together and confused me to no end.

"Oh, my next class is in the same building. I have a computer class," he informed. In spite of myself, I smiled. I loved the fact that we could walk to our next class together each day.

"Cool," I replied trying to seem calm despite the happiness that was now flooding me on the inside.

"What's your room number?" he asked as we walked out of the building and started across campus.

"Two twenty one," I explained to him.

"I'm on the third floor," he said as the technology building came into sight.

"It's your last class right?" I questioned him.

"Yeah."

"I have one more, History 202," I told him as we slowly approached the Technology department.

"I'll walk you to it, if it's ok with you," he said as we entered the building.

"Thanks, I'd like that," I replied as we started walking up the steps. We reached the second floor and I turned to tell him goodbye.

"See you here after class?" I asked as I stopped at the door that led to the second floor.

"Sure," he replied.

"See ya," I said as I opened the door and started to go through it. I walked down the hall and found my class room. Walking in, I noticed it too was a bit empty. I had to be early again. I took a seat at the front of the room, knowing that I would need to so that I could focus. Like before, a few moments later, a mass amount of people began to come into the room. Taking out my things, I didn't pay much attention to who was coming in.

I heard someone sit next to me, but I paid no mind to it. I arranged my notebook and pens on my desk and watched the front of the room for the professor to enter.

"Bella?" a familiar voice addressed me. I looked to my left to see James sitting next to me. Great, class with a complete psycho, that's just what I needed. Smiling weakly, to mask my shock, I addressed him.

"James."

"You have this class?" he questioned me, clearly thrilled at my presence.

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's great."

"Um, yeah I suppose," I replied trying to seem indifferent.

"You still have my phone number?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Don't be afraid to use it."

"Sure, ok," I replied as the teacher entered the room. She was a short, dark complicated lady with dark brown hair that was balled into a tight bun.

"Hello class, I'm Dr. Ahmadi, and this is College Algebra," she announced as she stood at the podium at the center of the room.

"I'll pass out the syllabus and then we will go over it," she said as she took a stack of papers and gave it to the girl next to me. She gave them to me and I handed them to James, who made sure to touch my hand while taking the stack of papers from me. I internally hurled as I pretended not to notice.

Once the papers were passed around, she proceeded to go over the syllabus much like Dr. Blackledge had. The class went by fairly quickly, in which I was happy because I could feel James staring at me. As soon as she dismissed the class, I bolted from the room and to the stairway to find Edward.

Much to my luck, he was there waiting.

"How'd class go?" he asked as we started down the stairs.

"Good, except for one small detail," I told him we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"And that would be?" he questioned. And as on cue, James called out to me.

"Bella!" he called.

"James," I replied to Edward as if addressing him.

"What's your next class?" he asked as he came up beside Edward and I, matching our pace.

"History."

"That's too bad. I have Art," he sighed.

"Yeah, too bad," I faked disappointment.

"Well, I guess I'll catch you later," he said as he walked off.

"He's in your class?" Edward asked once he was out of ear shot.

"Yeah," I replied as we came to my next class building.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't let him bother you," he comforted as we walked into the building and out into the scorching heat.

"Thanks," I replied smiling.

"What room is your class in?" he asked.

"One twelve," I answered. Nodding, he led me to my next class room.

"I'll be here at twelve forty," he said.

"Thanks a lot Edward," I told him as I walked into the classroom. I noticed the girl from the elevator sitting in the front row by herself.

"Mind if I sit next o you?" I asked as I approached her.

"Not at all," she replied smiling. Taking the seat next to her, I adjusted my things on the desk and turned to her.

"I'm Bella," I introduced myself.

"Angela, nice to meet you," she smiled. She seemed really easy going, and I could see myself becoming friends with her.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied as the teacher came in. He was a rather gruff guy with a pony tail and full beard.

"I'm Dr. Kiffmeyer, but you can call me Tom. Doctor is way too formal, and I would prefer not to be called Mr. Kiffmeyer. Mr. Kiffmeyer is my dad and he's a republican, I hate republicans," he replied much to my shock. I could tell he was going to be much different than the other teachers I had previously.

"Here's the syllabus, read over it," he said as he gave Angela the stack of papers. She handed them to me and I passed them to the girl next to me.

"Basically, you will find that we have three tests and a final. I will lecture every day. I expect you to be here everyday. If you feel you have better things to do than come to class, that's your business. But know I will take this in consideration when I grade my tests. If you don't show up for class, I won't bother grading your test. I don't want to hear any bullshit about why you couldn't be here, I couldn't care less. I don't do makeup tests. Only university accepted excuses veto this, and it better be a damn good excuse. I suggest you buy the book. But if you don't that's your business. I've been called a hard ass, but I like to think of myself more as a dictator," he laughed.

"As you will see on the test, the final makes up a fourth of your grade. It isn't comprehensive. But at the same time, basic principles you will learn throughout the semester can be applied. When I lecture I like feedback. I don't want to stand up here and talk to a bunch of dummies. If I don't get feedback, I will make this class hard. However, if you give me feedback, we'll have no problems," he spoke. I instantly gulped. He was going to be hard. Speaking out in class was one of my biggest fears. What if my answer was wrong? What if he made fun of me for it? He seemed like the type of professor who would shoot it down.

"Well, that's really all I have to say. Does anyone have any questions?" he asked. No one being brave enough to raise their hand, he nodded and took a seat behind the desk.

"Alright then, as I call your name say present or whatever floats your boat and leave," he said taking out a list of names. He then proceeded to go through the list. Many names later, he finally came to my name.

"Isabella Swan," he called.

"Here," I replied raising my hand. He nodded in recognition and picking up my things I left the room. I had a bad feeling about his class.

"Wow," I heard Angela say behind me.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

"I heard he was different. But I didn't expect that," she laughed as we walked down the hall. I could see Edward approaching from the front doors.

"I definitely was not expecting that," I admitted.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get used to talking out in class," she said as she started out the door.

"Me too," I said as Edward came to my side.

"Catch you later," she said as she left.

"That's the girl from the elevator isn't it," he laughed as we walked out of the building and into the blinding sun.

"Yeah. She's really nice. Her name's Angela," I told him as we started towards the student center to meet the rest of the group.

"I take it class went ok?" he chuckled as we continued to walk.

"Well, sorta. The teacher is a bit, well, different."

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"He just has a different way of teaching."

"I see," he said as we came to the student center.

College classes, I thought, were much different that high school ones. The overall setup was so much unlike. So much responsibility rested on my shoulders now. It would definitely take some getting used to. But, I had a feeling I would love college. With Edward and the rest of the gang by my side, I had a feeling that everything would be great.

As we walked in, we spotted Emmett first, standing in line at Taco Bell. I had to laugh at Rosalie's expression. She was standing next to him, clearly not amused by his enthusiasm. Laughing, Edward and I went to join the rest of the group to see how their days had gone.

**(A/N: So, what do you think? How will Bella deal with James and somewhat eccentric teachers? What does Edward have planned for the date? Just a little side note, these professors are based off of real life professors that I had my first semester of college. Needless to say, Kiffmeyer was certainly different. Also, the pasta lady is a real life person, she's great..lol. But anyways, I hope all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks too all the reviewers and my great beta, Shanbug07. Please review and let me know what you think!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Eating lunch with the gang was an adventure in it's self. I had found that Emmett practically knew all the people who worked in the cafeteria, and the ones he didn't he was introducing himself.

"I swear he's retarded," Rosalie huffed as she took her seat next to Alice and started picking at her salad.

"He just wants to have personal relationship with the people that fix his food," Alice laughed.

"He just wants to embarrass me," Rosalie said as she poured dressing on her salad.

"Give him props, he's got the pasta lady wrapped around his finger. Did you see how much extra sauce she gave him?" Alice laughed.

"That was impressive," I giggled remembering the exchange between him and the elderly woman.

"She even remembered what he wanted before he could tell her," Alice laughed.

"You just don't realize how often he ate there," Rosalie said before taking a bite of her food.

"Everyday?" I guessed.

"At least," she replied.

"Didn't he get tired of it?" Alice asked as she took her quesadilla out of the package.

"No. It was good for the first month. But I don't think I ever want to see a noodle again," Rosalie replied as she stabbed her fork into her greens.

"He wrote mom a letter telling her about Roberta," Edward laughed.

"He really did," Alice giggled.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, it was at the end of last semester. He told mom he didn't know what he would do without her and his daily pasta fix," Alice giggled.

"Hey all!" Emmett announced as he took a seat next to Rose, his tray piled high.

"So you wrote a letter to your mom about Roberta?" Rosalie asked glaring at him.

"Yeah," he replied shrugging.

"Jasper, did you have a love affair with the pasta lady?" Alice asked as a fit of laughter overtook the group.

"No. That was all Emmett. I preferred the Asian place," he chuckled.

"It's a good thing I'm a black belt," Alice laughed.

"And the fact that the Asian place is ran by a guy," Jasper replied before taking a bite out of his taco.

"Is your egg roll good?" Edward asked me.

"It's alright," I told him after swallowing down a big bite of it.

"You still have to get your books right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah,"

"We'll go after we eat!" she exclaimed.

"Are we still going to the mall this evening?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Yeah, definitely!" She exclaimed.

"What? Tonight?" I questioned, not realizing she was talking about today when I agreed.

"Yeah silly," Alice giggled.

"Good luck!" Emmett chuckled darkly.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Edward said.

"It's alright. I need to pick up some job applications anyway," I told him.

"Alright, but if you feel the need to escape you have my phone number," he laughed.

"I resent that," Alice said narrowing her eyes at him.

"We'll fix your wardrobe right up Bella," Rosalie smiled as she pushed her tray aside.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking we'd leave when we got back to the dorm," Alice answered.

"Sounds good to me," I answered hoping that if we left early, we'd get home early.

"Hurry up Emmett. We want to get back to the dorm before nightfall," Rosalie demanded. Emmett had half a plate of pasta to eat through.

"Are you finished?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I told him pushing back my tray.

"Want to head on to the book store and let them finish up?" he questioned.

"Sure," I told him.

"We're going to the book store. We'll catch you guys there," Edward said as he stood picking up both our trays.

"Alright," Alice replied a wicked glint in her eye. We walked to the trash receptacle, where he tossed the trash and put our trays.

"I wanted to talk to you about our date," he informed me once we were out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, what about it?" I asked. There was a tiny voice in the back of my head telling me it was too good to be true, that he had changed his mind.

"Would it be ok if I picked you up at seven o'clock Friday?" he replied much to my relief.

"Sure," I replied smiling.

"Great," he answered. I looked up to see him smiling brightly. We walked into the heavily crowded store and went to the book section.

"Let me see what I need," I told Edward as I pulled my schedule from my book bag.

"Let's get your English book, I know where it is," he told me as he directed me to the section. He grabbed the paper back bound edition and another book that was needed for the class.

"Here you go," he said handing me the book.

"Thanks," I replied as I went to get my next book for math.

"I believe it's over here," Edward said as we pushed through a crowd of people and towards the end of the store.

"There it is," I said pointing out the College Algebra book. We continued to go through this process, and after a few minutes the rest of the group joined us.

"What books do you have left to get?" Alice asked as she walked up to us, Jasper following her.

"Just my computer class book, and my university life book," I told her.

"Alright, I'll grab the university life book, and you two can get the other," she said as she skipped away.

"Is she always this hyper?" I laughed.

"You have no idea," Emmett chuckled as we found my computer book. I now had all my books.

"Here!" Alice exclaimed as she brought the book to me. Luckily for me, Edward was there to lighten my load. I wouldn't have made it back to the dorm without him.

"I'm ready to pay," I said as I started towards the long line.

"Wait just a second, I might be able to get us though faster," Emmett chuckled as he walked away.

"I think he knows everybody," Rosalie said.

"I could believe it," Jasper added.

"Look, he's waving for us to come over there," Alice said pointing to where Emmett was standing. Quickly, we all shuffled to where he was.

"Dave said he could get us really quick," Emmett said as we neared.

"Just hurry before anyone sees this register open," Dave replied. Edward and I placed my books on the counter and he hurriedly rang them up. As he was scanning each, I took my debit card from my book bag and waited for him to finish.

"Your total is five hundred and seventy one dollars and fifty nine cents," he told me. I felt like I could choke at the price. Why did books have to be so high? I handed him my card and he swiped it through.

"Just put in your pin number," he said. Carefully, I put my four digit code into the machine and clicked ok.

"Thanks, you all have a nice evening," Dave said handing me the now bagged books and the receipt.

"Thank you Dave!" Emmett replied as we walked out of the book store. Edward took one of the bags, the visibly heavier, and I took the other.

"Are you driving Rose? Or am I?" Alice questioned as we walked out of the student center.

"I'll drive," Rosalie answered.

"Ok," Alice replied.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. I noticed a multitude of students shuffling across campus, probably going to or coming from class. The heat seemed to rise from the concrete as we walked across campus. I couldn't be for certain, but I would almost guarantee that a barefooted person would have blistered feet if they tried to walk on the sidewalk. One thing I did know for sure, Forks certainly didn't prepare me for this type of heat.

When we reached the dormitory I was almost drenched with sweat.

"I need a shower before we go shopping," I announced as we got onto the elevator.

"I think we all do," Rosalie said wiping the perspiration from her forehead.

"I know! I'll take a shower at Jaspers, you take one at Emmett's, and Bella can use our shower. That way, it won't take forever for us to get ready!" Alice proposed.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Rosalie answered.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Not at all," he replied.The elevator then opened to our floor and we all got off. The boys followed us to our door and after seeing us in, they left to their own rooms.

"Bella, can I pick out your outfit?" Alice asked as she rummaged through her clothes for an outfit.

"I have clothes Alice," I reminded her.

"I know, but I want you to look smoking hot," she replied. I could have taken this as an insult, but I was fully aware by this point that my wardrobe was lacking. Rosalie and Alice looked pristine in their designer clothes, my almost thrift store attire looked ragged compared to theirs. I knew I needed an update, well at least a "facelift" for my wardrobe.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Here!" she exclaimed thrusting an outfit at me. I took a moment to look at it, and then back at her. Was she kidding? In my hand was a dress, if you could call it that, which would barely cover my backside. It was dark blue with a halter top and it was clearly not meant for me. She had to be kidding.

"Alice! NO way!" I exclaimed thrusting it back at her.

"Oh, come on Bella. It will look fabulous on you," she replied holding it out for me.

"Alice, seriously. That would barely cover me, if it did at all!" I replied.

"Trust me on this one Bella," Alice said.

"Alice..," I started but was interrupted.

"Bella, please, just trust me," she pled.

"Fine, but if I see in part of my butt cheeks I will not wear it!" I compromised.

"Deal!" she exclaimed as I accepted the dress.

"Well, I'm going to go hop in the shower," I told her as I grabbed a towel and fresh underwear from my drawers.

"I'm headed to Jasper's. I'll be back to do your makeup," she replied. I stared at her a minute, I never agreed to let her do my makeup. But, as I was about to contest, I knew it was better that I just left it alone.

"Ok," I replied as I walked to the bathroom door and knocked. Hearing no reply, I opened it.

Hurriedly, I took a shower. It felt absolutely amazing to rid myself of all the sweat. By the time I had made it back to the dorm, I was feeling absolutely grimy.

Once I was finished showering, I toweled off and dressed. Much to my dismay, the dress covered my backside. I was looking forward to letting Alice down. Now I was stuck wearing this way to revealing dress. I was completely uncomfortable.

I returned to the bedroom to find Alice practically already ready. She was just finishing off her makeup when I walked over to my desk to take a seat.

"Just in time!" she said as she finished up her mascara and came over to me.

"You're quick," I told her.

"Maybe you're just slow," she giggled.

"Maybe," I conceded. I generally took way to long in the bathroom. She then set to work. Roughly fifteen minutes later, she took a step back, a wicked grin crossing her face.

"Perfect," was all that she said before starting on my hair. After she had dried, straightened, and sprayed my hair she handed me a mirror. Staring back at me was a girl that I was getting used to seeing. She was definitely a lot different than the old Bella. She actually looked somewhat pretty.

"Ready ladies?" Rosalie asked as she stepped into the room looking knock dead gorgeous, of course.

"Yeah," I replied. Rosalie's eyes seemed to widen when she caught sight me of.

"Whoa! Bella!" she exclaimed.

"I know, isn't she fabulous?" Alice boasted.

"Absolutely, Edward will flip," she replied.

"I don't know," I blushed.

"I do," Rosalie replied confidently.

"Let's just check on the boys before we leave," Alice replied, an evil glint present in her eye. She then preceded to hand me a pair of dark blue heels.

"I can't wear these," I replied. I would kill myself in them.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I can barely walk on flat ground, heels would equal death for me," I rebutted.

"Silly Bella, you'll be fine," she replied. Knowing that arguing would be a waste of breath, I slipped on the death traps. I knew I was making a mistake.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked as I stood.

"Just let me grab my cell phone and stuff," I told her. I picked it up, along with my wallet and keys and turned to face Alice who was holding out a bag for me.

"Thanks," I said taking the purse. Generally, I wouldn't use a purse. I owned one, very plain, brown purse that I rarely used. Now, with the lack of pockets, I found one necessary.

"Welcome," she beamed. We then left the room, and took the elevator the floor up to see the boys before we left.

"Jasper's in Edward and Emmett's room," Alice explained as she walked past his door and to Emmett and Edward's. Rosalie then knocked on the door, and in a flash Emmett had it open.

"Hey," he said, seemingly stunned by Rosalie.

"Hey yourself," she smiled.

"Can we come in? Or are you just going to stand there and block the way?" Alice asked impatiently. It was in that moment that Jasper shoved Emmet out of the way.

"Hey," he said to Alice as he looked at her.

"Hey," she replied smiling widely. I then caught Edward peeking over the two of them. He seemed to be stunned.

"Can we take this little meeting inside?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course," Emmett replied as he turned and walked into the room, pushing Edward aside. We all followed him in.

"You look lovely Bella," Edward said as I walked past him.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Well, we're off to the mall," Alice said as she gave Jasper a quick hug.

"You know, I think I need to pick up a few things," Emmett said as he looked over at Rosalie.

"Me too," Jasper added.

"I could use some paperclips," Edward said. The evil glint in Alice's eye was unmistakable. She knew what she was doing all along. The girl was a genius.

"Well, I guess you all could come along," Alice replied innocently.

"We'd have to take another car," Rosalie added.

"I can drive," Edward inputted.

"If you want Rose, we can just take my Jeep and you can leave your car here," Emmett proposed.

"If you really want," she grinned.

"It's settled then. Rosalie, Jasper, and I will ride with Emmett and Bella and Edward can ride in his car," Alice said.

"Let's go," Rosalie said as she tugged on Emmett's arm. He took her hand and led the way out of the room followed by Alice and Jasper. Edward and I tailed the group. He locked the door and we met them at the elevator.

At the student parking lot, we parted ways. Edward and I got into his Volvo, while the rest piled into Emmett's humongous Jeep.

"That dress should be illegal," Edward said finally as he started the car.

"Pardon," I replied, unsure of his intentions.

"You look amazing," was his reply.

"Thanks," I blushed.

Alice, I was now positive, knew all. I would never bet against her. Without a doubt, she knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted the guys to go, and she got them to without evening asking, pure genus.

**(A/N: First, I'd like to say thanks to all the reviewers, 106 reviews, that's awesome! I'd also like to say thanks to my beta Shanbug07! So, what could Alice have in mind? What does Edward have planned for the date? Will everything go as planned? Review and let me know what you think.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Shopping with Alice and Rosalie was definitely an experience I wasn't looking forward to repeating. What was supposed to be a simple trip to pick up a few things, turned into a shopping bonanza. Never had I witnessed so much energy out of one person.

The guys, I found out, where conned into going to pack our bags. In little over an hour, Alice had not only Emmett, Jasper, and Edward loaded down, but Rosalie and I as well. She most definitely could be termed a super shopper.

The shopping trip while undoubtedly hectic, was however nice. I found myself laughing and having a good time. Emmett could make any situation enjoyable. Edward stuck by my side the entire time, even when I was asking for job applications.

Now, feeling completely tired and with throbbing feet, I climbed into my bed. It was only ten o'clock, but I was exhausted. Setting the alarm on my cell phone I drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

I had to give it to Alice, she certainly knew how to con us. Bella looked absolutely amazing in that dress. The dark blue accented her skin tone so well. I simply could not imagine her going out looking like that without me. Every guy in the place would have their eyes glued to her.

It was obvious by her enthusiasm at going on the trip that she had no idea what she was in for. But after Alice had tore through three or four shops in an hour, piling us all with bags, I think she realized just how extreme Alice was when it came to shopping. But, to be completely fair, I don't think anyone could expect that. Alice was just, well, Alice.

Finally back in my dorm room, I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my shirt. The bed was calling my name. I quickly located a pair of my pajama bottoms and changed into them. I had just settled myself into bed when I heard an impatient knock at my door.

A bit ticked off, I climbed off of my bed and went to the door. Opening it, I looked down to see none other but my adorable, not so lovable at the moment, sister.

"Yes?" I sighed impatiently.

"We need to talk," she said pushing past me into my room.

"Really?" I questioned her as I turned and closed the door.

"Yes,"

"And what do you want to talk about?" I asked while stifling a yawn.

"Like you don't already know!" she replied impatiently.

"If I knew, do you think I would have asked?" I retorted as I leaned against the wall.

"Fine, Bella. That's what I want to talk to you about,"

"What about her?" I asked, my interest peaking.

"She informed me that you two had a date," she replied.

"We do," I answered, secretly happy to know that Bella had been talking about me.

"And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't realize I had to,"

"Edward, since when do you think it's ok to keep things from me?" she asked.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"What do you have planned?"

"I don't know yet," I replied. Try as I might, I couldn't think of anything perfect enough for her.

"Edward! Seriously, you need to think of something,"

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"Well, I could help you. I've heard of a few nice places around here from Rose,"

"Thanks, I might just have to take you up on that," I admitted sheepishly. I was still new to the area, and while I could navigate it to some extent, I simply didn't know much about it.

"I'll come over every evening after she goes to bed and we'll figure out the perfect date!" she squealed.

"Ok, ok. Now that you've finished plotting, could I go to bed? I'm exhausted," I said as I opened the door.

"Humph, talk about rude," she pouted as she walked out the door.

"Good night Alice," I called after her, laughing at her childish pouting.

"Night," she sang back as she walked to the stairs.

Closing the door, I climbed back into my bed and got comfortable. Within moments, my eyelids grew heavy and I fell to sleep. This was certainly going to be an interesting few nights.

BPOV

The week had flown by. My classes I soon found had settled into a comfortable routine, well most of them. Dr. Kiffmeyer, or should I say Tom, was haphazard. During the last lecture, he started randomly yelling and then would calm down into a normal speaking tone in a matter of moments. It was quite creepy to be honest. I was just waiting for him to pull a chain saw out from behind the podium.

Oddly, I hadn't seen much of Alice. She was usually gone in the morning by the time I was up and ready and in the evening she always had some sort of errand or something to do in Jasper's room. I had the strangest feeling that she was up to something. The only real time that I spent with her was at lunch and then we were surrounded by the rest of the gang. She definitely had to be up to something.

Walking back to the dormitory, I noticed a blur of black and pink running at me. I instantly froze as I tried to figure out what it could be. In a matter of seconds, Alice had me incased in her arms and was jumping up and down.

"Bella!" she squealed.

"Alice," I replied dropping my books from her shaking.

"Sorry," she giggled as she stopped jumping up and down and helped me pick up my things.

"It's ok," I laughed.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked as we started walking towards the residence hall.

"About what?" I queried.

"YOUR DATE!" she exclaimed as we reached the front of the building. It was then I realized what she said. Today was Friday. I had a date with Edward tonight. I instantly froze as the realization hit me. How had I not realized it before? How could have it possibly have slipped my mind?

"Earth to Bella," she giggled as she gently tugged me towards the door.

"Oh, sorry," I laughed, realizing I had spaced.

"I can't believe you forgot!" she laughed as we walked into cool of the building.

"I didn't forget. I just didn't realize today was Friday," I lied.

"Bella, what would do without me?" she laughed as she pushed the button to the elevator and we waited for it.

"I have no clue. Life without Alice would certainly be near impossible," I laughed. She smirked at my sarcasm and the elevator opened. A few people stepped off it, and we climbed on.

"So, did James bother you today?" she asked.

"No, I sat with some people I didn't know. There was no where for him to sit," I explained. James had been positively annoying the last class I had with him.

"Good, he's such a creep," she replied.

"By the way, where has Edward been?" I asked. He had been meeting me outside of my last class all week. But today he didn't show. Of course he informed me that he wouldn't be there, but I still missed him and hoped he'd be there.

"He's just getting things ready, not for you to worry," she replied.

"He isn't going to a lot of trouble I hope," I said as the doors of the elevator swung open to our floor.

"Of course he is," she laughed as we walked down the hall and to our room.

"I didn't want him to," I said as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

"But he did, and you're going to love it,"

"So that's what you've been up to," I called her out as I entered our room and put my things down at my desk.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," she replied, brushing me off.

"Sure," I laughed not believing her for a second.

"We're wasting valuable time here. You need to get in the shower. Rose will be here soon to help with your hair and makeup,"

"You are aware that's it's only two o'clock right," I replied eyeing her suspiciously.

"Fully. We've got work to do," she replied.

"Ok," I said shaking my head. There was no way getting ready would take three or four hours. Grabbing my robe, a towel, and my other necessities I headed to the shower. As I closed the door behind me, I could hear her calling someone on her cell phone. She was definitely plotting.

After a nice shower, I returned to the room to find Rosalie and Alice setting up her desk with various products and things. I immediately froze when I saw all the various products and items they had laying out. They were going to torture me to death. I was about to turn and run back to the bathroom when they turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh, Bella, you're finally out of the shower," Alice smiled brightly. I could instantly tell that she was trying to butter me up for what was about to come.

"You look petrified Bella," Rosalie laughed.

"What do you all have planned?" I asked taking a step back.

"Oh, get over here silly. We won't bite," Alice giggled.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do with all that stuff," I asked motioning towards the wax and tweezers that were lying on the desk.

"Don't worry Bella, it really doesn't hurt that bad," Rose comforted as her and Alice started towards me.

"Really Bella, we wouldn't hurt you," Alice replied.

"We just want to help," Rosalie added as they came to my side. Each of them took an arm, and gently tugged me to the chair. There was no turning back now.

"Have a seat," Alice said as she pulled out the chair. Gulping, I sat down in the wooden desk chair and looked up at them with pleading eyes.

"Just calm down, it won't be too bad," Rosalie said as she picked up the wax. Closing my eyes, I felt her apply the sticky goo under my eyebrow and above it. She the placed the cloth strips over the wax. I mentally counted down until she pulled the strips away. Just as I was about to open my eyes I felt her hand go to the tiny strip, and then the ripping pain that followed.

"OWW!" I screeched.

"Sorry," Rosalie apologized as she went for the other strip.

"It's better than plucking," Alice said as she observed Rosalie working.

"Yeah, sure," I muttered as she applied the goo to my other eyebrow. She then repeated the process and I found tears pooling in my eyes.

"Sorry about this. But it will get easier," Alice apologized. I didn't remark, I just scowled at her as Rosalie fine tuned her work with tweezers.

After fifteen minutes of pure torture, I sat back in the chair with a cooling mask on.

"This will take down the swelling," Alice informed me as she took my hand and started buffing my nails.

"It will all be worth it," Rosalie reassured me as she took my other hand and clipped my nails. I just nodded my head, still a little peeved that they ripped off my eyebrows, well part of them.

"Hold still," Alice directed me as she wiped off the cooling mask.

"The bad part is over," Rosalie told me as she started pulling out various cosmetic products.

"If you say so," I retorted.

"Bella, don't you want to look good for Edward?" Alice asked, putting on her pout.

"Yes," I muttered almost too low for them to hear.

"Then trust us," Rosalie said as she took out some foundation and dabbed some on a sponge.

"Fine," I growled, still not happy. They then went to work.

After what seemed like forever, they took a step back to review their work. Happy with the effect, they pulled out curling irons and hair products and started on my hair. I couldn't help but think of Edward. He was the only thing keeping me in this chair. If not for him, I'd be running out the door, and fast.

"All done!" Alice finally announced as she handed me a mirror. I was taken back by what I saw. I looked at them questioningly, as if to ask if it was seriously me. I couldn't believe my eyes. Half of my hair was pulled back, large curls gently fell below my shoulders. My makeup was spectacular. The eye shadow was grey and smoky looking, the eyeliner and mascara minimal. The blush they used complimented my pale skin tone, as well as the lip gloss they had applied. They were magicians.

"She's speechless," Rosalie laughed.

"Edward is going to love it!" Alice giggled as she went to her bed and pulled a bag down.

"What is that?" I questioned her.

"Your outfit, of course," she replied as she sat the bag down in front of me and pulled out a beautiful dress. It was the same dark blue shade she had put me in when we went shopping. It was strapless, with a ribbon around the midsection, and the bottom appeared to be layered and appeared to flow.

"Nice job Alice," Rosalie said admiring the dress.

"I got you one like it, in red of course,"

"So, what do you think Bella?" Rosalie asked turning her attention to me.

"It's perfect. But, you really shouldn't have," I said looking at Alice.

"Bella, don't start that. You're my friend and I wanted to,"

"Yeah Bella, just accept it. You're going to knock Edward out tonight. And just maybe, you might make him quit being such a sour puss," Rosalie laughed.

"You think?" I asked, hopeful. I had really fallen for Edward.

"I know!" Alice giggled.

"Now get dressed!" Rosalie said grabbing me by the hands and tugging me up.

"Oh, you'll need these as well," Alice said handing me a lacy bra and underwear set. I looked at her questioningly.

"Don't ask," Rosalie warned. I just laughed and walked to the bathroom. Walking in, I de-robed and slipped on the underwear. The bra was strapless, and the underwear modest. I was pleased she hadn't tried to get me into a thong. But I think she knew better.

Once I had the underwear on, I unzipped the back of the dress and slipped it on. I then realized I would need help zipping it. I opened the door of the bathroom and peeked out.

"Alice, could you help me?" I asked.

"Sure," she answered as she skipped forth.

"Could you zip this?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied as I turned. I felt her small little hand reach to the zipper and gently tug it up.

"There you go,"

"Thanks," I said.

"Come on out so I can see you," Rosalie called from the bedroom.

"Am I genius or what?" Alice asked as we came back into the room.

"Genius, yes. Modest, no," Rosalie laughed.

"So I look alright?" I asked looking at both of them. I needed them to be honest. Edward looked like perfection on a normal day. I had just went through makeover hell and I desperately hoped that I would somewhat meet his standards.

"More than alright, you are beautiful Bella," Rosalie said.

"Gorgeous," Alice added.

"Thanks,"

"What shoes are you putting her in?" Rosalie asked Alice as she turned to face her.

"These," Alice replied as she walked over to the same bag the dress was in and pulled out a shoe box. Out of the box, she took out a pair of dark blue ballerina shoes.

"Perfect," Rosalie said as Alice handed me the shoes. I smiled, grateful that she hadn't put me in heels again. Sitting down, I put on the shoes, which surprisingly fit perfectly.

"Now, for the finishing touches," Alice said as she handed me a black clutch that she had put my cell phone in and my lip gloss.

"And these," Rosalie said picking up a necklace and ear rings. I held up my hair as she latched the necklace into place and then put on the small diamond earrings. The jewelry was silver tone and complimented the dress nicely.

"Our little girl has grown up," Alice said as she clutched onto Rosalie dramatically.

"Go out and make us proud honey," Rosalie laughed.

"I really look ok?" I asked.

"Yes," the both sighed in irritation. I smiled at them and turned to take one last look at myself. They could truly work miracles.

I was turning to thank them once again when a gentle knock could be heard at the door. My heart started thundering in my chest as my hands began to sweat. I wasn't ready for this. He was going to stop my heart he was so perfect, and here I stood, plain as day. What was I thinking?

EPOV

I walked nervously up to Bella's door. I had painstakingly been preparing for our date all day, well more than that, all week. But, I thought, nothing was too good for her. She was amazing. Not only was she beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. The more I got to talk to her and know her, the more I liked her. She was everything I could ever ask for. I just didn't know if I was good enough for her. But, who could ever be?

Standing outside her door, I took a deep breath. It was now or never. I gently raised my hand to the door and knocked on it. I could hear the scurrying of feet and after a moment, the door flew open. My pixie of a sister stood beaming before me as she moved aside to let me in.

As soon as I entered the room, my eyes met hers. She was stunning. Through the corner of my eye I could see Alice giving Rose the thumbs up. I had to give it to her, she had made Bella even more beautiful, something I thought was impossible.

She stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights. She obviously didn't realize how beautiful she was, and that made her all the more appealing. I could tell she was growing exceedingly more nervous by the minute. I smiled at her and took a step forward, holding out my hand to her.

She seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then she placed her hand in mine. It was so tiny and seemed to fit perfectly in my. Bending slightly, and gently lifting her hand, I placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Good evening Bella, you look too beautiful for words," I finally spoke, unsure until then what to say to her. Her cheeks instantly grew red at my flattery, making her even lovelier.

"Good evening," she spoke. Her voice was like relief to my ears. It felt like too long since I had last heard her voice, and we had last spoken at lunch today.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Of course," she replied smiling brightly.

"Well ladies, we will see you later," I told Alice and Rosalie as we started for the door.

"Bring her back by ten mister," Alice giggled.

"If not we will ground her," Rosalie added laughing.

"Nuts," I heard Bella mutter under her breath, only to make me laugh. She looked up at me, cracking a smile of her own. In that moment, I was happier than I had ever been. There, standing beside me, her hand in mine was a true angel.

Closing the door behind us, we walked down the hall and to the elevator. I glanced over at her, unable to take my eyes off her for a long period of time. I was afraid if I looked away for a moment to long she would be gone, just a dream I had come with. She was too good to be true.

"I hope you like what I have planned," I spoke, breaking the silence that had encased us.

"I'm sure I will," she replied looking up at me with her chocolate brown orbs.

"Did I mention you looked spectacular?" I asked.

"Something like that," she giggled, "You look amazing,"

"Thanks, but I think you out shine me ten to one," I replied honestly.

"Nah," she replied. The elevator then opened and we stepped in. I found myself growing ever more nervous as we neared the destination of our date At the end of it, I hoped to ask her a question in which I got the affirmative. This date just had to go right.

**(A/N: So, I realize it's been a while since I last posted. I made a mistake and sent my beta the wrong chapter instead of this one. But good news, the next chapter is already finished and ready to be posted, lol. I will have it up when I get a few reviews. I want to see what you guys think about this chapter first. Which leads me to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and anyone who voted in my poll. I was really surprised to see that this story was the favorite. And thanks to my beta Shanbug07, she writes fanfic too, really great stuff. So, what could Edward want to ask Bella? How will the night go? Will something go wrong for the two of them? Review and tell me what you think.)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

**(A/N: Just a short note, the beginning of this chapter is a bit repetitive. I just wanted to show how Bella was feeling when she first caught sight of Edward. That being said, happy readings!)**

BPOV

I stood rooted to the spot as I caught sight of Edward. He looked absolutely spectacular. His bronze hair was a bit messy as usual, but still perfect all same. His green eyes shown brightly and his crooked grin was plastered on his perfectly sculpted face. He wore a dark blue button down shirt, which complimented the coloring of my dress and a pair of black dress slacks. Perfect was only the tip of the iceberg when describing the way he looked at that moment.

Unable to move out of awe, I stood in place as he stepped forward. He extended his hand to me, and I placed my now sweaty hand in his. I was never as nervous in my entire life as I was now. Much to my shock, he bowed slightly and lifted my hand to meet his lips. I blatantly stared as his lips made contact with the back of my hand. I felt light headed all of a sudden, and then I realized that I hadn't taken a breath since I caught sight of him. Carefully, I let out a breath and took in a deep one. I didn't want to pass out, that would be embarrassing.

"Good evening Bella, you look too beautiful for words," He spoke, his voice like velvet to my ears. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at his words.

"Good evening," I replied, unable to think of anything better to say. Why couldn't I come back with a witty response, something equally as charming as he?

"Are you ready?" he inquired.

"Of course," I replied, thinking he would never ask.

"Well ladies, we will see you later," he told Alice and Rosalie as we started for the door.

"Bring her back by ten mister, "Alice giggled much to my embarrassment.

"If not we will ground her," Rosalie added laughing. Where they trying to make me glow red?

"Nuts," I muttered under my breath. Edward then began to laugh. I wasn't even for sure that he had heard me. I looked up at him, cracking a smile at being caught. I had never been happier.

Closing the door behind us, we walked down the hall and to the elevator.

"I hope you like what I have planned," he said breaking the silence that had encased us.

"I'm sure I will," I replied looking up at him to meet his emerald gaze.

"Did I mention you looked spectacular?" he asked.

"Something like that," I giggled, "You look amazing,"

"Thanks, but I think you out shine me ten to one," he replied.

"Nah," was my only reply. The elevator then opened and we stepped in. There was no one on this green Earth that could outshine Edward Cullen, and most certainly not me.

The elevator finally opened up to the bottom floor, and we vacated it. Hand in hand, we strolled across the lobby and out of the residence hall.

"Hope you don't mind, we'll be taking Emmett's Jeep," he informed me as we started towards the parking lot.

"Not at all," I replied. But deep down I wondered why the change in ride. The short time I had gotten to know him, I had come to the conclusion that he loved his car. He certainly had something up his sleeve.

He led me to Emmett's oversized, jacked up Jeep and opening the door, he helped me get into it. On my own I would have to take a run and go to get into it. Closing the door, he walked to the driver's side and jumped in.

"This Jeep certainly characterizes Emmett," I laughed, thinking how it fit him perfectly.

"Yes, I think so. Mom and dad tried to get him to get a Mercedes, or something like that, but he wouldn't have it. He wanted this," he explained as he put the keys in the ignition and started the jeep.

"And what does Alice drive? A Volkswagen Beetle?" I guessed.

"No, though you would think. She actually has a yellow Porsche," he replied chuckling at my joke.

"A Porsche?" I choked. That definitely wouldn't have been my car of choice for Alice.

"Yes, she likes speed and to be flashy. A Porsche just seemed to fit in," he replied as he backed out of the parking place and started off the parking lot.

"Now that you put it that way, it certainly does seem like Alice,"

"I hope your hungry," he said as we pulled off of campus.

"Of course," I laughed, my stomach growling as if on cue.

"Good," he chuckled as he made a turn onto a side street I hadn't been on before.

"I take it we are going out to eat?" I questioned, still unaware of where we were going.

"Yeah, among other things," he answered as he pulled in front of a quaint little Italian restaurant that reminded me of one I had been to in Port Angeles.

"I hope you like Italian," he said as he parked the Jeep and cut off the ignition.

"I love it," I replied. Grinning widely, he opened his door and hopped out of the Jeep. I waited patiently for him to come to my side and help me out. In a few seconds, he had the door open and was offering his hand to me. Taking it, I slid out of the Jeep and at his side.

Grinning widely, he led me into the restaurant. A rich aroma of garlic and tomatoes hit my nose as we entered the establishment. We were immediately greeted by a chubby man.

"Hello, welcome to Mellini's," he greeted happily in a thick Italian accent.

"Could we get table for two, a secluded one?" Edward inquired.

"Of course, lemme get Maria," he said as he wobbled off.

"The smell in here is heavenly," I sighed, my head growing fuzzy from the wonderful scent.

"It is," Edward agreed.

"Hello, I'm Maria," a tall black haired woman said as she came up to us.

"Could we get a table for two?" Edward asked.

"Of course, follow me," she answered happily as she led us through the crowded room. She walked into a darker lit area, to a table in a corner, and motioned for us to have a seat.

"Will this be ok?" she inquired.

"Perfect," Edward replied as he took a bill from his wallet and handed it to her. I wasn't for certain, but I thought I saw a twenty. He was really going all out for this, I felt guilty that he was going to so much trouble. He then turned to me and pulled out my chair, I took a seat and then he took the one across from me.

"What could I get you two to drink?" Maria asked as she pulled out an ordering pad.

"Coke," Edward said, "What would you like Bella?"

"Same," I replied smiling.

"Two Cokes it is," Maria chattered as she wrote down the order and walked off.

"Did your classes go alright today?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I managed to find a seat with a group of people in my last class," I informed him, "And yours?"

"Mine went ok. Is James still bothering you?" he asked.

"He just can't take a hint," I sighed.

"Would you like me to speak to him?" he offered.

"No thanks, that's ok. I'm sure he will get the hint soon," I replied. Maria then came back with our drinks and sat them between us.

"Here's your drinks. I'll give you a few minutes to decide what you want," she said as she walked away.

"We haven't even looked at the menu," I laughed as I cracked open the menu.

"I think I know what I want to order,"

"I'm clueless," I sighed as I gazed down the menu.

"Anything you're partial to?" he asked.

"Hm, the mushroom ravioli looks good," I replied.

"I've never tried it,"

"I've had it a couple of times, back home," I spoke, remembering my favorite Italian restaurant. I sat the menu down, and as if on cue Maria came back.

"I take it your ready to order?" she asked glancing at the two of us.

"Yes, I'll have the Chicken Alfredo," Edward answered.

"Ok, and what will you have miss?" She asked turning her attention to me.

"The mushroom ravioli, please," I replied.

"Alright, I will have it out to your shortly," she said as she scribbled down our order and walked away.

"So, tell me about yourself Bella," Edward said as he leaned in closer.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, unsure of what to say. He had already asked me numerous questions about me, what else would he want to know?

"Everything," he replied.

"How about this, you ask me a question and I will answer," I offered.

"Fair enough," he replied.

"Favorite book?" he asked.

"To narrow down a favorite is simply impossible. I'm partial to the works of Jane Austen and Charlotte Bronte," I answered, remembering some of my favorites.

"Surely you are not a fan of Wuthering Heights?" he asked.

"Yes," I laughed, "Don't you like it?"

"No, not particularly. I prefer Shakespeare's work,"

"I see," I replied.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked gazing at me intently with his emerald green eyes.

"Green," I blurted out, overtaken by the intensity and beauty of his green orbs.

"And why so partial to green?" he chuckled.

"I don't know," I lied, my cheeks blazing with my embarrassment.

"You're horrible at lying," he laughed.

"I'm not lying," I giggled.

"Sure," he replied.

"Next question," I tried to change the subject.

"Ok," he relented, "You said your major is English. Have you composed any work of your own?"

"Yes. None of it is very good, all amateur. But I hope through taking classes that my writing will improve,"

"I'm sure your writing is great. Your manner of speaking and your insight lead me to believe you are selling yourself short," he spoke.

"Nah. My writing tends to come off as unimaginative and bland. It needs some spark, some livelihood,"

"And where did you get this bit of information?"

"My high school English teacher. He said my work was well written, but lacked a spark of imagination,"

"Maybe I could look at it sometime?" he asked.

"Sure, just don't be too brutal," I laughed.

"I won't," he said sincerely as Maria appeared with our food.

"That was fast," I sighed as she sat the plates in front of us.

"I think we just got carried away with the conversation," Edward chuckled.

"Could I get you two anything else?" Maria questioned before she left.

"No, we're fine," Edward said dismissing her. Picking up my fork, I stabbed it into one of the ravioli and eyed it closely before taking a bite. The food melted in my mouth. It was perfection.

"Good?" Edward laughed. I hadn't noticed him watching me, but suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Very," I replied, my cheeks glowing red. We continued the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence. Once I had consumed all of the ravioli that I could hold, I pushed the plate back and sat back against the seat. I was stuffed.

"I'm full," I announced.

"Me too," Edward sighed pushing back his now almost empty plate of chicken alfredo.

"I've had a good time," I told him before taking one last sip of my Coke.

"Me too, but it's not over yet," he informed me.

"And what else could you possibly have up your sleeve?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," was his only reply. Maria then appeared with the check, and Edward quickly paid her, telling her to keep the rest for a tip. From the shock on her face, I could tell the tip he had left was considerable. It was best, I thought, if I didn't know. Knowing that he had gone to the extent he had already was smothering. I hated that he was going to such lengths to impress me.

"It's nice out tonight," I spoke as we walked out side. It had cooled off considerably compared to the midday's searing heat and it was quite a nice change.

"Most definitely. I'm glad to find the temperature has decreased,"

"Me too," I agreed as we walked to the Jeep. He helped me in like before and got into the driver's side.

"We'll be going off road a bit to get to the next part of the date, I hope you don't mind," he informed me as he started up the Jeep and put it into reverse.

"Not at all," I replied, growing ever more curious. The scenery passed in a blur as Edward drove out of town and into what seemed like the middle of no where. He turned off the paved road and onto a dirt path that lead through a desert like area.

Right when I was beginning to think Edward had lost his mind, we reached our destination. In the middle of this barren land, was a beautiful oasis. Lots of green and a small water hole, which I could tell was steadily decreasing in size, was the view that lay before me.

"Like it?" he questioned, once again helping me out of the vehicle.

"Yes," I sighed. All the green reminded me of back home. With all the rain we received, every available surface outside was covered in some type of moss or grass. I was beginning to miss it.

"It took some time to find this," he admitted as he opened the back door of the Jeep and pulled out a throw blanket.

"You've gone to so much trouble," I voiced as he led me closer to the water's edge.

"It's nothing," he shrugged as he stopped and laid the blanket on the ground.

"But it is. No one has ever done anything like this for me," I told him as I took a seat on the blanket. He lowered himself next to me, and we sat looking out at the water.

"Bella, you truly amaze me. I'm generally able to read people, but you are an utter mystery to me," he said looking at me intently as I met his gaze.

"And what about me puzzles you?"

"Your facial expressions. Just when I think I've got you, you say something I would never guess," he sighed.

"It bothers you," I observed, smiling at his annoyed look.

"Slightly. I would just like to know what goes on in that head of yours," he replied, smiling back at me.

"Ah, to be able explore the mind of another, that would be quite a gift," I sighed.

"Maybe, it could be quite cumbersome at times," he replied.

"How so?" I questioned.

"Say it was a constant thing, something you couldn't turn off. Wouldn't it be horrible to always hear what people are thinking? Especially if they were thinking particularly vile things?"

"You do have a point. I could see both the advantages and disadvantages," I replied, looking up at the shining stars, "Wow, you can actually see the stars out here,"

"Nice isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"But, I must say, as much glory as all these stars portray, not one of them outshines you," he spoke. I looked over at him, amazed by his words. Our eyes met, and I felt myself being drawn near him. His hand raised and gently touched my cheek, which was burning red from his compliment. Words, sentences, all were beyond meaning to me at that point. His intense stare and touch had rendered me speechless.

He leaned in nearer searching my eyes. I pushed myself a bit closer to him, reducing the ever enclosing gap between us. My eyesight momentarily fell to his lips, how I yearned for them to meet mine. They were so perfect, so well sculpted. He smirked a little as our gazes once again locked into one another's. I then noticed his eyes roaming to my lips, I smiled at catching him.

It seemed like one swift movement, and yet in slow motion all at the same time, that our lips finally met. It was the "firework" situation playing out. I had laughed when I heard girls talk about it before. It just seemed so cliché. But I knew what they meant. The moment our lips touched it was like a spark ignited. A sensation I have never felt coursed through my veins. Every thought I had was directed towards him. Our lips moved in perfect unison, gently touching, caressing the other. It was magic.

All too soon, it ended. A bit breathless, we looked at each other,. He smiled his crooked grin and took my hand in his.

"Bella, there's something I would like to ask you," he said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I asked searching his eyes for the answer. In that moment, I felt so complete, so whole. How could life get any better than this?

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait, I my plan was to have this posted yesterday, but things came up and I wasn't able to get to it. Good news though, the next chapter is already edited and ready to go. My little mix up with my beta has gotten me somewhat ahead. I just want a few reviews before I post the next chapter, I need to know what you think. Also, do you have any suggestions for this story? Is there anything in particular you'd like to see happen? Send me a review and let me know. If I find a suggestion I like I may use it in an upcoming chapter, and a shout out will be given to the person whose suggestion I use. And of course, what do you think will happen next? What will his question be? What's happening with Alice and the gang? Are the different POV's confusing? Do you like them? **

**Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed! I love reading what you have to say. And thanks to my great, no, wonderful beta, Shanbug07. She also writes fanfiction, I suggest you check it out.) **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen  
The Question

EPOV

Looking into her deep brown eyes, I knew it was time. My heart was thundering in my chest. How could she do this to me? One kiss and my whole body reacted. I searched her eyes, hoping I could find the answer there. But all I could see was a deep pool of brown, showcasing her thoughtfulness.

I took one last glance out at the small pool of water, trying to build my courage. The night was unbelievably nice. The sky was clear overhead, giving a great view of the stars. The temperature was perfect. The overall environment made the mood feel that much more ideal. I needed to wait no longer, everything was indicating to move forward with my plan.

"I was wondering, well I was hoping actually, that you would be my girlfriend," I said finally. A look of shock crossed her face. What I wouldn't give to read her mind.

"Of course!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me. I was at a loss for words. She had made me happier than I had ever been. I tightened my arms around her, afraid that if I didn't she would disappear. She was simply too good to be true.

"Bella, I knew from the moment I saw you coming down the hall there was something special about you," I said honestly.

BPOV

It was all a dream. It had to be. I was in Edward's arms, he had just asked me to be his girlfriend, yes it was definitely a dream.

"Me too," was all I could muster. I felt like pinching myself just to test out the reality of the dream, but was too afraid I would find out it was so.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he gently put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to meet his gaze.

"That this has to be a dream," I voiced. I knew at any moment this image would crumble around me and I would find myself lying in the middle of my bed, surrounded by darkness.

"Silly Bella, it's not a dream. At least I hope not, because when I wake up I will be sadly disappointed,"

"Really?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Really. Would you like for me to prove it?" he asked, a smile crossing his face.

"Yes," I replied as I unwrapped one of my arms from him and held it out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You said you would prove it to me. I'm holding out my arm so you can pinch it," I told him.

"Honestly, the things you say," he chuckled, "But I would never pinch you. I could never cause you pain. I was thinking of something else."

"Oh," I said in embarrassment as I dropped my arm.

"A kiss, would that suffice?" he asked. I looked up at him, smiling.

"Now I know it's a dream,"

"I will prove to you its not," he told me as he pulled me even tighter to him and met my lips with passion. I gasped at his sudden action and then proceeded to meet his kiss with one of my own.

"See," he sighed breathlessly as he rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes.

"Yes," I replied back, breathless myself.

"This has been the best night of my life," I voiced.

"Mine too. You've made me the happiest guy on Earth,"

"Happier than Emmett on pepperoni day at the pasta place?" I asked laughing.

"Yes," he joined in my laughter.

"How exactly did you find this place?" I asked him.

"Alice and Emmett," he replied.

"I knew that pixie was up to something," I laughed.

"She generally is. And if not, she's sick or Jasper has her occupied,"

"Thanks for a wonderful evening," I changed the subject.

"No, thank you for coming. Thanks for making me the luckiest guy alive,"

"Seriously Edward, I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the whole universe,"

"We call it a tie then?" he questioned.

"This time," I laughed.

"Well, I fear we must be getting back. Alice's help does not come without a price," he sighed.

"Already?"

"Yes, but we can come back any time you wish,"

"Fair deal," I sighed as we stood. He bent down and picked up the throw blanket and we walked to the Jeep. Edward opened the back passenger door and threw it on the back seat. He then turned to me. He held out his hand I grabbed it.

"My lady, your carriage awaits," he said, as he opened the door for me.

"Why thank you kind sir," I giggled as he helped me in.

"You're welcome," he replied as he closed the door and walked to the driver's side. He hopped in and turned on the Jeep.

"As part of my deal with Alice, I was informed that they all are going dancing tomorrow night at a club in town. She expects us to be there," he sighed as he put the Jeep in reverse and turned around.

"And what if I say no?" I asked, not particularly interested in going dancing.

"She thought of that. She told me to remind you of what lengths she went to, and that she was the best roomie ever,"

"Oh, she plays the guilt card,"

"Of course, didn't you know? Alice will use every thing in her artillery, guilt just happens to be her favorite card," he laughed.

"Well, if I must," I sighed.

"I will be there with you," he reminded me.

"Dancing doesn't sound so bad all of a sudden," I giggled.

"No, it doesn't," he agreed, laughing as well.

APOV

I sat at my desk finishing an email to my professor concerning an upcoming assignment. It was always good to be prepared for the future, at least that's what I keep telling everyone.

Before turning off my laptop, I took notice that it was already ten o'clock. Edward promised to have Bella back here by ten. He knew I had plans. But, I understood that it was easy to get carried away on dates. I would allow them the customary five to ten more minutes to get here before I started my calls.

A few moments later, Rosalie came into my room, looking completely frustrated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That, that tramp is asking for it," Rosalie huffed as she walked over to my fold out chair and took a seat.

"And what did the roommate of the year do this time?" I laughed. I had truly gotten lucky in getting Bella for a roommate.

"I, ugh, I came in and she was on my computer," she gritted her teeth.

"Is that all?" I asked her. I understood that she didn't like her things messed with. But that was not the worst thing she could have been doing.

"No, I didn't finish. She was on my computer, and what did I see on her feet when I asked her to move?" was her reply. She was noticeably fuming.

"No, she didn't," I gasped.

"She did! My red heals, the new ones," she replied.

"And what did she say when you asked her to remove them?"

"She had the nerve to tell me they were hers!" she growled.

"Are you sure they were yours?" I asked.

"Positive. You know how I am when it comes to great shoes. I went to my side of the room, and to my shoe collection and what did I find missing?" she replied.

"Oh my god! I can't believe she would stoop that low,"

"I mean I knew she was annoying, but a thief as well," I added.

"I know, I'm so mad I could rip her head off,"

"What exactly did you say to her when you left the room?" I asked.

"I told her once I had my mom mail me the receipt she would be handing them back over and she would be damn lucky if I didn't kick her ass. She also knows to sleep with one eye open," she answered.

"Wow. And what are you going to do when your mom sends you the receipt?"

"I'm going to take it to Emmett, and let him see it as proof. He can take it to the housing director and hopefully she will get kicked out. Oh I can't wait to see the day they give her, her walking papers,"

"And what if she comes up with a receipt?" I asked.

"She won't. These particular shoes are one of a kind. You remember that shopping trip my mom took me on in Paris for the summer?" she questioned.

"Not those shoes!" I gasped.

"Yes, those,"

"Kill her,"

"Oh, I've got it planned out," Rosalie said laughing as she bit on her lip.

"Wait! I might just have the perfect plan for Jessica that will put her in her place," I voiced, the wheels slowing beginning to turn. I could use the whole thief thing against her.

"I know that look," Rosalie chuckled darkly.

"You remember how shocked Irina and Kate were?" I asked, eager to unleash my plans.

"Yes,"

"That won't even hold a light to what were about to do,"

"Pixie, you better spill. I don't think I can hold off much longer. Just knowing my red heals are on that ogre is torture enough,"

"Chill out," I told her as I began to detail out my plan. Her expression went from completely irritated, to amused and evil in mere seconds. If there was one thing Rose and I were good at, it was getting back at people. No one messed with us, no one.

BPOV

"Why do I have the worst feeling that she is going to attack me?" I asked Edward as we got onto the elevator.

"Because she is," he laughed, as he held my hand in his.

"I just hope it's not too bad. The makeover earlier was punishment enough," I sighed.

"I don't think you have to worry. She'll probably just pump you for information, and her and Rosalie are going to go meet with Emmett and Jasper,"

"She told you that, didn't she?" I queried as the elevator doors opened to my floor.

"Yes. I made her promise to go easy on you," he told me as we walked down the hall to my floor.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Feeding the sharks before you lower the prey is always good, right?" I kidded.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"Do I? Of course. Will Alice mind? That is the true question,"

"You have a point. You've just made me feel like I'm sending you to the firing squad," he chuckled as we reached the door.

"No, not the firing squad, just an over eager pixie with a tendency of unleashing unimaginable makeover torture, nothing a war veteran like me can't handle," I laughed.

"Bella the beauty is now a lieutenant," he sniggered.

"Laugh all you want mister, after today's makeover, I'm sure I can undergo it all," I told him.

"I'm sorry they tortured you so for my expense," he said sincerely as our gazes met.

"Don't be sorry. Between you and me, I enjoyed myself. I never had real friends back home and its nice getting to spend time with Alice and Rose,"

"I'm glad you and Alice get along so well," he sighed.

"Well, I'm sure she's probably waiting and probably growing increasingly agitated that I have yet to appear,"

"Yes, well, I guess this is good night," he said.

"Yes, you can call me if you want,"

"I'll take you up on that offer," he replied.

"Goodnight," I told him as I started towards the door. Before I could reach it, he pulled me back to him.

"I believe a goodnight kiss is in order,"

"I do believe you're right," I giggled as he lowered his lips to mine. This kiss was gentle, and loving all the same. It ended too quickly, but to me they all had.

"Night Bella," Edward grinned as he twisted the door knob for me.

"Night," I sighed as I walked in to find two clearly plotting girls. Alice was sitting at her desk, her small hands rubbing together quickly. Rose had a deathly look on her face, one that screamed ready to kill.

"Bella, how nice of you to join us," Alice greeted me, wicked smile in place. I closed the door and walked over to where they were congregated.

"Have a nice evening?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, it was perfect," I sighed.

"And?" Alice interrogated.

"And what?" I asked.

"You know very well what I mean, so spit it out!" she exclaimed in false frustration.

"Oh do you mean how nice the oasis was? Him kissing me? Or the question he asked?" I replied deviously. I saw both sets of eyes grow wide. They clearly never expected me to be so open. But why wouldn't I be? They would only force it out of me later.

"He kissed you!" Alice and Rosalie exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah," I sighed contentedly, my lips still tingling from where he had kissed me goodnight.

"How was it?" Alice asked.

"Alice, he is your brother," I reminded her.

"I'm fully aware, so tell me, was it good?"

"It was perfect. Words can't describe it,"

"What did he ask you?" Rosalie inquired.

"What do you think?" I asked, trying to torture them a bit for their earlier actions against my eye brows.

"Bella, come on, just tell us," Alice pouted.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend," I squealed, unable to contain myself any longer.

"Bella! Wow! What did you say?" Rosalie asked.

"I said no. OF COURSE I SAID YES!" was my reply.

"YAY! I got another sister!" Alice giggled.

"Whoa…," I started to say but was silenced with Rose.

"Just roll with it. It's best if you do," she laughed.

"I can't wait to tell mom. She's going to be so excited to meet you, I just know it," Alice chattered.

"I hate to be a party pooper Bella, but we were discussing things Alice," Rosalie said, instantly bringing Alice down from her hype.

"Oh, Bella, you'll never believe it," Alice said turning her gaze to me her eyes wide and her expression suddenly sober.

"Jessica strikes again," Rosalie huffed.

"And what did she do this time?" I asked, interested in Jessica's latest antics.

"She stole my one of a kind red high heals," Rosalie voiced, anger clearly laced in her tone.

"No way," I replied in shock.

"I know," Alice said, voicing her surprise.

"And she's still alive?" I asked. If there was one thing I had gathered from Rosalie, it was that she was overly obsessed with shoes. She had a collection of at least a hundred pair, and that was at least.

"It took all my power, but I spared her life. Alice though, has a wonderful, no, pure genius plan on how to get back at her,"

"I hope this doesn't involve body bags, because in that case I'm out," I joked.

"No, just a few shopping bags," Alice giggled.

"Or shopping bags," I amended, still scarred from the shopping trip at the mall.

"Bella, no one is going shopping. They will just be a prop," she said, informing me of their plan. I had to admit, Alice was pure 100 evil, all wrapped up in a pixie like façade, to her enemies that is. I was glad I fell on the friend side; I wouldn't want to mess with her. But, as much as I had sympathized with Jessica in the beginning, I knew she deserved what was coming to her. It was only right.

EPOV

I was definitely on cloud nine. Life could get no better than it was at this moment. Walking slowly back to my room, not in any real rush I reflected on what had just happened. Bella was my girlfriend. She had said yes. What had I done for God to bring such a wonderful angel to me?

Coming to my door, I took out my keys and unlocked it. I was surprised to find Emmett there. He was never one for being alone, he liked a crowd. Surprisingly, he was sitting at his desk, looking over one of his text books.

"Hey bro," he said as I sat my keys down on my desk.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Rosalie had some sort of trouble with Jessica. We're going to watch movies later, is that ok with you?" he asked.

"I don't mind,"

"Oh, how did your date go?" he asked looking up from his book. I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face.

"Better than I could imagine," I told him.

"She said yes, huh?" he guessed smiling himself.

"Yeah,"

"I told you she would," he chuckled.

"I know. And I'm so glad she did,"

"She's a good girl,"

"She's great, I don't know how I got so lucky," I told him as I sat down in my desk chair.

"Well Eddie, you're not exactly a toad," Emmett sniggered.

"Emmett," I sighed in frustration.

"What? You're an ok guy is all I'm saying," he replied turning back to his book. I turned to face my computer. I turned it on and loaded the internet.

"Emailing mom?" Emmett asked as he stood from his book.

"Yep,"

"Tell her I said hey,"

"Will do,"

"I'm going to go get Rose. I think they've been plotting long enough," he said as he started for the door.

"What do you mean plotting?" I asked before he could leave.

"Jessica stole a pair of Rose's shoes, and now they're planning to teach her a lesson," he explained.

"Oh, poor Jessica," I laughed. I would hate to be her. Rosalie and Alice were two people you didn't want to cross.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he snorted as he left.

Opening up my email account, I composed a quick, yet still long email to my mother. While I could have called, I knew she would most likely be in bed and I couldn't wait to tell her about Bella. I had mentioned her during the few phone calls we had and I knew my mother suspected I liked her.

Once I had finished and looked over my letter, I pushed send and logged out of my account. I turned off my computer, and kicked off my shoes. Grabbing my cell phone, I climbed into my bed and looked at it. Flipping it open, I found Bella in my contact list and pushed the call button. It began to ring and I waited patiently for her to answer.

**(A/N: I meant to post this a few days ago but it slipped my mind, sorry. SO, what do you think? Did you like how Edward asked the question? What could Alice possibly have in store for Jessica? Review and let me know what you think. Suggestions are also welcome! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love reading what you have to say. And as always, thanks to my fantastic beta Shanbug07. I suggest you check out her work, it's great!)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
**Shopping Bags, Wardrobe Malfunctions, and Sweet Retribution**

BPOV

"You two are horrible!" I gasped listening to their evil plan for Jessica.

"She deserves it. It will only show her real colors," Alice replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't you think this is better than me killing her?" Rosalie asked, looking over at me seriously.

"OK, you do have a point," I sighed, giving up on them. A thundering knock came across our door and Rosalie stood up immediately, knowing without introduction that it was Emmett. She walked gracefully over to it and twisted it open, he stood there goofy grin in place.

"Emmett, we weren't finished," Rosalie huffed.

"Well I guess you don't want to go watch movies then," he sighed looking like a defeated child.

"Go ahead Rose, we got most of the details down anyway. We'll talk fine details tomorrow," Alice dismissed her, sitting down the pad of paper she had taken out to list their devious plans.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Rosalie promised as she left with Emmett.

"I've got to go see Jasper, he's probably wondering what happened to me," Alice said as she tucked the paper away at her desk and got up to leave.

"Are you coming back tonight?" I asked her pulling off the ballet shoes.

"Yeah, it will probably be real late though. I'm taking my key with me so you can lock the door," she said.

"Alright, do me a favor though and lock it on your way out," I told her as I climbed into my bed, still wearing the dress from earlier.

"OK, but you can't sleep in that dress. Make sure you change out of it before you go to sleep," she instructed me.

"I will," I promised. She picked up her purse and a few other things and left the room, locking the door behind her. I settled onto my bed, my cell phone beside me, just looking up at the ceiling.

Tonight was indescribable. Edward had completely taken me off guard by asking me to be his girlfriend. If anything, I had imagined going on a few dates before he would ask, if he ever did. Sighing in contentment, I picked up my phone and flipped it open. I had never anticipated a phone call more.

I was about to close my phone, when it suddenly started to ring. It was a generic ring tone that came on the phone, so I new it was a person whom I had never talked to, or hadn't assigned a ring tone. I looked down at my caller id to see Edward's name displayed. Quickly, I clicked the answer button and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello beautiful," he replied, his velvet voice music to my ears.

"What have you been up to?" I asked, playing with the edge of my comforter.

"I e-mailed my mom, I had tell her about my good fortune,"

"Oh, and what good luck have you recently had?" I asked him, smiling in anticipation of the answer.

"I asked this really amazing girl to be my girlfriend and she said yes," he replied. My smile widened even more at his answer.

"Two girls in one night Edward Cullen?" I laughed.

"No, just one really amazing one," he replied.

"You should introduce me to her," I told him.

"You're impossible Bella Swan," he chuckled.

"Maybe. Have you heard of the Jessica incident?" I asked, remembering his name had been thrown up a few times when Alice was plotting.

"Yeah, I can't believe she had the nerve to cross Rosalie," he laughed.

"Me either," I answered seriously.

"So, I heard they've been plotting," Edward said.

"Yes, and I'm sure they will fill you in on the plans. You are a key player in the humiliation to come,"

"What? Me? I didn't agree to anything," he responded.

"Neither did I. But, you know Rosalie and Alice; it's better if we just play along,"

"You're right," he sighed.

"From what I've heard though, your part isn't that bad. You just have to show up," I explained.

"Oh, and when and where is this to take place?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night, at the club," I explained.

"I see. They usually don't go much for audiences when they seek their revenge," he replied, thoughtful.

"I think that's the key to this plot,"

"Are you sure you want to go tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think it will be ok. Besides, you'll be there," I replied.

"Where is Alice?"

"She went to Jasper's a few minutes ago,"

"Oh, so you're all alone?"

"Yeah," I sighed, looking around the empty room.

"Are you alright alone? Do you have your door locked?" he inquired.

"I'm fine, and yes I have my door locked," I answered laughing at his worry. I rolled over on my bed, so that I was facing my pillow, and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Just checking, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," he replied, making my heart flutter. I was about to respond when I huge yawn overtook me. Today had been quite tiresome with all its events.

"Someone's sleepy," he laughed.

"I'm alright," I yawned again, suddenly feeling more tired.

"Go to sleep Bella, I'll call you tomorrow when I get up," he commanded playfully.

"If I must," I sighed in defeat.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight Edward,"

"Sweet dreams," he responded as I hung up the phone. I climbed down from the bed, remembering my promise to Alice and switched into some pajamas.

Tomorrow, I knew, would be eventful to say the least.

APOV

The time to put our plan into order was quickly approaching. The shopping bags were in place in Rosalie's room, chock full of disaster waiting to happen. Bella sat at her desk, looking over a reading assignment she had to have finished by Monday.

"Bella, you need to get ready," I informed her looking at my watch. It was already six thirty and we needed to initiate phase one of our plan to destroy Jessica.

"Ok, just let me read this last paragraph," she answered, eyes still glued to her book. Walking over to her wardrobe, I found the clothes I had purchased her. I found the dark purple tunic I had bought and the black leggings. The black flats from last night would go perfect.

"Alright Alice, I'm ready," she sighed standing from her desk and turning to face me.

"What do you think of this?" I asked holding up the outfit.

"It's nice," she replied, shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

"It's what you're wearing tonight,"

"Ok," she said, the happiness clearly displaying through her expression. She took the outfit and disappeared into the bathroom to change. I took the opportunity to change into my own outfit, a cute denim mini, a black tube top, and a pair of black heals that could kill.

"I'm ready for the torture," Bella said as she walked in. I had just slipped on my other shoe when she came through the door, wearing the outfit.

"Here, this will top it off perfectly," I said, grabbing a wide black belt from my drawer and handing it to her. She looked at me, clearly confused.

"Give it back," I laughed holding out my hand. She handed it over and slipped it around her waist, over the tunic and fastened it into place.

"Oh," she giggled, a blush creeping across her face. Laughing at her, I led her to my desk and set to work. I would get her interested in fashion if it was one of the last things I ever did. It should be a crime to go around in jeans and t-shirts all the time.

Thirty minutes later, Bella was primped to perfection. She was really a beautiful girl. She had great skin, just a tad on the pale side, and wonderful features. It was easy to see though that she was insecure about her looks. But I would change that. I would make her see herself as she really was, one makeover at a time.

"Are you finished?" she sighed impatiently as I sprayed her hair with a light coat of hair spray.

"All done,"

"Finally," she huffed as she stood from the chair, stretching her limbs.

"You do know what you are to do right?" I asked her.

"Edward and I pretend to get into a fight and I get up to go to the bathroom. During this time, Jessica you are assuming will sit beside Edward and try to flirt with him.." she relayed.

"Alright, so you know the plan," I interrupted, not needing to know any more.

"And how exactly is she going to know to go there?" she asked.

"Rosalie has been letting it slip that she will be going to Rage, and that Edward and you are going to be there,"

"What if she doesn't put on any of the clothes from the bag?" she inquired. I don't know why anyone doubted me. She would fall for my evil plot, I just knew it.

"Oh don't worry, if she really is a thief, she is bound to wear something. Besides, Rosalie has been calling her mom and telling her what a large sum of money she spent on all of it," I answered confidently.

"Well, if you say so," she shrugged, as she walked over to her desk and sat back down in front of the book.

"I'm going over there for a minute, I have to rub it in a little more," I giggled as I skipped out of the room.

EPOV

Jasper, Emmett, and I waited outside Alice and Bella's room for them to come to the door. My heart beat accelerated as the door knob twisted and Alice permitted us entry. I could tell by the look of her face that she was clearly anticipating tonight's events. Poor, poor, Jessica.

"So, you all know what to do right?" Alice asked. Everyone nodded in reply.

"I can't wait to get her back," Rosalie spoke, her voice menacing. I looked over at Bella. She looked amazing as always. Smiling brightly, at catching my stare she looked down, a deep red blush crept across her cheeks.

"Hey," I whispered as I came to her side.

"Hey," she replied, smiling back at me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, extending my hand to her.

"I suppose," she sighed as she took my hand. The same electric feeling from before passed between us. Could she feel it to?

"All right troops, march!" Alice exclaimed as she and Jasper led us out of the room.

"Yes sir, sergeant pixie sir!" Emmett chuckled, as he and Rosalie followed behind them. Bella and I exchanged glances, neither wanting to comment.

Once in the car, I turned to gaze at her. She was looking out the window, seeming to be lost in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"That I really don't want to dance," she sighed, smiling weakly.

"Why?" I asked as I started the car.

"I wasn't kidding when I told you I'm a klutz. I'm just surprised that you haven't witnessed more of it than you have," she answered. I chuckled a little at her; did she really think that I would let her fall? She looked at me, an angered expression crossing her face.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to laugh. I was just thinking that you were being silly," he responded.

"Silly?" she asked, confusion taking over the anger of her expression.

"Yes, did you really think I'd let you fall?" I asked her. I turned my head and backed out of my spot. I found Emmett waiting at the end of the parking lot in his Jeep.

"No, but I've been known to take down people along the way," she informed me.

"I'll take my chances,"

"You've been warned," she laughed. Bringing the car to a stop behind Emmett's Jeep, I looked over at her once again, meeting her gaze. She looked down quickly, no doubt embarrassed at my catching her. Chuckling, I turned my attention back to the road, and followed Emmett off campus.

BPOV

We had finally reached the club. I was secretly hoping that the bouncer would take one look at us and send us on our way. Getting out of Edward's Volvo, we walked up to the line of people waiting in front of the club. I was surprised to find Emmett and the rest passing all the people in line and going straight to the bouncer.

"What are we doing?" I asked, confused.

"We're going in," Edward answered as we stopped in front of the bouncer.

"Hey Emmett!" the big brawny guy exclaimed catching sight us.

"Hey Tyler, what have you been into?"

"Oh you know, hanging out at the gym, going to class, working, the usual. And you?"

"'Bout the same," Emmett chuckled.

"Do you want in?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," Emmett answered.

"You owe me," Tyler replied, moving the rope for us.

"Thanks man," Emmett said as we walked past Tyler and into the dark, black light lit club. I couldn't help but notice the glares we received as we walked in. The long line of waiting people were less than thrilled.

"Do you want something to drink?" Edward asked as Emmett led us through the crowd of people and to a table in the corner.

"No thanks," I replied as I took the seat he had pulled out for me.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he took the seat next to me.

"Yeah,"

"Alright," he answered.

"Hey Bella, you, Rose, and me are dancing the next set!" Alice exclaimed over the music. I instantly grew stiff, not wanting to go out on the dance floor. I had danced at the party, and it hadn't gone terrible. But I still was unsure of myself. What if I tripped over my feet and fell on my face? What if I took down Rosalie and Alice with me, embarrassing them as well?

"Come on Bella, you'll have fun," Rosalie pressed.

"Only a couple songs," I relented.

"Alright! Let's go!" Alice squealed as she jumped up from her seat and grabbed both Rosalie and me, pulling us to the dance floor. I looked back to see Emmett, Edward, and Jasper laughing.

"Remember last time?" Rosalie asked as we found a spot near the center of the dance floor.

"Yeah,"

"Just do that and you'll be fine. If you get nervous or don't know what to do, just watch what Rose and I do," Alice instructed. The music began to blare again. Rosalie and Alice began to dance immediately. It took a moment for me to register that I needed to move, and then I began to mock their moves. When they swayed their hips, I swayed mine. When they dropped low, I dropped low.

Surprisingly, I found myself having a good time. My feet seemed to be cooperating for once. I had yet to face plant and was becoming confident in my abilities.

"Having fun?" Alice asked as a new song came on.

"Yeah," I shouted of the song and we were at it again.

We were half way through the song when I saw Emmett approach Rosalie. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled widely. He put his arms around her waist and started dancing with her. The way they moved should be illegal on dance floors. I was turning to dance with Alice when I noticed Jasper behind her. Was I to be left on the floor alone?

I turned around, deciding to go find Edward when I bumped into something hard. I looked up to see him grinning at me.

"You really didn't think I'd leave you our here on your own do you?" he asked.

"I thought maybe you didn't want to dance," I answered.

"Of course I do," he laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry if I stomp your foot," I apologized before hand.

"You'll do fine," he replied as we started to move with the rhythm, his hands now resting my hips. I thought back to the party and how I had danced with him before. It was different now though. I felt less self conscious. I knew that if I did indeed step on his foot he wouldn't think I was some klutzy weirdo and never talk to me again. He wasn't like that.

He gently guided me, helping me along. I smiled up at him, thankful that I found him. As the song progressed, our gentle swaying and moving turned into more grinding than anything. I blushed at the thought of anyone witnessing this. But I could careless. Feeling him so close was amazing. His touch and scent were intoxicating me.

It was when his lips found my neck that I thought I was in heaven. I couldn't help but sigh in content. I felt him laugh against my neck and instantly turned in his arms to see what was so amusing. His dazzling green orbs found my gaze. They sparkled with a bit of mischief as he tightened his arms around me and pulled me closer. I put my arms around his neck, unsure of what to do with them.

"You are driving me mad," he whispered in my ear before planting a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"That's funny, because I believe your presence is intoxicating me," I giggled.

"Intoxicating, huh?" he asked, amused by my response.

"Yes, I'm afraid you dazzle me," I answered. I could tell he was about to reply when I suddenly felt my arm being tugged. I looked over to see Alice almost bouncing in place she was so excited.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Jessica is here!" she replied. Looking back at Edward, I rolled my eyes. I wasn't really interested in Jessica at the moment, my mind was else where. He smirked at my display and hugged me tighter to him.

"You guys come on! She's wearing the jeans from the bag!" Alice said as she started to tug on me more.

"I don't think she will go away," Edward laughed.

"Me neither," I relented. Edward released me from his hold, and grabbed my hand. We then proceeded to follow the rest of the gang off the dance floor and back to our table.

Scanning the crowded area, I quickly found her. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and hot pink tube top. Fashion was not my department by any stretch of the imagination, but I knew what she was wearing was clearly tacky. Worse than her appearance though, was the fact that she was staring at Edward. I was becoming angry at how blatant she was being.

"Alright, Bella and Edward, you will pretend to get in a fight. Bella will storm off to the bathroom and walk past Jessica. Be sure to mutter loudly about how pigheaded Edward is, or something to that effect. If I know her, she will come over here and take advantage of Bella being away. Rosalie, offer her a seat and then find the opportunity to use the lotion. Sorry Edward, but Bella's will be the only open one. She needs to sit down, it's crucial. Everything else should just fall into place. Emmett, don't hold back," she instructed us all.

"You did bring the camera?" she turned to Jasper. He nodded and took a small digital camera from his pocket, sitting it between him and Alice.

I looked at Edward, and as much as I wanted to smile, I made my expression angry. At least I tried too.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked me, keeping his expression blank.

"I'm trying to look mad," I replied, keeping my expression.

"You look like your straining or something," Emmett cut in. Edward started laughing as well as the rest of the group. I fed off this and actually became some what mad. If they wanted it done any better they could have had someone else do it. I pushed back my chair and jetted to the bathroom. Leaving them in an awkward cloud of silence, I walked past Jessica. They clearly didn't know if I was acting or not, that's good let them stew in it.

"Edward and his loser friends," I muttered loudly as I walked past her. This seemed to spark her attention because she stopped flirting with the guy she was standing beside to glance my way. I continued on as if I hadn't noticed, and went straight to the bathroom. Hook, line, and sinker, she had fallen for the pixie's trap.

APOV

Was Bella really mad? I thought about going after her when I noticed Jessica strutting over to us. Her outfit was horrible. Never had I purchased such ugly clothes before. But I just couldn't bring myself to sabotage great clothes, so I settled for the reduced sales rack. Boy was she in for it.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing here?" she asked stopping in front of our table.

"Hanging out," I replied quickly.

"Oh that's nice. What's wrong with you Eddie?" she inquired, glancing flirtatiously at my brother. He seemed extremely withdrawn. He was undoubtedly worried that he had really angered Bella.

"He and Bella had a fight," I spoke for him. He was clearly not going to speak. At least he was keeping it believable.

"Oh, poor Edward! Don't worry, there are more fish in the sea," she giggled. He glanced up at her for a moment, smirking. I knew him to well, he was disgusted.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Rosalie offered.

"Ok," she said quickly as she took the seat next to Edward. The ripping sound I anticipated reached all of our ears. The faulty seam in the crotch of the pants had given out, thanks to me. I had spent over an hour ripping out parts of the seam. I was just amazed they hadn't given away until now. She instantly became stiff, unwilling to move even an inch.

"So, what brings you here Jessica?" I ask, pretending not to hear the sound.

"I just thought I'd check it out," she muttered. She shifted in the seat uncomfortably.

"This lotion is great, smell Alice," Rosalie said as she held her hands out at me.

"Yum! That smells amazing!" I agreed as I pretended to sniff her hand.

"Want some?" Rosalie asked Jessica, holding out the tube.

"Uh, no thanks," she declined.

"I insist, you've got to try it. I know you'll want some," Rosalie said.

"Ok," Jessica said taking the tube. Rosalie gave me a quick glance. It was getting better every minute. I watched her closely as she opened the tube and squirted some of the deep red lotion into her hands. If only she knew. She glanced at it for a moment and then rubbed it vigorously into her skin.

After a few minutes of rubbing, the red color still remained on her hands. She looked over at Rosalie and held up her hands.

"What was that?" she asked looking down at the seemingly inoffensive tube of lotion, or should I say what used to be a tube of lotion. It was now a mixture of lotion and crimson carpet dye.

"Lotion, I think you might be allergic to it. You should go to the bathroom and wash it off," I told her. Emmett, I noticed, was glancing over at another table. He was clearly trying to contain himself until the right moment.

"That's alright. It's not burning or anything," she shrugged off, unwilling to stand up.

"Oh, come on. Rosalie and I want to check on Bella anyway," I said standing from my chair. Rosalie followed my cue and stood up as well. Walking over to where she sat, we each grabbed one of her arms.

"Really, its ok," she replied nervously.

"I insist. I really want this whole roomie thing to work out," Rosalie pled.

"I…" she started but we tugged at her. She unwillingly stood and pressed herself against the wall that was behind the table.

"Come on Jess," Rosalie said as she started to walk away.

"I'll just stay here,"

"Please?" I asked.

"Hold on, there's a string hanging off your shirt," Rosalie said as she stepped closer to Jessica. She took the string and gently tugged it. I watched as the entire left side of the shirt came loose, the top nearly falling off her.

"What the hell!" she shrieked as she held what was left of the garment against her. What magic I could work with a seam puller. If she had only looked at it closer before she put it on she would have noticed that it was just verily held together, idiot.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought it was a loose string," Rosalie pretended to be sincere.

"Yeah whatever. And I thought these clothes were top quality," Jessica retorted without realizing. The evil smirk on Rosalie's face said all. We had caught her. Catching her own words, she looked up at Rosalie wide eyed.

Jasper stepped beside me at that moment and snapped a picture, capturing Jessica in her embarrassed state.

"Looks like someone has been caught red handed," Emmett chuckled as he came up behind Rosalie.

"I…I…I bought these," she stuttered.

"Sure you did," I laughed, "And I didn't do anything to them."

"Jessica, I don't know who you think you are, or who you think you're kidding for that matter, but you've messed with the wrong the person. I have my receipt for the clothes you're wearing and for the shoes that you stole. I've already talked to the hall director and when I show her my evidence, you will be kicked out of my room, maybe off campus," Rosalie spoke with authority. Her facial expression was fierce. Jessica instantly dropped her head.

"Is there a problem here?" the bouncer from the door asked us.

"Hey Tyler! It seems like Jessica here wants to be a stripper. I told her she had the wrong club," Emmett chuckled. Jessica immediately looked up, shocked.

"I'm sorry miss, but it is required that you wear clothing," Tyler laughed.

"But..I," she started.

"Now, now Jessica,. We all support your career path." I interrupted.

"Come with me," Tyler said, motioning for her to come on.

"You don't understand," she voiced frantically as he approached her.

"I know I don't understand why you would ever think stripping was a good career path; I'll never know," he said as he took her by the arm.

She looked completely defeated. She hung her head low as he pulled her from the wall.

"Not the best day to go commando, huh?" Emmett chuckled as she walked by us, the back of her pants ripped open exposing her. Jasper took one last photo as she departed with Tyler. Every eye in the club was on Jessica and her wardrobe malfunctions.

"Did I deliver or what?" I asked as I turned to Rose.

"Just put it this way, I'm not messing with you," Rosalie snorted.

"I can't wait to post the pictures," Emmett laughed. I took notice that Edward really hadn't been part of the whole ordeal. He was sitting at the table, looking down at his hands. I walked over to him, still partially high from my little victory over Jessica.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked

"I think I really made her mad," he sighed, fiddling with is thumbs.

"There's only one way to find out,"

"And that is?" he asked looking up at me momentarily.

"Go and see," I replied. He nodded and stood from the table, going in the direction Bella had went. I really hoped she wasn't actually mad. But it was quite odd that she hadn't shown up yet.

**(A/N: So, what do you think? Did Jessica get what she deserved? Was Bella indeed angry? Review and let me know what you think. Suggestions are also welcome! Thanks, as always, to everyone that has reviewed and to my great beta Shanbug07, she writes fanfiction as well, great stuff!) **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
Rescue Me

BPOV

I really wasn't sure how long to stay in the bathroom. Alice had left out that key detail. But, I had to give her props, she had pulled it off, at least as far as I knew. How anyone could fathom going against her, I would never know. I was freaked out at how right she had been.

Taking my time, I washed my hands slowly and glanced at myself in the mirror. I was looking a lot different lately. My pale skin seemed to hold some sort of pigment now. My attire, since being friends with Alice, had become much better. Even I had to admit I was looking like a slob.

After killing a few more minutes, I decided to go back. If I ruined their plan it was her fault. She should have told me how long to stay away. Besides, I was missing Edward. Walking out of the bathroom, I was approached by one of my least favorite people-James.

"Well, it's nice to see you here Bella," he greeted, blocking my path.

"Uh, hi James," I replied hoping he would move so I could leave.

"I missed sitting next to you the other day," he sighed propping his self against the wall with his hand, further blocking me in.

"Oh sorry, they asked me to take the seat," I lied. He then dropped his hand from the wall and took a step towards me; I instantly took a step back, not liking our close proximity.

"You know, you're beautiful, even when you lie," he chuckled stepping closer. I felt myself back into a corner. I instantly started to panic. It was becoming way too reminiscent of the situation I had had with Jacob.

"Really, it was nice seeing you but I have to go," I spoke frantically, trying to shove past. I was stopped however by him wrapping his arms around me.

"What's your hurry?" he chuckled.

"I'd like to get back to my boyfriend," I spat, becoming angry.

"Boyfriend, you say? If you're referring to Edward, he's moved on. It seems Jessica is more his taste," he said coldly, not releasing me.

"Yeah, well I've still got to go," I said pushing against his chest.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you are too beautiful for me to just let go. I need some sort of promise that you'll be back," he sighed. I instantly wished that Edward was here to save me.

"Let me go!" I shouted, pushing against his chest with all I had.

"Not until you give me your number," he commanded.

"She said to let her go," a dark, yet familiar voice ordered. I was unable to see past James, but I knew who it was.

"And what are you going to do Cullen?" he spat.

"If you don't let her go, I promise I will make you wish you were dead," Edward shot back, his tone angry.

"You don't scare me," James laughed.

"What seems to be the problem bro?" Emmett asked, his voice not holding it's usual happy tone.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" I heard Jasper ask.

"He won't let go of Bella," Edward replied.

"Well, let's remove him then," Emmett answered. I saw a massive hand grab at James' shoulder and felt him being tugged. He released his hold on me and I slid to the ground, momentarily unable to deal with what had just happened. I saw Emmett pinning James against the wall. Edward walked up behind Emmett, and faced James.

"If you ever try to touch her again, I will hunt you down and strangle the life out of you with my bare hands. I will make you regret the day you ever laid eyes on her," he spoke in a calm, dark tone. James' eyes were beginning to bug out at being gripped so tight by Emmett.

"That goes double. If I see you glance her way for a second too long I'll make you pay," Emmett added, his grip visibly tightening.

"You'll not bother her while I'm around," Jasper added simply.

"Let me go!" James choked out.

"Get him out of here Emmett before I do something I regret," Edward commanded as he turned toward me. His angered expression quickly turned to concern as he caught sight of me. Rushing over to where I was, he sunk to his knees and, he took my face in his hands. Emmett and Jasper escorted James away, Emmett keeping a tight hold of him.

"Are you ok?" he asked examining me.

"I am now," I replied, fully relieved. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he held me tightly against him.

"For what? You didn't do anything," I replied, glad to be safe in his arms.

"I'm sorry I let you out of my sight. And I'm sorry that he did that to you,"

"Edward, it's not your place to keep an eye on me," I reminded him.

"I know it's not my place Bella. But I'd like you to feel safe when you're with me. I don't want you to feel threatened or be harmed," he replied.

"I don't feel that way when I'm with you. You make me feel safe," I assured him. As soon as I heard his voice, I knew everything would be ok.

"But look what happened," he sighed in exasperation.

"Edward, you couldn't have known that would happen. The important thing is that you came looking for me and you kept me from being hurt,"

"What if I hadn't gotten here in time?"

"You did though. That's what matters. You did," I assured him.

"Is everything alright here?" Tyler asked as he approached us.

"Yes, I just kind of freaked out," I answered.

"Understandable. You don't have to worry though; I threw him out of the club. He's banned," Tyler replied.

"Thanks Tyler, we're sorry for all the trouble tonight," Edward apologized.

"Really, it's nothing. You all have actually provided me with a little entertainment. That girl was as red as a tomato by the time I got her outside," Tyler chuckled.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Alice asked as she and Rosalie walked up behind Tyler.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as Edward and I stood up.

"If I knew he was going to be here I would have never have sent you to the bathroom by yourself," Alice said.

"It's alright. If you don't mind I want to go back to the dorm now,"

"No, that's fine. We were going to leave anyway," Alice replied.

"I'll see you all later; I have to get back to the door. Sorry that guy bothered you," Tyler announced as he departed.

"Bye, thanks for your help," Alice spoke for all of us.

"Any time," he replied as he weaved through the crowd of people. I suddenly noticed the audience we had attracted, my cheeks showcasing my growing embarrassment.

"You guys don't have to leave because of me," I told Alice and Rosalie as we all started to walk back to our table.

"No, we're ready to go. Emmett and Jasper want to go to some party being held at the Sig Ep (Sigma Epsilon) house," Rosalie replied.

"Oh, ok." I replied. Arriving at our table, I could see Jasper and Emmett sitting at it. Remembering them from earlier, I couldn't help but feel grateful towards them. They were like the two big brothers I never had.

"Thank you both," I told them as Edward and I took a seat.

"Don't mention it. No one will bother you as long as I'm around," Emmett dismissed.

"Really, it was nothing," Jasper added shrugging.

"Bella and I are headed back to the dorm. If you all need us you know the numbers," Edward announced.

"Bye guys," I said as we stood. Everyone stated their goodbyes and we left the club.

Once we were in the car, a thick silence consumed us. It wasn't a comfortable silence, however. It was tense. Glancing over at Edward, I could tell something was bothering him. His eyes were glued to the road, his expression solemn. There was something on is mind.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Really, what's bothering you?"

"It's, it's just.., never mind," he muttered.

"You can tell me anything," I responded, hoping that he would tell me what was bothering him.

"It's just I can't get the way you looked out of my head when he had you cornered. You looked so scared, so frightened. I never want to see you like that again," he said finally.

"I'm ok now Edward," I reminded him.

"I know. But that shouldn't have happened,"

"It shouldn't have. But you have no control over what James did. You had no idea that would happen. You can't blame yourself,"

"I just wish I had been there sooner, wish I had seen him go towards the bathroom," Edward sighed.

"Edward, the moment I heard your voice when he had me I knew I would be ok. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me, not if you could help it," I responded. He looked over at me briefly, seeming to study me. I gave him a weak smile, letting him know I was ok. One of his hands left the steering wheel and grabbed mine, giving it a small squeeze. I knew deep down he still blamed himself. That was just his character.

Another silence settled between us. This time, thankfully, it was comforting. I knew everything was going to be ok.

Finally back in the residence hall, we got into the elevator and waited for it to reach my floor. I really didn't want to be alone in my room. All too soon, the doors swished open and we climbed off the elevator. Slowly, we walked down the hall. Coming to my door, we came to a stop.

"I really had a good time with you this evening," I said.

"You don't have to lie," Edward sighed.

"Really, I had a fun time dancing," I amended.

"Dancing was fun," he replied, meeting my gaze.

"Yes it was. Would you like to come in for a while?" I asked not wanting to stand in the hallway.

"Sure," he answered much to my joy. I turned to the door and took out my key. I opened it and walked in, Edward behind me.

"Have a seat," I told him pointing to my desk chair. He walked over to the chair, and took a seat. I bent over and took off my shoes, freeing my feet.

"Your arm's bruised," Edward pointed out.

"It is," I replied simply, taking notice of the offending blue mark.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" he asked, as I walked over to Alice's desk and pulled out her chair.

"Positive," I sighed. My phone then began to blare "Claire de Lune".

"Hello," I answered it.

"Hey sweetie," my mom replied.

"Hi mom,"

"I've been waiting for you to call," she said.

"Sorry, I've been busy," I replied.

"Busy with what?"

"Class, homework, going out with friends, and my boyfriend," I said quickly, hoping she wouldn't catch the last part.

"Boyfriend!" she shrieked.

"Yes," I replied. I looked over at Edward, hoping he hadn't overhead the exchange. By the amused expression on his face, he clearly had.

"When did this happen, who?" she interrogated.

"Last night, and Edward," I replied.

"How long have you known this young man?"

"I met him when I moved in,"

"That's hardly long enough to start dating!"

"Mom, were just dating. It's not like we have our wedding planned, gees," I retorted rolling my eyes. I gazed over at Edward to see him holding in his laughter.

"Bella, you need to take things slow. You're in school, you need to graduate and get a real education," she lectured.

"Mom, don't worry," I sighed in frustration.

"You know me, I can't help it,"

"He's a great guy and you don't have anything to worry about,"

"Alright, well just be careful,"

"Ok,"

"Your dad wants to speak to you for a moment,"

"Alright,"

"Hey Bells," my dad said when my mom gave him the phone.

"Hey dad,"

"How have you been, honey?"

"I'm good, how about you?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine, just been fishing with Billy you know keeping the town safe," he chuckled.

"What would they do without you," I laughed.

"I don't know,"

"Me either,"

"Everything going ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine,"

"Well sweetie, I'm going to get off here, I've got to get up early tomorrow, Billy and I are hitting the lake,"

"Alright dad, I love you, be careful," I told him.

"Love you too, bye," he said as he hung up. I closed my phone and turned to look at Edward. He was pretending to be interested in the wood grain of my desk.

"Sorry about that," I apologized as I sat my phone down.

"It's ok," he replied.

"They tend to worry too much,"

"I didn't notice," he sniggered.

"You heard, huh?" I sighed, redirecting my gaze.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"My mom just doesn't want me making the same mistake she did,"

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Getting pregnant, marrying young, and not going through with school," I answered.

"Well, that's understandable," he replied much to my shock.

"Yeah, what about your parents, what are they like?" I asked realizing I hadn't really heard much about them.

"Well, my dad's a surgeon. My mom is a housewife, but I use that term loosely. She is always involved in local charities and clubs," he said.

"They sound really nice,"

"They're great," he replied simply. A sudden yawn overtook me.

"You should go to bed," Edward said as he stood.

"I guess you're right," I replied, feeling completely worn out. I stood and stretched as yet another yawn overcame me.

"Goodnight, Bella," he chuckled as he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly to him.

"Goodnight Edward," I replied, smiling up at him. He grinned my favorite crooked smile as he bent down and gave me a quick kiss.

"If you need anything call me," he said as he released me from his embrace and started for the door.

"Alright,"

"Lock the door as I go out, please," he added as he opened the door.

"Ok, dad," I laughed as I walked behind him.

"I just worry about you," he said seriously as he walked out in the hall.

"Don't worry, I'm locking the door, see," I replied as I pushed in the lock.

"Thank you," he laughed as he started walking down the hall.

"Bye Edward," I sighed as I closed the door.

"Bye Bella," I heard him call back as he continued to walk. I turned around to face my room. Knowing that going to sleep in this outfit was not an option, I grabbed some of my bed clothes and stripped down quickly and changed.

Climbing into bed, I pulled back the covers and got comfortable. It seemed no sooner that I laid my head down, that I fell asleep, my dreams taking over.

**(A/N: So, what do you think? Did you like how Edward handled the situation with James? How do you think Renee will cope with Bella dating Edward? Review and let me know what you think. Suggestions are also welcome. As always, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and to my fabulous beta Shanbug07. She writes fan fiction as well, great stuff!)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
**Dreams and Realizations**

BPOV

Running with all I had, I came face to face with a large brick wall. It seemed to come out of nowhere, blocking my escape. Looking behind me, I could see him quickly approaching. I pounded on the wall with all I had, wishing it would crumble down and let me through. He was going to get me.

I turned to see where he was, but found myself face to face with him. With a sudden intake of breath, I slowly slumped to the ground, trying to put distance between us. He smirked, and bent over me.

"I've got you now Bella," he spoke, but his voice wasn't his own. It was Jacob's voice. James hovered over me for a moment more and then grabbed me up by the shoulders.

"You can't escape, you have no where to go," he laughed evilly.

"Let me go!" I yelled, but it came out weak.

"No one can hear you, no one is going to come," he replied as he pushed me against the wall, instantly knocking the breath out of me.

"You'll be mine Bella," he promised, but it sounded more like a warning.

"Don't do this," I begged as I tried to push against him. He seemed impervious to my attempts. His eyes, I found were now coal black.

"Oh, poor little Bella," he laughed as he caressed my face with his rough hand. There was no way out, he really had me. I started to sob with this realization. What would Edward think? How could this have happened?

He pushed against me, smothering me more. I gulped for air; it was becoming more and more of a challenge.

"Bella, you are mine," he said, trying to sound seductive.

EPOV

It seemed I had just fallen asleep when my phone began to ring. I picked it up and looking at the caller ID I was tempted to push ignore. Groaning loudly, I sat up and answered.

"Alice," I grumbled in the phone.

"Edward! I'm so glad you're up. You need to come down here!" she exclaimed. My head started spinning trying to take in what she had said. What could be wrong?

"Whoa Alice, what is it?" I asked frantically. Was something wrong with her? Or Bella?

"Bella, she's crying and thrashing in her sleep. I've tried to wake her, but she doesn't seem to hear me," she replied. In the background I could clearly hear the sound of sobbing.

"I'll be right down," I said as I hung up the phone and jumped down from my bed. I slipped on a pair of flip flops that I wore in the shower, and ran out the door.

Sprinting down the stairs, and through the hall, I finally came to their door. I knocked on it quickly, hoping Alice would hurry up and answer so I could see Bella.

"Come in," she said as she opened the door and moved aside. The most heart wrenching sobs emanated from Bella's thrashing form.

"Bella," I called out to her as I stood beside her bed. She thrashed even more.

"Go up there and see if you can wake her," Alice directed me.

"Maybe you should," I suggested, not wanting to seem like a pervert to Bella if she woke up.

"She would knock me off the bed," Alice replied motioning to Bella and how she was flinging her arms.

"You're right," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. Climbing up the ladder, I avoided her flinging limbs as I gently hugged her to me, trying to calm her. Putting my lips close to her ear I began to whisper.

" Bella, listen to me, it's Edward. Everything will be ok,"

"James," she yelled in fright.

"Bella, James isn't here. It's just me. James can't get you," I told her as I smoothed her hair out of her eyes. Her expression was pained. Big tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to thrash.

"Bella, listen to me. It's just a dream,"

"Edward, I think it's working," Alice said. Bella's body relaxed and she gave a deep sigh.

"Edward," she murmured as a smile crept across her face.

"Bella, you're alright, everything is ok," I told her as I began to release my hold. Her eyes shot open and she looked around the room. Her expression showcased her confusion.

"Edward?" she said turning to look at me.

"Yes, I um, I'm sorry I'm in your bed. You were having a bad dream," I tried to explain. I knew she would think I was some sick pervert, I just knew it.

"It's ok Edward, thanks for waking me," she replied. I was shocked. I was almost certain she thought I was some sick-o.

"No problem, "

"I couldn't get you awake," Alice spoke up.

"I'm sorry for waking you both," Bella apologized.

"It's ok," Alice yawned as she sat down at her desk.

"What were you dreaming?" I asked Bella, studying her expression.

"James, I dreamed that he had me cornered and there was no way out. When he spoke, however, it wasn't his voice, it was Jacob's. There was no one around and no where for me to go," she explained.

"That will never happen, I'll always be here for you," I told her.

"Thank you Edward," she said.

"Really, it's nothing. But, I'm going to go, I'm sure you want to go back to sleep," I replied as I started to get off the bed.

"Will you stay?" she asked as she grabbed my arm, halting me.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Just until I fall back asleep?"

"Alright," I gave in as I positioned myself beside her on the small bed. I wrapped my arm around her as I got comfortable on my side. I looked over at Alice; she smiled as she went to the door and locked it. She turned off the light and climbed into her bed.

"Just go to sleep Edward," she told me.

"Goodnight Alice," I answered. Bella had already fallen back to sleep. Her breathing was heavy and her body relaxed. I should have got up and left, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her for fear she would encounter another nightmare. Before I could make up my mind of rather to stay or go, my body answered that question for me. I fell asleep with Bella in my arms, what a wonderful feeling.

BPOV

What part of last night had been real? Was I really in bed with Edward? I wanted to open my eyes and look, but I was embarrassed. The nightmares had ended once I came here, but now they were back. What would Edward think of me?

After my "run-in" with Jacob, I had nightmares on a regular basis. I actually had my last one the night before I left home. But for some reason, when I came to school they ceased. I thought I had gotten rid of them.

I felt the bed move slightly, and in response I opened my eyes.

"Good morning," Edward whispered in my ear. I felt my eyes widen as I caught site of him. Even after being in bed all night he looked God-like. His hair was a bit more messy than usual, but it looked amazing all the same.

"Morning," I whispered back.

"How are you today?" he asked as he shifted himself so that he was sitting up.

"I'm fine. I'm really sorry about last night. I thought I had quit having nightmares," I sighed as I sat up as well.

"You've had them before?" he asked.

"Yes, after Jacob, you know,"

"And James triggered them again,"

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged my shoulders. I ran my fingers through my hair, aware that it probably looked like a hay stack. Not surprised, my hand met a wad of tangles.

"Hey Bella!" Alice bounced into the room. She was fully dressed and looking perfect.

"Hi Alice,"

"Feeling better today?" she asked.

"Yep,"

"I'm going to go get breakfast, want me to bring you back something?" she asked.

"No thanks,"

"Alright, see you all later," she said as she skipped back out of the room.

"Is she always this sunny in the morning?" I asked Edward as I turned my attention back to him.

"Yes," he laughed.

"Sorry to put you in such an awkward position last night,"

"It's ok, I kind of enjoyed it," he answered.

"Enjoyed it?" I asked confused.

"Not that you were having a bad dream, but that I got to protect you," he amended.

"Oh," I laughed.

"You talk in your sleep," he informed me.

"I know," I sighed. A big smile crept across his face and he turned quickly to hide it from me.

"Go ahead and tell me, what did I say?" I asked, knowing something completely embarrassing must have escaped my lips.

"Herbivore pickles," he snorted.

"What?" I laughed. But it came as no surprise. I had said things just as crazy, if not more so.

"That's what I said, you then said something about kangaroos," he laughed.

"My mouth just doesn't know when to stop," I giggled.

"I think it's cute," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I dismissed him.

"Really," he replied. I could see the honesty in his expression. I rolled my eyes, knowing that I wouldn't win an argument against him and shifted myself towards the ladder.

"Where are you going?" he laughed as he pulled me back, wrapping his arms around me.

"I was going to take a shower, see if I can rid myself of this haystack," I replied pointing to the mass of knotted hair on top of my head.

"I'm rather partial to your haystack," he chuckled.

"Next I guess you are going to tell me that morning breath is alluring and my holey shirt and grungy shorts are sexy," I retorted as I rolled my eyes.

"Why yes, how'd you know?" he laughed.

"Only you," I muttered.

"I hope so," he replied seriously.

"You need not worry, I'm sure you're the only person that would find all my flaws endearing,"

"I just like everything about you," he sighed as he twisted a piece of my tangled hair.

"I like you too Edward, but I would really like to take a shower," I replied, as I caught his gaze. I wanted to tell him how wonderful I thought he really was. That he was a knight in shining armor for rescuing me from my dreams. I wanted to tell him that only he was able to, not even my mother could wake me from them. I wanted to tell him I more than liked him. I knew it was too soon for that though. I couldn't even be sure if I really loved him. I never had experienced it before and yet, it felt like the right word to use.

"I guess you're right. I could use a shower myself," he grinned.

"How about this, you go and shower while I shower, and after you're finished you come back here?" I suggested.

"Won't you still be getting ready?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Maybe, but getting ready wont take as long with Alice being away," I laughed. He nodded in understanding and released his hold of me. I carefully climbed down the ladder of my bed and waited for him to do the same. He, however, was much braver than I and simply hopped down.

"Show off," I muttered.

"What?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"I was just saying that you need to hurry and get your shower,"

"Oh yes, that's exactly what I thought," he chuckled as he started for the door.

"Here, take this in case I'm still in the shower," I said as I handed him my key. He eyed it for a moment and then me.

"What, it's just a key," I laughed as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"I'll be back soon," he said as he quickly left. His expression was priceless. You would think I was permanently giving him the key.

Grabbing my things, I headed for the shower. The hot stream of water helped me focus my thoughts and drown out some of the more embarrassing moments. Why did he have to hear me talking in my sleep? Why did the nightmares have to return? And had I really just internally admitted that I loved him?

EPOV

A million thoughts had raced through my mind when she handed me her key. I knew that it wasn't supposed to mean anything, but at that moment, I couldn't get the idea of her actually giving me her key out of my mind. I instantly thought of sharing keys with Bella, actually living with her. Then her teasing brought me to my senses and I had to get out of there, I had to think.

How had I managed to go from her letting me use her key, to actually living together in mere seconds? Wasn't that the thing girls did? Blow things way out of proportion. We had just started dating, had just made it official and yet my heart ached for more. No other person had made me feel this way. She had opened a whole new array of emotions that I didn't even know I had. It was like being alive for the first time. But honestly, the flood of new emotions was tiring. I didn't know how to react. The simplest thing could set me off, or I could go way overboard. I instantly began to wonder if I was becoming bi-polar.

I finally approached my door. Taking out my keys, I opened it. The room was empty, much to my relief. I just needed some space. Grabbing a change of clothes, and my shower supplies I headed to the bathroom. I had a lot of things to think about and a lot of things to consider.

As the warm water beat against my back, washing off the thick layer of lathered up soap, I thought of Bella. I thought about how tormented she was last night in her sleep. I grew angry thinking of James and how he had brought this on her. I could kill him with my bare hands for hurting her, in fact I almost did. If Emmett and Jasper hadn't arrived when they did, I don't know that I could have contained myself. Nothing could happen to her, she was my life.

It hit me. She WAS my life now. I hadn't realized it, but somewhere in the last few days, my interests had become her interests. I couldn't picture myself without her. I missed her the moment I walked out her door. She was always on my mind. I loved her.

Though I realized it, and I wanted to tell her, I knew it was way too soon. Our relationship was just beginning, had just really started to progress. I couldn't smother it out if she didn't feel the same way yet. I would tell her eventually. The time to do it would just have to present it's self. Until then, I would keep it to myself. It would be hard, but I couldn't ruin what we had already.

BPOV

Edward and I had decided that we both were in dire need of some studying time. Gathering our belongings, we headed down to the tutoring room on the first floor.

The room was deserted when we entered. Grabbing a table in the back left hand corner, we took out our books from our back packs and began to study.

Try as I may, I couldn't get myself to focus on the words in the book. Every time I seemed to pick up interest, Edward would catch my eye. He was absolutely cute when he was trying to study. His brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate, and his deep green eyes scanned the book in front of him quickly. Every so often, he would quickly scribble down some notes on a pad of paper and then continue his reading.

Finally, I shifted myself a little away from him and settled on my reading assignment. I wanted to be prepared for class. Dr. Kiffmeyer, or rather Tom, seemed like the kind of professor that would ask questions over the reading assignments. It was as if he enjoyed picking on me anyway. Not in a bad way, he just liked to challenge me. But I really didn't mind. I was knowledgeable in History and so far, there was not a question that had stumped me.

Flipping to the last page, I quickly read the remaining paragraph and closed my book. I had managed to finish all my work. I glanced over at Edward to see that he was watching me. Seeing that I was finished, his mouth twisted into my favorite crooked grin.

"Finished?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, I have been for about fifteen minutes," he informed me.

"You could have left if you wanted," I said as I packed my books in my bag.

"Don't be silly Bella," he snorted as he put his things away.

"Really, you didn't have to stay on account of me,"

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," he replied simply as he stood from his chair. He held out his hand, which I gladly took, and I stood up. We walked out of the tutoring room and back to the elevator.

"I never thought I'd finish that reading assignment," I said as we waited.

"Did I distract you?" he asked laughing.

"Yes," I replied honestly, as I began to giggle.

"I found it hard to concentrate as well," he laughed. The elevator doors swung open and off walked a very smug looking Mike followed by the girl I sat in class with, Angela.

"Hey," I said as she walked by.

"Hey," she replied back enthusiastically. Mike grabbed her hand and they continued to walk. I thought it was weird that she would be with a guy like him. She was a nice girl, and she deserved better than the annoying womanizing frat boy that he was.

We got onto the elevator and we gave each other knowing glances. I wasn't the only one that thought the relationship was odd. I was about to express it verbally, when my stomach growled loudly.

"Someone's hungry," Edward laughed. It just so happened, however, that his stomach decided to respond with a louder, more gurgling noise.

"Hmm, I believe so," I laughed. He smirked as the elevator came to a stop and we walked off onto my floor.

"Well, I guess it's dinner time. Want to go to the dining hall?" he asked as we neared my door.

"Not really, I don't want to walk down there," I admitted.

"Good, me either," he laughed.

"We could go raid the vending machines in the lobby," I proposed.

"Nah, how about we order in?"

"That could work," I laughed. We came to a stop in front of my door, and taking out my key, I opened it. We walked in to find it empty. Alice was no doubt out with Jasper. I put my things down at my desk, as did he.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked.

"Pizza?" I suggested.

"Sounds good, what do you like?'

"Anything,"

"Anchovies?" he asked scrunching his face in disgust.

"Well, no," I laughed.

"How about a pepperoni and cheese?" he suggested.

"Perfect," I responded as I sat down at Alice's desk.

"I'll just make a call then," he said as he took out his phone. I almost laughed when I saw that he had the pizza place in his contact list. His call was quickly answered and he gave the person on the other end all the specifications.

"Thanks," he said before hanging up.

"Eat there often?" I guessed as I leaned a little in the chair.

"Yeah. Emmett has a thing for their chicken wing deal on Tuesday's and Thursday's," he laughed.

"I should have guessed," I laughed. I stood from Alice's chair and walked over to my desk where he was sitting. I felt so comfortable around Edward. It wasn't like I had to try to impress him, or interest him. We just got along really well. We could talk endlessly or sit in comfortable silence together, needing no words. I loved that about him. He smirked up at me and pushed his chair back indicating for me to sit on his lap. I raised my eyebrow, not sure about what he was intending.

"I thought it would be nice to have you near," he shrugged, seeming disappointed. I laughed and took a seat on his lap, careful as to not put too much weight on him.

"I'm not breaking you down?" I asked.

"Not at all," he snorted as he enclosed me with his arms and pulled me closer to him. It felt nice to be so close to him. His smell was overwhelming, and his touch electrifying. I wanted to be with him like this forever. But all too soon the pizza came and I pulled Alice's desk chair to my desk and ate beside him. I ached the moment I left his lap to return. It was just too hard to not be near him, touching him.

**(A/N: First and foremost, I owe all my readers a huge apology. I understand how frustrating it is to read a story and be left hanging. Initially, I put this story off to finish Forever Interrupted. I wanted to complete it before Breaking Dawn was released, but unfortunately that didn't work out as I planned. My work schedule was very hectic and I couldn't find time or energy to write. But now I'm back in school and surprisingly I have more time now. Hopefully, I can get back on track and update this at least once a week, that is my goal. For all of you that have read and continue to read despite my lack of timely updating, I say thank you. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think! Also, a HUGE thanks to my beta Shanbug07, who has recently started editing my other fanfiction as well as outside projects. Thanks a million!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen****  
And Life Goes On; Sorta**.

Jessica was quickly moved out of Rose's dorm room and life was peaceful once again. I felt relieved not having to share a bathroom with her. But, I did feel a little bad for what happened. Sure, she was horrible, she had an eye for my boyfriend, and she showed little disregard for embarrassing me, but I still couldn't shake the horrible feeling of actually defeating someone in such a way. As I sat at my desk I remembered the look on her face nearly two months ago when she took the last box out of Rose's room and was escorted out my university police. It just seemed so drastic now.

Glancing up from my English homework, I turned my head to look out the window. It was still really hot outside, but the weather was starting to take on a cooler edge. Of the evenings jackets needed to be worn and of the early mornings. Forks, however, had already been plummeted with one freak snow shower, and it was only October.

Hearing a gentle knock at the door, I stood up and smiled knowing who it was. I carefully crossed the distance between my chair and the door, a mere five feet at most, and opened it wide. He stood there green eyes shimmering with a solitary crimson rose in his hand. I blushed wondering why he felt the need to give me such a sweet token.

"Hello love," he smiled, holding the rose out carefully towards me. I gingerly accepted it and slowly brought it to my nose. Sniffing it lightly, I could smell the sweet floral scent. I smiled up at him and held out my arms for a hug.

"Hey to you too," I replied as his arms wrapped around me.

"I've waited all day to see you," he sighed as he reluctantly released me from his hug.

"What's this for?" I asked, gazing down at the velvety red petals.

"That is because I love you," he answered simply as he turned and shut the door behind him.

"Thanks, I love you too" I sighed. We had finally expressed our love for one another a few nights ago, though both of us had felt that way for a while. He had taken me to the same Italian restaurant we ate at for our first date and we had returned to our little oasis. It was while watching the stars and catching a chance meteor shower that he told me. I would always relish they way he leaned in and snuggling my neck he whispered it so softly, "I love you." It had momentarily taken my breath away I was so happy. He had grown nervous, but just as he was about to pull away, I told him. Words could never express the joy that crossed his face. He hugged me tight and he kissed me. Our kisses had been passionate before, but they compared nothing to this. His lips had met mine with urgency and when his tongue slid across my bottom lip, I thought I'd melt. I had opened my mouth slightly and his tongue met mine, speaking and expressing his delight. Fireworks? It was a whole freaking light show, I was blinded by it's beauty.

"You're welcome," he replied smiling widely, bringing me back to the present. I sat the rose carefully down next to my open English book and turned back to face him.

"How were classes?" I asked.

"Ok, just long and boring as usual,"

"Yeah, tell me about it. English was horrible today. Do you know I can do MLA citations in my sleep?" I laughed.

"How did you sleep last night, I'm sorry I didn't get over here," he sighed taking a step closer to me. The circles under my eyes had to give me away. The night before was horrible. The dreams had yet to stop and only with Edward's assistance and sometimes Alice's did I manage to be pulled from their merciless grips.

"Ah, alright," I sighed, turning slightly away from him. I felt guilty knowing that he worried about me so much. He had gone to the music studio for his compositions class and had stayed out late finishing a piece and then had to work on a paper. He had classes and homework to take care of too. I didn't want him thinking that he had to be here every evening when he had other things he needed to attend to.

"Bella, love, you don't have to lie to me. I know you slept horrible, you have huge dark rings under your eyes," he replied in a light but reprimanding tone. I looked up at him to see his gaze held a worried look. His brows were slightly scrunched and his lips were in a tight line.

"Ok, I didn't have the best sleep," I admitted meeting his piercing green stare. I shuddered remembering the horrible nightmare. It was the same one over and over, the same wall blocking me. I never thought it would end.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," he said as he took me into his arms and hugged me tightly against his chest. I sighed and breathed in his rich aroma. He had a very distinct smell that I had come very much accustom to. It was like my own personal drug, one inhalation and I was high. Every thought seemed to be concentrated on him, him touching me, and what he possibly was thinking. It was like my whole body reacted when he was near.

"It's not your fault Edward. You have things to do as well, I understand,"

"Yes, but still, I feel bad knowing you had to endure those horrible nightmares all night," he sighed rubbing his hands along my lower back.

"I didn't. Alice managed to wake me," I replied.

"She did?"

"Yeah, and then I drifted back off for a couple hours,"

"How much sleep did you get?" he asked as I yawned deeply. I hadn't realized how incredibly tired I really was.

"Oh, about three hours," I replied.

"Three hours? Why don't you take a nap?" he suggested.

"Nightmares just don't occur at night," I pointed out. It was enough they haunted me when the lights were off. I liked to keep my days as James and Jacob free as I could.

"I know, but I'm here now and I could honestly use a nap," he replied as he pulled back to gaze at me. When our eyes locked, there was no denying him. It was like a sensory overload and he could have asked me to jump out the window and I would have had no choice but to comply. I nodded my head and he grinned slightly.

"Ladies first," he said as he took my hand and led me towards the ladder to my bed. I climbed up the four steps and scooted to the far edge to give him room to get on. It was only a twin size and it was a tight fit for us to sleep on it, but we managed.

"Set your cell phone for six thirty," I yawned again as I laid down facing the wall.

"You do know it's six twenty five?" he laughed.

"Really?"

"Really." He chuckled.

"Well, seven thirty then," I sighed as I pulled my comforter around me.

"Seven thirty it is," he replied as he took out his phone and set the alarm. He put it on the side of the bed between the mattress and the edge and then climbed under the covers with me. He wrapped his arm around my waste and pulled me close to him. I snuggled into his chest as I felt his breath hot on my neck. It was then I felt comfortable enough to go asleep. Edward would be there to rescue me when I needed it.

I didn't know how long we had been there. But when I woke up, the room was pitch black and so was outside.

"Edward," I called out.

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Ionno," he muttered. He was obviously in a deep sleep. Deciding that asking him was just a waste of time, I leaned over him and reached for his phone. I was hovering over him and leaning a little too far trying to reach it when I almost fell.

"Hmph," I grunted as my body fell down onto Edwards.

"Woah, are you ok?" he asked as he held me tightly against his chest. I realized I almost had fell off the bed entirely and I swallowed down a huge rush of adrenaline. Nothing like a near fall to get the blood pumping.

"Yeah, sorry to wake you," I replied.

"It's ok. What where you doing?" he asked yawning in the darkness. It was too dark to see his face, but I could swear I could see a twinkle in his eyes even in the dark.

"Trying to reach for your cell phone,"

"Here, what were you wanting it for?" he asked reaching me his cell.

"To see what time it is," I answered as I opened it and saw that it was almost ten o'clock.

"Dang it," I muttered as I tossed the cover off me. I still had three pages left on my English paper to complete.

"What is it?"

"It's ten and I have three more pages on my English paper," I replied, handing it back to him.

"Really? It's ten?" he said as he sat up.

"Yeah, how did we sleep this late?" I asked as I started towards the ladder.

"I have no idea. I know I set the alarm," he replied. I slowly put my foot over the edge and found the first step. I had gotten used to getting up during the night in the pitch black and making my way down the ladder. I slowly and cautiously made it to the bottom and switched the light on. Edward sat on the middle of my bed rubbing his eyes. His hair was a bit messier than usual, with it lying slightly towards the left. But it looked good as always.

"Maybe you accidently turned it off and meant to hit snooze?" I suggested as I sat down at my desk. I wasn't angry at him. I was just overwhelmed with the fact that I still had three pages to write.

"I guess. I really don't remember it going off though," he sighed as he ran his fingers through his disheveled mop of hair.

"Oh well," I sighed, it was then my stomach gurgled loudly.

"Hungry?" he laughed as he started down the ladder.

"Yeah," I admitted sheepishly. I hadn't had dinner and my stomach was aching I was so famished.

"How bout I run down to the cafeteria and grab us something really quick and bring it back here and we finish up our homework and then back to bed?" he asked as his feet hit the floor.

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate it," I answered.

"No problem,"

"While you're gone I'll run down to the Coke machine and grab us a couple bottles," I said as I stood from the desk. My head was still a little fuzzy and I wasn't ready to tackle the paper.

"I can do it," he said as he stood in front of me, putting his flip flops back on.

"Really, you just run down and grab us something to eat and I'll get the drinks. That way it's sorta fair," I laughed. He'd been using his meal plan quite often for the two of us. Apparently his parents sent him, Alice, and Emmett, off with the best meal plan available. Meaning Alice and Edward had more than enough meals. Emmett, on the other hand, was always blasting through his 15 meals a week before Saturday came and had to order in. I still felt guilty though. He insisted that if he didn't use them he'd just lose them. But I felt the need to contribute too. If it meant buying a couple Cokes from the machine down stairs, then it was only fair. My meal plan was the meager 10 a week plan. It sufficed, but I had to be sparring and make use of Ramen. Well, theoretically I should have been sparring and eating Ramen, but Edward always stepped up.

"Can't you just let me get it? That way you don't even have to leave the room," he added.

"Yes I have to get them. Besides, I need to stretch my legs for a few minutes," I insisted.

"Alright," he sighed giving in.

"What are you going to get?" I asked as I slipped on my own sandals.

"I don't know, what do you want?" he asked as he started towards the door.

"Doesn't matter,"

"If the pizza looks somewhat fresh I'll grab us some of that," he said as he opened the door.

"Sounds good," I replied as I followed him out into the hall.

"Did you get your keys?" he asked before shutting the door.

"No, I'm just going to leave it unlocked for now," I answered.

"You should lock it," he said.

"No, really it's ok," I sighed, he'd been really overprotecting since the James incident. If I took two steps out the door it had to be locked.

"Someone could go in there while you're down stairs," he replied in a very parental tone. He looked at me with his eye brows scrunched and I knew that it was the end of the battle. I sighed and walked back into my dark room and grabbed my keys from my desk and returned to the hall locking the door behind me.

"Happy?" I asked a little frustrated.

"Yes," he laughed. I couldn't stay mad and despite myself I smiled. I knew deep down he was just trying to look out for me and that in truth I was just being stubborn.

"You do want coke right?" I asked him as we started towards the elevator.

"Yep,"

"Just making sure," I replied as we stopped in front of the silver metal doors of the elevator. Edward pushed the button and a minute later the bell dinged announcing it's arrival and the doors slid open.

"That was quick," I said as we stepped onto the empty elevator. I was surprised to find it vacant. Normally, it would be stuffed full of people trying to go up or down.

"Yeah," he replied as he pushed the first floor button and stepped close to me. The doors closed behind him with a gentle click and I felt myself become slightly off balance as the elevator began to descend. Edward grabbed my hand and I nestled in his side waiting for the elevator to reach the bottom floor. It didn't take long and when the door swished open we were met by a very perky looking Alice.

"Hey! Have a good sleep?" she asked cheerfully as we stepped off the elevator.

"Yeah, slept a little too long," I sighed as I came to a stop beside her. The doors for the elevator closed right after Edward stepped off.

"Bout that, I came in the room and Edward's phone was blaring so I shut if off," she said looking down at the floor. She looked like a guilty puppy, both cute and evil in the same moment. Her eyes were wide and her lips in the form of a small frown. I wanted to be mad at her for not waking us up and letting us sleep, but I knew that she didn't mean anything bad by it.

"Why didn't you wake us?" Edward sighed in an annoyed tone. A few people gathered at the elevator and we all moved out of the way so they could get on.

"You both looked so peaceful and I know you needed the rest," she replied looking directly at me when she added the last part.

"Thanks Alice, but we really needed to get up," Edward replied in a slightly reproachful tone. I could hear a slight edge of stress in his voice as it rose an octave. It was the middle of the semester and we all were getting pretty loaded down with studying, projects, and not to mention glorious papers.

"I'm really sorry guys,"

"It's ok Alice, the rest did help," I replied before Edward could say anything else. I didn't want Alice's feelings to get hurt. She had been such a good friend to me since I had arrived on campus. She had, and Rose for that matter, taken me under their wings and helped me fit in. I had more friends than I could ever imagine.

"What are you guys up to anyways?" she asked eyeing us.

"Edward is going to grab something to eat and I was headed to the pop machine,"

"Oh, well I'll walk with you," she replied.

"Thanks," I said happy to have the company. I bid Edward bye by gently pecking him on the cheek and headed down the hall towards the snack room with Alice.

"You know what Jazz did?" she chattered as we walked down the hall towards the clear glass doors separating us from the vending machines.

"Nope, what did he do?" I asked trying to be as animated as her. Try as I might I was exhausted. The nap had helped, but I found myself still needing sleep.

"He brought me a rose today!" she exclaimed as she opened the door and held it for me.

"Really? Edward brought me one," I replied, smiling.

"Yeah, apparently there was some lady on campus today selling roses. She got to Emmett, Jazz, and Edward I guess," she laughed.

"What color was yours?" I asked as we stopped in front of the big red coke machine.

"Yellow,"

"Mine was red,"

"So was Rose's," Alice remarked as I took out my card and inserted it into the machine. The campus had a convenient system of putting money onto the same card that acted for meals and using it at vending machines.

"Hmm." I said as I pushed the button for coke and waited for the machine to vend.

"Oh! What are you doing for thanksgiving?"

"Going home. At least that's the plan. My mom has been hounding me since the second day I got here," I laughed as I took the 20 ounce coke bottle from the machine and pushed the button for another.

"We're supposed to go home as well. It really just depends on the weather though," Alice sighed as the machine ejected another coke with a loud thud. I picked up the now foamy pop and turned towards her.

"Weather?" I asked as we started out of the small room.

"Yeah, Alaska is already getting snow," she sighed as we walked down the small hall to the elevator.

"Oh, well I hope everything works out," I said.

"Me too, seems like forever since I saw my mom and dad," she sighed. I detected homesickness in her voice and could relate. Though Edward, and certainly the rest of the gang including Alice, had made being away from my mom and dad bearable, I did still miss them.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's nice being on my own, but I do miss my mom and dad,"

"Yeah, I some times wish I hadn't rushed through high school. But you know, that year Jazzy was here and I was still in Alaska was unbearable. I can handle this a lot better," she replied as we stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button.

"A year ago I wouldn't have been able to relate to that, but now with Edward, I completely understand. It's going to be hard being away from him over break," I sighed, realizing for the first time the absence of him that Thanksgiving break would create.

"It's hard. But if I can get through a year, you can get through a week," she giggled.

'True," I laughed as the doors slid open. A few people walked off, all of which I was unfamiliar, and we stepped on.

Alice pushed the button and the unsettling lurch lifted the elevator. I stood against the side, a bit afraid of the possibility of us getting stuck or the elevator falling. I never did like to ride them and would often take the stairs.

The elevator came to a halt and we stepped off it into the hallway.

"Did you want something to eat? I'll call Edward and tell him to pick something up if you do," I said as Alice and I started towards our room.

"No, I'm fine. Jazz and I ordered a pizza. Besides, I'm headed back over there, he's going to help me with a paper," she declined as we stopped in front of our door. I took out my keys and pushed the rounded silver one into the lock, and turning it left, swung the door open. I put my keys back into my pocket and walking in the room turned on the light.

"Alright, suit yourself," I replied shrugging my shoulders. I placed the two bottles of coke on my desk and took a seat. I was still extremely exhausted and my eyes were heavy.

"You look horrible," Alice remarked as she shuffled around at her desk.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically as I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

"Really Bella, you need to talk to someone or something. You can't go around like a zombie," she sighed in a worried tone. I peaked at her though the corner of my eye, leaving my left eye closed, and watched as she put her laptop into her pretty, pink polka dotted case.

"I'll be ok Alice. They'll go away again, eventually," I dismissed as I yawned loudly and rubbed my tired eyes. I glanced at my computer screen and looked over my almost finished paper. With a weary eye, I skimmed what I already had finished for mistakes. I didn't feel like getting really started, I'd wait until after I ate.

"Yeah, sure. You know Edward is going to talk to you about it," she said as she zipped up her case and threw it over her shoulder. I looked at her, removing my stare from the computer screen, and met her serious gaze. Her arms were wrapped around her small torso and she stood rigidly. Her eye brows were slightly scrunched and her lips were a tight line. I knew then she meant business.

"He can talk all he wants. I'm not gong to a shrink," I defended. My nightmares were my business, not some weirdo's in an office that would make me sit on some old couch. She shrugged her shoulders and started towards the door.

"I should be back later, I'll call you if I'm not coming," she said as she opened the door.

"Alright, see ya," I replied as I turned back towards my computer. She closed the door behind her and I was left in the room by myself. I thought over what she said about Edward going to talk to me about going to a psychologist. He had mentioned it before but I had dismissed him and nothing else was said. I suppose he was just getting tired of my nightmares. It was only logical. Who really wanted to be woken up every night by their childish girl friend and her silly nightmares? I felt my body begin to shake as tears escaped. Was Edward getting tired of me?

**(A/N: Sooo, where to begin. I suppose the right place to start would be with apologies. There's really no one excuse or any good excuse for that matter, for it taking me so incredibly long to update this piece. In short, I lost my muse for it, got caught up with new and existing stories, and just couldn't focus to write on this story. I understand some of you have completely given up, and well, I can't blame you for that. But, I hope those that still find interest in this story will find this addition adequate and forgive me for such a long leave of absence. With all that said, please excuse any mistakes found in this chapter. I didn't send it to my beta and decided to self edit it and hope that I caught most of the bigger flaws. But keep in mind that I am human and that most likely there are a few mistakes if not many in this chapter. Again, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've sped the pace up a bit, I was taking a bit longer than needed on some things. I also hope that my writing has some what improved. I've taken a creative writing class and it has really taught me a few things. Probably the main reason this chapter is so long, I've tried to put more visual details and less dialogue. I ask you all to please review, I'd like to know if you like how the story has progressed or if maybe you'd like a slower pace. Sorry for such a long authors note, thanks to all that have reviewed. I'll try to update soon.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**And You Want to Know What Goes on In Here?**

**EPOV**

Despite the long nap I had taken with Bella, thanks to Alice, I was still tired. With Bella's nightmares I was getting little sleep and my classes were getting hectic. Life was just chaotic. But I wouldn't change any of it, I just needed to talk to Bella, get her to realize she really needed help.

Luck had played on my part when I had gone to get our food. The pizza lady had just put out a steaming fresh pepperoni and cheese pizza. I was so famished that I almost pulled an Emmett and took the whole thing, but decided to leave some for the other poor students that would come by later looking for food.

Walking towards the massive stone building that was our dormitory, I couldn't help but take a whiff of the intoxicating delicious aroma that occasionally wafted out of the box. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch and my stomach was in knots I was so hungry. I took out my key card and slid it in the card slot. The device beeped and I pulled the door open. The lobby was deserted when I entered, but deciding the elevator was just too slow, I took the stairs.

I hated being away from Bella, especially since the nightmares. Every night when she would start to whimper in her sleep, I'd think of all the ways I should have strangled the life out of James and how I wanted to find Forks and kill Jacob. She was so broken. She masked it well, but I knew her. I had tried to help her. I could pull her from the grips of her self conscience, but I couldn't help her get over what troubled her. Part of that made me feel like a failure. Didn't she feel safe with me?

I came to her door and knocked, waiting for entry. I stood still waiting for her to open up. But as I stood there, I didn't hear any movements towards the door. Feeling suddenly concerned, I reached down and twisted the knob, finding it unlocked, I entered the room. My heart lurched in my chest as I saw the sight before me.

She had her head on the desk and her entire body was shaking. Had she fallen back to sleep?

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, not knowing any other way to proceed. I held the pizza, not really knowing what to do with it. Her body seemed to grow stiff as she recognized that I had entered the room. That's all I needed to see to know she was awake.

"N-n-nothing," she stammered as she turned around in her chair to face her window. I couldn't see her expression, but I noticed her hands immediately go to her face only to return to her shirt wet as she wiped at it.

"Bella, really, what is it?" I asked as I walked over to Alice's desk and sat the box down. I walked over to her and positioned my self in front of her. She attempted to turn to look at her desk but I held her in place by putting my hands on her shoulders. I wasn't hurting her, she could have moved if she wanted. She just looked down at her hands that rested in her lap and started to shake once again.

I didn't ask her any questions. I gently lifted her out of the chair by putting my left arm under her knees and cradled her back with my right. I swung around so I was sitting in the chair and held her in my lap. I held her against my chest as she sobbed even harder. My heart ripped inside my chest as I rubbed my right hand against her lower back trying to calm her. If I thought the nightmares were difficult to handle, they had nothing on this. Seeing her so upset while she was conscious was even harder to deal with.

I took my left hand and gently smoothed her deep brown hair away from her face. Her eyes were red and a bit swollen; I noticed as I put my finger under her chin and lifted it lightly to look in her eyes. She looked at me and then big tears poured from her beautiful brown eyes. I gently swiped them away as I felt her grasp a hold of my neck. She buried her head against my chest and muttered smoothing inaudible.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong," I pled as I ran my hand over her hair, smoothing it.

"I-I-I'm sorry Edward. I know I'm a lot of trouble," I heard her mutter. I instantly grew stiff. Did she really think that she was trouble? Of course I hated the lack of sleep that her nightmares created. But she wasn't a burden. I loved being able to hold her while she slept and save her from, well, herself. She was what kept me going anymore. Before, taking a look back at it, I was just coasting through life. I'd never enjoyed it until that first day I met her. Without her, life would have been meaningless again.

"Bella, how absurd," I whispered in her ear as I planted a soft kiss where her ear met the side of her head.

"But I know it's getting to you," she muttered, keeping her face hidden. I could tell she was almost done crying. Her frame only seemed to spasm as she caught her breath and gained her composure.

"No Bella, it's not. I love being here for you. I wouldn't have it any other way," I told her as I stroked the side of her cheek. She turned her face so she was looking me in the eyes. I gazed down at her studying her expression.

"B-b-but what about the shrink?" she stuttered, as she took in a deep breath.

"Alice," I muttered gritting my teeth. My darling little sister just didn't know when to keep out of things. Twice in one day she had made my life more difficult with her helping. Why couldn't she just leave things alone? I instantly reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I had inherited from my father. Any time I was frustrated a headache always seemed to find me. I could already feel it brewing as the little pixie's vicious little face danced around in the back of my head.

"She didn't do anything!" Bella quickly exclaimed as she pulled back to stare at me wide eyed. Even though I was angry with Alice, I had to admit that I was touched that Bella felt so close to her. It meant a lot knowing they had a close relationship. If there was one thing I knew for sure it was that Alice had a gift for sorting out good people. She hadn't associated with many people in high school. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I composed the entirety of her friends. Many of the fake people had tried to be her friend, all of us really. Alice taking Bella under her wing was just another sign that she was the right person for me.

"I'm not going to crucify her Bella. But I had asked her not to mention that to you. I was going to talk to you about it this evening," I told her.

"So it is true?" she sighed, looking down at the floor, her expressed pain. Her full lips seemed even fuller as her bottom lip protruded slightly into a pout. Her eyes seemed distant and unseeing as she tried to focus on the floor. Her arms wrapped around herself as she sat stiff on my lap.

"Please listen to me. I'm not asking you to go because I care to come over here and save you from your dreams. I'm asking you because I care about you. I'm afraid that this is really starting to affect your health," I explained as touched her shoulder. She seemed to relax slightly. I couldn't stand her being so suddenly withdrawn.

"Edward, I'm not going to a shrink. I can't talk to someone I don't know about this," she sighed as she looked up and appeared to gaze out the window. I could tell she was thinking about something, it only killed me that I didn't know what.

"You can get to know them before you tell them anything," I said as I slid my hand from her shoulder and onto her lower back in attempt to bring her around. I wanted her to get better. It killed me knowing that the nightmares were tearing her apart. She'd had them practically nonstop for two months. Something had to give. She had lost weight, her eyes were always edged with a dark rim, and she was having trouble focusing in class. It was time for her to get help. As much as I thought I was helping, I wasn't. She needed someone that knew what they were doing, that knew how and what she really needed.

"Edward, I don't want to talk to someone about it. I don't like talking about it at all," she replied as she continued to look away.

"Please Bella, please. I'm only asking because I love you. I just want you to be ok, I hate that those dreams are bothering you," I tried to explain.

"Edward, do you understand that you are the first person I told? The first person that ever knew what was really wrong with me," she said.

"I know, but what can I do? How can I make them stop?" I asked, frustration clearly in my voice as it rose an octave. She was tearing me apart. Part of me wanted to grant her every wish. But the other, more sensible at the moment, told me that she didn't know what she needed and that I needed to make her see.

"I don't know," she said, her voice expressing her frustration.

"Bella, do you see? I just want to help you; I want to keep you safe. If I could invade your sleep every night and stave away your nightmares I would," I sighed.

"You really want to know what goes on in my head?" she asked, a sarcastic bitter tone in check.

"Only if you want to tell me," I said.

"It won't help to talk about it," she sighed.

"How about this. It's a compromise. You go to one meeting and after that, if it really doesn't help in the least, you don't have to go back," I sighed, regretting the moment it left my lips.

"One meeting?" she asked.

"Just one."

"Fine, I'll go to one. But you tell absolutely no one," she sighed.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," she muttered. I pulled her to me and hugged her to my chest. I felt relieved knowing that she was at least going to give it a chance.

"I love you Bella, I'd do anything to make those dreams stop. I'd take them if I could," I said.

"I love you too Edward; and I'm sorry I was so emotional,"

"Why where you so mad?" I asked, still wondering what had gotten into her. When I had mentioned the psychologist before she hadn't gotten so worked up, I didn't see a difference.

"I thought you were getting tired of me," she sighed.

"I'll never get tired of you Bella. You're stuck with me. I just hope you feel the same way," I chuckled as I gently lifted her chin so our eyes met. Her eyes were still a little wet and seemed glazed by her tear shed. She just looked so unremarkably beautiful, so broken. Her hair was in disarray, her face a bit red, and her eyes puffy. But she was lovely to me.

"Silly Edward," she muttered as she gently touched my lips with her right pointing finger. I relished the touch as her smooth skin caressed my bottom lip.

"You're a tease," I laughed as she took her finger away and stood up, pushing my arms away.

"Sorry, but that pizza is getting to me," she laughed as she marched over to Alice's desk. I laughed knowing full and well that she wasn't really enticed by the pizza. I stood and walked up behind her and decided to repay her. I gently lifted her thick mane of brown hair, bent down and began to place light kisses on her neck. She had lifted the lid off the pizza but instantly stopped as her whole body tensed. I loved seeing her react in such a way towards me.

"And you were getting pizza?" I laughed as I pulled away. She turned abruptly and looked up at me with false anger pasted all over her face. She pretended to scrunch her eye brows and pulled her lips into a tight line.

"Edward Cullen," she said smacking me playfully on the chest. I grabbed her hand as she was about to bring it back to her side and lifted it to my lips. I placed a small kiss on the back of her hand and then turned it over and placed a light kiss on her palm. She sighed as I smiled against her hand. I let her hand fall to her side and then pulled her whole body against me.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I sighed, as I moved a stray hair over her shoulder.

"Love me?" she said as she met my eyes. I smiled and bent down, meeting her lips with my own. It seemed too long since our lips last met, though it had only been hours. I gently sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, caressing it with my tongue. I felt her sigh in mouth as she met my tongue with hers. Our tongues intermingled, almost fighting for dominance. The manly side of me was starting to awake and I knew it was time to pull back. The man in me wanted to go further with her, but the gentleman, the man my mother had made me into, knew that I couldn't do that. I had to keep her honor. We were continuously pushing our, well my boundaries lately, and the second her hand went for my hair I knew it was time to call it quits.

I pulled back; kissing her one last, soft time and carefully removed her hands from my hair. I leaned my head against her shoulder, panting. "I do love you Bella."

**(A/N: So two updates in less than a week, I think I've set a record for myself..lol. But, I got this hammered out last night and to my beta so I decided to go ahead and post it. It's substantially shorter than the last chapter but it moves the story and I didn't think it needed anymore length. Thanks for the reviews and as always thanks to Shanbug07 for tidying up this chapter. Please review and let me know if you like this chapter and if you have any suggestions or concerns.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**So, I'm Tormented.**

**BPOV**

As I sat in the cushy, pink vinyl chair I knew I was in for it. The walls of the office were a neutral tope color as was the carpet. It was all boring as I expected. The magazines were all of last years "Good Housekeeping", and of no interest to me. They littered the small, dark stained coffee table that sat in the middle of the room not in reaching distance for any of the chairs. A small glass window was opposite the entrance and housed a pudgy old secretary that was overly friendly. A very withdrawn looking girl sat a few chairs away from me practically huddled in the corner. She would from time to time rock back and forth and her motions were becoming increasingly frustrating.

There was a small window that let in a small amount of natural light, but it was lost in the dull room, it was so cold. I couldn't help but to think of the irony that people came there to be cured of depression. The place literally reeked of the mind numbing disease from every crack and pore in the wall.

I was considering leaving when my phone vibrated in my pocket, alerting me of a text. I took it out and sighed when I saw the name, Edward. I loved receiving messages from him, but I knew I didn't want to see what this one had to say. I pushed the read button, and it simply said, "Stick in there, I love you." Extremely frustrated, I shut my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I wasn't going anywhere. I loved Edward too much to walk out. I'd go to this first meeting, the only meeting, as promised and that'd be the end of it.

Just as I thought all my wits had seeped from my brain and all life had been drained from me, the lady called my name.

"Ms. Swan, Dr. Harley is ready to see you," she called out in her high pitched, bubbly voice. I half heartedly stood and walked to the door as she instructed. I stepped in the door and into the room that was to serve for my torture. To my surprise, there was no chez lounge or overly stuffed couch. There were two comfortable enough appearing, single person chairs sitting in the center of the room arranged in a manner so people would sit to converse. I could only imagine that she used this technique to bring about a feeling of comfort for her clients. I had to admit, I liked it better than the thought of lying on a couch.

"Hello Isabella," she said, bringing my attention to where she stood at the silver filing cabinet behind her desk that was off to the corner. She was tall, probably 5'6", blonde hair and green eyes. She smiled widely, and she seemed friendly enough. At least Sigmund Freud wasn't going to pop out of the corner and start talking about my id and ego.

"Just Bella," I corrected out of habit. If I was going to be there for an hour, I didn't want to have to listen to her calling me by my horrid given name.

"Alright 'Just Bella', I'm Dr. Harvey, but if you'd like and if you're comfortable with it, you can call me Melissa," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you Melissa," I replied, trying to be amiable. Although I knew deep down I wasn't going to return, I had nothing to say to her, I didn't feel like being difficult. I might as well humor her.

"Well Bella, why don't you take a seat while I pull your file," she said as she sifted through a few folders. I took the seat to the left and waited patiently as she dug around. I noticed the walls were a deep, warm red in her office. She had spruced up the office with homey touches. A few picture frames sat on her desk and a flower arrangement sat on top of the file cabinet she was rummaging through.

"Alright," she said as she pulled a manila folder from it's spot and walked over to the other chair and took a seat.

"Tell me a little bit about you Bella," she said as she opened the folder and glanced over the first page. I wanted to see what had been written down, but I turned my attention to the carpet and with a sigh, I answered her, "I'm eighteen, I'm a freshmen. I came from Forks, Washington. I'm an only child."

"Anything else in particular about yourself?" she asked, smiling.

"Um, I have a boyfriend, Edward. I am an English major," I answered turning my attention to my hands as I fiddled with them in my lap.

"How long have you been going out with Edward?" she asked.

"Two months,"

"And you really like him?" she asked as she watched me closely.

"Yeah, I love him," I answered.

"Was it hard leaving home?" she asked, changing the subject all together.

"Yes and no,"

"Care to deliberate?" she asked.

"It was hard leaving my parents, but I needed to get out of Forks," I answered. I sat back in the chair, hoping she wouldn't ask for further clarification, but knowing that it was coming.

"Why did you want to get out of Forks?" she asked.

"I got a scholarship to Arizona State," I replied, skipping around the real reason for my departure.

"You must be an intelligent young lady," she complimented.

"Ah, I do ok," I shrugged, blushing from the compliment. There was one thing I had ultimately inherited from my father and that was the inability to accept praise or thanks without my face turning beet red.

"And what about the colleges closer to your home town, were none of them appealing?" she asked.

"I thought about going to community college, but decided against it." I replied.

"Oh, so you wanted to get away from home?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"And why was that?" she queried.

"I needed to get away from Forks,"

"But why?" she said.

"Some things happened and I didn't want to be there anymore," I replied, hoping she'd take the hint and quit questioning it.

"What things exactly?" she pried.

"Do I have to talk about it?" I asked.

"Bella, it's obviously tormenting you," she added.

"So, I'm tormented. It's nothing I can't handle," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"And that's why you came to me?" she asked, sitting back in her chair. Her whole stance seemed to question me. Sure, I was tormented. Jacob's face and James' continuously invaded my dreams and I was losing considerable rest because of it. But I was ok. I didn't need to be there. The rocking girl needed to be in here more than I did.

"I came to you because my boyfriend insisted I seek help. He says it's affecting my health," I replied, my voice sounding a bit angry. I instantly felt bad for my outburst. She was just doing her job. She had no clue that I really hadn't wanted to come.

"Don't you think there something in that though? Do you think he'd ask you to seek help if you really weren't suffering?" she asked. I hated how she worded her questions. They seemed so rhetorical, yet she expected an answer.

"I guess there is. But he just worries too much," I replied.

"Ah, but maybe if you talk it over with me I could confer with you," she said. I felt like rolling my eyes at her obvious use of reverse psychology.

"Well if you really must know, my ex-boyfriend came close to raping me. After that, I started having nightmares were he would trap me and there was no way out. A month ago or so, a boy that I have class with cornered me at a club. The nightmares had ended up until that point and now they've returned," I answered honestly. I didn't like sharing my past and I couldn't look her in the eye. I stared at her hanging degrees on the wall that was behind her.

"And your boyfriend thinks you have feelings for these guys?" she guessed.

"No, he's worried because I haven't been getting much sleep," I corrected. Edward would never accuse me of such a thing. I was a little mad that she would even suggest it. But then again, she didn't know Edward.

"So it has been affecting your health?" she asked.

"Not really, I'm just tired," I shrugged. I didn't see how my being sleepy really mattered. It wasn't like I had developed a deadly disease or anything.

"What happens in these dreams?" she inquired. I looked down at my hands, and laced them together, thinking of whether or not I should tell her.

"In the latest dreams, the guy from class has me pinned against a brick wall with no escape. When he speaks however, his voice isn't his, it's my ex's," I answered.

"Do you feel safe when you go to bed?" she asked.

"Depends,"

"On what?" she asked.

"If Edward stays over," I replied.

"And if he doesn't?" she asked.

"Then the nightmares seem to be worse and harder to pull me from," I answered as I sat back in the chair. I felt extremely exhausted. I just wanted to get out of her office and get back to my dorm.

"So he makes you feel safe?"

"Yes,"

"Good, but what if he's not able to come over?" she asked.

"Then I can only hope that Alice can wake me up," I answered.

"Who's Alice?" she asked.

"My roommate,"

"I see. Do you think maybe these dreams may stem from some insecurity from being away from home as well as out of your comfort zone?" she asked.

"I used to have them at home," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you said they went away,"

"But only for a couple weeks before I came to college," I pointed out as I glanced over at her.

"Yeah, but even though James triggered them again, as you said, maybe they were just there lying in wait the whole time. I think it's just your insecurities taking form,"

"I don't know," I said, already tired of her.

"Both times you escaped without physical harm?" she asked staring at me with her cool expression. She was giving nothing away.

"No. They bruised me a little, but nothing life threatening or scarring," I answered bluntly.

"I understand that each of those experiences was unsettling and that they would cause nightmares. But nightmares should go away after a short period. Have you experienced any flashbacks when put in similar circumstances, say when you and Edward kiss?"

"No. I'm not afraid of Edward and I've had no problem being with him. Like I mentioned, he makes me feel safe," I sighed. She was really getting under my skin. What was she really thinking about me? She voiced that she thought I was insecure, but I pretty much knew that. But what she hadn't realized was the leaps and bounds I had made in that department. In college I had more friends than I had ever had and not to mention I had Edward. I wasn't insecure. I was some what positive of that fact.

"If you feel safe, then why do the nightmares keep recurring? Nightmares are your subconscious's way speaking to you," she probed.

"I don't know why I have nightmares; that's why I'm here," I spat back. I didn't know that upon entering her office that I was really going to be the one analyzing myself. I could have picked up a psychology text book in the book store and done self therapy. At least then I would have never had to face her.

"I know this is frustrating. I'm questioning you in this manner so that you can self search and find answers. I'm here to lead you to the conclusion; I can't really come up with one. Every case is different and everyone arrives at happiness and stability in different ways. The best method that I have found is internal questioning. I'm not trying to anger you. But in all honesty, ask yourself this, are you really secure? Do you feel like everything in your life is stable or that it can all fall apart?" she lectured. I felt my heart sink. Did she have a point? Were the nightmares just a product of my insecurity? But what did I fear? I had everything a girl could ask for. I had friends and I had Edward. They were stable right?

I sat back in the chair closing my eyes unable to give her an answer. I didn't know myself. Could everything just evaporate? Would everything fall apart when I graduated, or before? What would happen if Edward and I broke up? Would I lose my friends too?

"Bella, are you ok?" she asked after a few moments. I finally came out of day dream, or rather nightmare. I felt wetness streaming out of my eyes and was surprised at myself.

"Yeah. I guess you do have a point," I sighed.

"I suggest you just face your fears like you have now. Eventually, I'm hoping, that by facing them and realizing that they are ill founded that they will go away. You just need self reassurance," she replied smiling weakly.

"Thanks," I replied, secretly thinking that she had really only harmed me more than she had actually helped me.

"I'm hoping you'll come back next week the same time. I know this process seems silly now. But it is important and crucial in helping you overcome. I'm not judging you at all; everyone including myself has to overcome issues and problems. I'm here to lend an objective ear and offer advice. I can only hope that you will take my advice and use it," she said as she set up in her chair, shifting her papers back into the file. The session was coming to an end and I was feeling increasing anxious and insecure as the time clicked away at the clock. How had she made me feel so horrible and yet it was helping? It all seemed too hypocritical.

"Am I finished?" I asked, needing the escape.

"Yeah," she sighed, as she sat up. I headed for the door and opened it staring out into the dismal hall.

"Remember, next week same time," she called out to me as I walked away. I walked by the secretary and into the lobby. The rocking girl was gone and I formulated that she must have been seen by another psychologist or that she just rocked her way out the door. I felt bitter and sarcastic as I walked out of the office and into the bright Arizona sun. The offices were located on campus, a free service offered by the college, and I was just a few minutes walking distance from my dorm. I was supposed to call Edward when the session was over but I felt like crawling into my bed and reevaluating everything.

I all but sprinted to the brown stone building that was my dorm. I was lucky to not run into anyone I knew and was gracious for that. I could only hope that Alice was at Jasper's for the moment. I slid my key card into the slot, opened the door, and walked into the cool embrace of the lobby. I hadn't realized how hot I had gotten until the air hit my face and made me sigh in relief. I was still having trouble adjusting to the heat.

The lobby had a few people in it, all waiting for the elevator, but none I knew. I quickly walked past them and taking the stairs hurried up the few flights to my hall. I was a bit breathless when I finally reached my door, but taking out my key I entered. As soon as I closed the door, I slid to the floor, my back resting on the cool metal of the door. A sick feeling began to spread throughout my stomach as I realized I couldn't be for certain that the people that I held dear would be there for me for forever. I didn't want things to be like they were when I went to high school. I wanted more than just my parents.

Then the worst thought of all crossed my mind. How long would Edward be with me before things ended? I clasped my hands on both sides of my head and sobbed quietly as not to attract attention. The dark of my room offered a bit of comfort and I was happy Alice as gone for the moment.

**EPOV**

I sat at my desk impatiently waiting for Bella to call. Her meeting with the psychologist was supposed to be over and thirty minutes past at that. What was going on? I sat looking at my text book, glancing over the different musical formulations and combinations but they weren't important, my mind kept reverting back to Bella. Maybe she had forgotten to call?

I glanced at my computer screen once more, seeing that it was now thirty five minutes past the time she was supposed to be out of her appointment and decided if she didn't call in five more minutes I was calling her. It was unlike her to forget to call me when I asked, and I had the strangest feeling something was wrong.

My mind was a cruel friend as I formulated all the reasons why she hadn't called. Maybe they had a break through? But she would have been out by then. Maybe she ran into Alice or friends? But she would have called me regardless, she always had at least. Maybe she had simply forgotten? Or maybe she had run into James?

My heart was thundering in my chest over that possibility. If that indeed had happened, and if he as much as bewildered her, I would have strangled the life out of his useless body. He wouldn't harm Bella, not as long as I drew a breath. She was my life, I loved her, and absolutely nothing would cause her pain if I could help it.

Finally the five minutes was up. I picked up my phone and pushed in the two button, instantly speed dialing her cell phone. I waited impatiently as it rang once, twice, and three times, and then went to her voice mail.

"This is Bella, leave a message," her sweet voice said as a beep followed. I hung up and threw my phone down, the battery falling out as it fell to pieces on the floor. I felt instantly like an idiot as I picked it up off the floor and placed it back together. What if she had tried to call back while my phone was broken?

I slipped off my sneakers and climbed up into my bed, my cell phone in hand. I lay flat on my back waiting for her to call. It would have been a good time to study, only I couldn't focus. I was too worried about her.

Ten minutes later the blood was racing through my veins as again my mind played out different, horrible scenarios involving Bella and her demise. I flipped my phone back open and redialed her number. It again went to her voice mail and I shut it angrily. Why was she ignoring me? Was she indeed ignoring me? I glanced at my clock and seeing that it was now almost an hour since she was supposed to be finished, and decided that when it was indeed an hour, I was going to go looking for her.

It might have been the caveman in me, but I needed to know she was safe and ok. I trusted her. It had nothing to with my faith in her. But since the James incident I couldn't bear to have her away from me.

The last few minutes ticked away and I decided to giver her phone another try. It rang and rang but yet again, the voice mail picked up. I felt like screaming in frustration as I climbed down from my bed and slipped my shoes on. I grabbed my keys and with my cell in hand, I locked the door and began my search.

I stopped at the stairs trying to formulate where to go first. My first thoughts were Alice and her room. If she wasn't there, then hopefully Alice would be and she could help me look for her. I quickly descended the stairs, my fast footwork echoing against the bright white walls of the stair well. I stopped at the third floor and walked out into the hall. I quickly approached their door and knocked at it a bit loudly than I meant.

I stood for a second, but I didn't really hear anything, it was then I heard something pawing at the door and the sound of the lock being undone. I expected to see light as the door creaked open, and the person opening it, but I only saw the shadowy darkness of the room.

I walked in and the door was closed quickly behind me, as if the light from the hall was offensive. I looked to my right as I noticed the horrid state that Bella was in. Her hair was tatted up from what looked like pulling or grabbing. Her face, even through the darkness, I could tell was tear stained. She stared at me, tears beginning to pour from her eyes and she all but collapsed to the floor, her back against the door.

"Bella! What is it?" I asked as I sunk to my knees next to her. I put my arms around her, pulling her to me like a rag doll. She began to sob loudly as I smoothed down her hair and tried to make her feel better.

"N-n-nothing. I j-just talked to the psychologist," she managed to stammer between sobs.

"Something's wrong, what is it?" I pled, wanting to solace her. The visit to the psychologist was supposed to help her, not make things worse. Maybe I had been wrong to insist that she go. I was really starting to question myself.

"Oh, Edward," she cried, burying her face against my chest, the tears instantly wetting my t-shirt. But I didn't care, I clutched her to me as I fought within myself trying to figure out what to do.

"Bella, love, please tell me what's wrong," I begged again.

"Everything, everything's wrong," she gulped, as she began to hiccup from her cries.

"Everything? Like what?" I asked confused.

"Nothing's permanent," she cried.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Everyone is just going to leave eventually,"

"I'm not going anywhere," I said with finality. What had that shrink, or rather quack, fed her while she was there?

"Not now you're not," she corrected her self as she continued to cry.

"I don't have any plans of leaving you Bella, ever. You're my life,"

"What happens when that changes? What if you find someone else?" she asked, as she shook with her sobs.

"Bella, there is no one else for me. I love you, don't you know that?" I stated as I pulled back, looking into her puffy red eyes.

"I love you too Edward and I really don't want things to go back to how they were before I came to college. I can't do that again," she said as she looked up into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't want to be alone."

"You don't have to be. I'm here, Alice is here, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and what about Angela?" I asked as I wiped away a tear from her angelic face. It broke my heart that those things were concerning her. I had never wanted to let her go, and as long as she would have me, I'd be there for her.

"Yeah, but what happens if we break up. They are all your friends and family, except Angela," she said looking down at her hands. I could tell that she was deeply concerned and troubled. I wanted to erase all her pain and make her feel better. Why I ever asked her to go to the psychologist I'd never know, it was the worst mistake in my entire life.

"Bella, for one, I'm not breaking up with you, not now and not in the future. I love you, and as long as you'll permit it, I'm going to be with you. Second, they may be my family and friends, but they love you Bella. If anything happened between us, they'd probably disown me before they would you. Friends aren't there because they feel obligated. They're there because they want to be," I spoke, trying to give her words of comfort.

"I guess you think I'm silly?" she sighed twiddling her thumbs.

"No. I just think that psychologist fed you a load of crap," I said bluntly.

"She really had a good point," she sighed, laughing a bit at the end.

"And what point could she have possibly made? How to make you feel bad about your life?" I asked.

"She saw that I was insecure. I have been all along. I'm afraid I'll lose everything I have just as quick if not more so than I got it," she explained.

"Bella, there's no reason to be insecure."

"I know, and I'm sorry for all this. Her pointing it out just brought my insecurities to light. It was them fueling the dreams I believe. When I was at the brick wall, no matter how hard I screamed, no one came to me, they had abandoned me," she explained.

"That will never happen, love," I replied simply.

"I know, and I love you Edward. Thanks for putting up with all my crap," she sighed, looking up at me meeting my gaze with her glistening brown eyes.

"I love you too, and your crap is my crap," I laughed as I hugged her close to me, relieved that she seemed to be ok.

"You mean that?" she giggled.

"Yep. If something's bothering you, it's bothering me," I responded.

"I'm sorry I didn't call and ignored the rings," she said.

"That's ok. But please promise me something."

"What?" she asked pulling back slightly and looking me in the eyes.

"Even if we've had the most terrible fight, if the world is crashing down, please answer my phone calls if it's possible. I know there are situations you can't. But I was so worried about you. I thought something bad had happened to you," I said.

"I promise," she replied, smiling weakly.

"You look exhausted, would you like to take a nap?" I asked hoping she would say yes. I was mentally worn out. The last few days had been difficult. I was excited she had decided to go to a shrink and I had gone through the motions of pulling her from her nightmares, but finding her like that had just caused my brain to want to shut down and revive itself.

"Actually, yeah. I have all my homework done and I'm tired," she replied.

"Great!" I exclaimed as I stood and helped her up. She rubbed at her back as she stretched.

"I was there too long," she explained. I led the way to the bed and allowed her to climb up first. I was always afraid of her falling and wanted to be there to catch her if necessary.

With the room already dark, we settled into her bed and fell asleep quickly. I held her closely to my body as I allowed my dreams to take over. I could only hope that hers would stay at bay as we tried to catch up on some much needed rest.

**(A/N: So…I finally hammered out another update. Sorry it took so long, but with my classes I find little time to write any more. I switched my major to Government with a History minor and all I get to do is read..lol. Not that I'm complaining, I love reading. It's just hard to find time to write when I have so much to do. **

**But anyways, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome. Thanks to my beta Shanbug07, you keep this story rocking as always.**

**I hope everyone liked the addition to the story. If you have any concerns or questions let me know! As always, I ask that you review. Love it or hate it, I'd like to know your thoughts! **

**Oh, I plan on picking the pace up in this story, I'm sorry if it feels rushed but I want to get to the heart of the story!! And, if you happen to be reading "In Time", I apologize for my hiatus but I finally was able to get back to this story and now that I have the inspiration to finish, I'm going to focus on it till I get finished.**

**And just one more thing, lol. I had a review about the lack of lemons in the story. I promise it is rated M for a reason. I just don't feel that there relationship has progressed far enough yet. But there might just be a lemony surprise in the next chapter!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Peace, Love, and Goodbyes

**BPOV**

Oddly enough, what Melissa had said helped. After talking to Edward and then the rest of my friends, my mind seemed to become at ease. Alice, of course, was offended and a little mad at me at first. But like a true friend, she didn't stay mad. The dreams had ceased and life was once again peaceful.

Thanksgiving break had approached quickly and I was becoming more reluctant as the day approached to leave Edward. I snuggled up against him, not wanting to wake up. We were leaving today, parting ways for a whole week. I was excited to see my parents again but I would miss him. His eye brows scrunched a little as he continued to sleep. He was beautiful when he slumbered. His face was so calm, and so angelic. I was torn between waking him and letting him continue to dream.

As I glanced at the clock, I knew he needed to be woken up. I slowly started placing butterfly kisses all over his face. I started at his forehead, kissing my way down to his temple, then his cheek, and finally his lips. At first it seemed as if he was asleep, but the moment my lips brushed his, I felt him smile and knew he was conscious. I was about to pull back when he pulled me down on top of him and opened his eyes.

"Hello," I giggled as his lips twisted into my favorite crooked grin.

"Hello beautiful," he spoke, his velvety voice like music to my ears. I smiled at his complement as I looked deeply into his green eyes that were mere centimeters away from my own.

"Sorry to wake you," I apologized.

"Don't apologize, I like being woken up like that," he grinned as he lifted his head slightly, meeting my lips with his. I thought it was only to be a quick peck, but he quickly deepened it. He gently turned us over so that he was leaning on top of me. I loved feeling him pressed so close. He was careful to keep his weight off of me as his lips caressed mine. I became aware of his tongue rubbing against my bottom lip and opened my mouth for him. His tongue met mine and I felt his hand on my lower back, pulling me closer to him. I sensed his arousal against my thigh, and I was bit shocked. He never usually let things get so carried away. He was always the gentleman, bowing out before things could get so heated.

I came out of my shock and my fingers threaded themselves into his copper mane. I loved the way his hair looked in the morning, a bit more tousled than usual. My lips met his with urgency. His scent seemed to be intoxicating me as allowed my hands to trail down his sides to the hem of his t-shirt. As I started tug at it, I felt him stiffen. With a small peck, he pulled back and detangling me from him, rolled over on his back. Our breathing was ragged as I tried to process what almost had happened.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, realizing I had initiated it.

"No, don't be sorry," he said, his voice pained.

"I didn't mean to get you so worked up," I continued as I closed my eyes. I was in fact worked up myself. I wanted to go further. I had been with him for three months and I knew he was the only one for me. If I was ever going to lose my virginity, it was going to be to him.

"Really, Bella, don't be sorry, I'm not," he chuckled as he pulled me against his side. I snuggled into it, resting my head against his chest. I heard his breathing begin to slow and noticed mine was as well.

"Edward,"

"Yes?" he asked as I felt his hand on my lower back, rubbing circles on my exposed skin.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, feeling my cheeks begin to glow. I had never actually talked to him about having sex. We had for a while started a horrid game of teasing one another but not taking it any where. I felt as if I was going to combust if things didn't go anywhere soon.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as his hand grew still on my back. I instantly regretted mentioning the subject.

"Never mind," I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Bella, you can talk to me about anything. At least I hope you can," he replied, sounding a little hurt.

"It's just, I don't know. I don't want you to think badly of me," I said.

"I will never think badly of you," he replied as his hand began to rub circles on my back once again. I found comfort in it and decided to continue what I started.

"Why did you stop when you did? You know, why didn't you let things go further?" I asked. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as I buried my head against his chest. I felt him take a deep inhale as he seemed to gather his thoughts.

"I just don't think now's the right time," he answered.

"But why not?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"I want our first time together to be special," he replied.

"So you have thought about it?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to be with you Bella. I just don't want you to regret it," he replied as his other hand moved a stray hair from my eyes.

"I'll never regret it if it's with you," I sighed.

"That may be, but I want it to be special. Trust me when I say it is hard to stop myself."

"I guess you think I'm silly," I stated as I sat up on the bed. He did have a point. I wouldn't have regretted it if things had progressed, but I did want the moment to hold some significant meaning other than I woke him up and he happened to go all the way in his sleepy haze.

"No, not at all," he said as he sat up.

"Yeah," I muttered as I turned to get off the bed. I hated making myself look foolish.

"No, wait," he said as he grabbed my arm. I sat back down, and turned to face him.

"I don't think it's silly that you asked. I guess I can run pretty hot and then cold. To be honest, I didn't really know how you felt about it anyways. I know we've been pushing each other for a while, but I really didn't know if you wanted to," he explained.

"I want my first time to be with you Edward, I love you and you're the only one for me," I voiced. Even to me my voice sounded small. I felt as if I had poured my heart out and I waited nervously for him to answer.

"It will be, love. I want my first time to be with you. But selfishly, I suppose, I want it to be significant," he answered.

"I understand. I know we got a little carried away," I laughed, meeting his green eyes. He chuckled too as he pulled me to him in a tight hug.

"I love you Bella," he whispered in my ear before planting a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too," I sighed as I looked him in the eyes.

"I wish I didn't have to leave," he sighed, as he released me from his hug.

"Me too," I sighed, realizing he needed to get ready. His flight was at one and it was already eleven thirty.

"What time does your flight leave?" he asked as we got off of my bed.

"Not until five," I answered.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok here by yourself?" he asked as he slipped on his sandals.

"Yeah, I'll be missing you, but I'll be ok," I replied as I watched him take a few steps towards my door. I felt my heart already begin to sink as I thought of the duration of time that we would be apart. It was literally tormenting me to know that he was going to be so far away for so long. I loved being able to see him every day and be with him. I didn't know how Alice and Jasper managed the year he was here and she was still in Alaska.

"I'll miss you too, Bella. It's going to be harder than I could ever imagine to go back home," he chuckled as he held open his arms. I quickly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt like crying as my heart strained knowing our departure would be soon.

"I know what you mean. I never thought going home would be so hard," I sighed, gaining comfort in his embrace.

"It's going to be tough, but we will see one another in a week," he promised as he placed a sweet kiss on the top of my head.

"Are you coming here before you leave?" I asked as I pulled back.

"Of course, I want to give you a proper goodbye," he chuckled. He released his grip and turned and opened my door. He smiled weakly as he turned and left, giving my hand a gentle squeeze before he walked out the door. He closed it behind him and I turned to look around my room. It suddenly felt really cold and empty.

Alice had half her wardrobe packed and waiting in two large, but she insisted regulation, size suitcases that awaited her at the end of her bed. She had spent the night at Jasper's, giving Edward and I time alone. My own suitcase, or rather duffle bag, was under my bed, empty. I knew I had put if off long enough and took it out to begin the hell that was packing.

I sorted through my wardrobe, which had increased substantially with Alice and Rosalie's help. I packed a few of the new things they had given me and some of my old favorites. With my clothes being folded and placed into the bag, I decided that I needed to take a quick shower and get dressed. I grabbed a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt and with my toiletries in hand I went to the bathroom.

I got ready quickly, not worrying about makeup or hair. I had pulled my hair back after brushing it and was content with the effect. I was sure Alice would complain, but I could care less. I had no reason or want to impress anyone in Forks. I put the bag of toiletries in my bag along with a few of my text books that I needed for catching up in a couple of my classes. All I had left to do was pack up my laptop. The ticket my mom had sent me was in my jean pocket and I was literally set to go. Sadly it was twelve o'clock and I had a lot of time to kill.

I heard a commotion at the door, the sound of keys, and then it opening. Alice emerged followed by Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rose.

"All packed?" she asked as they all crowded into our little room, closing the door. Edward navigated his way over to me, taking my hand.

"Yeah," I sighed, looking around as if to find something I had missed.

"It didn't take you very long," Rosalie said as she approached my solitary duffle bag.

"I didn't have much to take," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"I really don't get how Bella manages to pack everything in one bag and you to barely cram your stuff into two," Emmett laughed. Rosalie shot him a piercing blue stare and he instantly grew quiet.

"It's an art," I laughed. Edward chuckled and I detected a smile on Jasper's usually composed face.

"You aren't bringing that navy dress I bought you?" Alice pouted as she peeked through my bag.

"No, I wouldn't have a reason to wear it. Besides, it's too cold and rainy in Forks," I pointed out.

"Too cold? You do realize we live in Alaska," Rosalie snorted.

"Yeah Bella, you get humid forty degree weather," Emmett added. Everyone laughed at him as I realized they did have a point. Forks was like the Mojave Desert compared to Alaska.

"I guess you do have a point. But I really have nowhere to wear that. I'll just be hanging around the house with my parents," I replied.

"That's ok, I think I know the perfect occasion to wear it anyways," Alice shrugged as she zipped my bag back up and turned to hers.

"Emmett, Jasper, aren't you going to help her?" Rosalie asked as he looked sternly over at her brother and her boyfriend. They both marched forward and grabbed Alice's bags.

"We'll be waiting downstairs Eddie," Emmett said as he started towards the door lugging the biggest of the bags with Jasper behind him toting the other.

"Bye Emmett, Jasper," I said as they walked out.

"Bye Bells, try not to trip over anything," Emmett laughed.

"Bye Bella," Jasper called back. I laughed at Emmett as they walked out of sight.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Alice exclaimed as she wrapped her small little arms around me. I had to admit it was going to be hard to be away from her as well. She and Rosalie were surrogate sisters and I would miss all of our talks.

"I'll miss you too," I said as I hugged her back.

"Make sure you call me!" she lectured as she pulled back, looking me in the eyes with her serious green stare.

"I will, but you know you can call too," I laughed.

"Don't get into too much trouble Bella," Rosalie joked as she stepped forward and hugged me quickly. It was unlike Rosalie to be overly affectionate. I was surprised but the hug to say the least but returned it.

"I won't. Don't let Emmett eat too much," I chuckled, thinking of Emmett trying to conquer an entire turkey himself.

"Ugh, don't remind me," she sighed, seeming disgusted at the thought.

"Ready Rose?" Alice asked as she started towards the door.

"Yeah," she sighed as she followed the pixie.

"Bye Bella!" they echoed as they walked out the door, leaving me alone with Edward.

"Bye guys!" I called back. Just as soon as they were out of sight Edward pulled me into a tight hug, crushing me against him.

"Can't breathe," I managed to choke out.

"Sorry," he chuckled as he reduced his grasp. I let out a gasp as my lungs were able to function normally.

"It's ok. I really am going to miss you," I sighed, feeling the tears begin to start. I had promised myself that I wasn't going to cry. But I was going to be away from Edward and the rest of the people I had come to love. It was overwhelming to say the least.

"Don't cry love. I will see you in a week," he said as he gently tipped my chin with his finger so I was looking into his glorious green stare.

"I'm sorry, it's just going to be so hard going back to Forks," I replied, as I gained my composure.

"I know, Juneau isn't exactly calling me right now," he sighed.

"Yeah, but you need to go see your parents," I replied, knowing that he needed to leave soon.

"I can't wait to see them," he admitted, "but I don't want to leave you."

"I feel the same way," I admitted.

"I love you Bella, take care of yourself, I don't know what I'd do without you," he said before planting a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too," I replied as I leaned up to capture his lips. Not being able to see him for a week seemed a good enough reason for kissing him the proper way. I wanted to savor the way his lips felt against mine at least one last time before he had to go. He gently met my kiss. Unlike the earlier kiss, this one was slow and loving. All too soon, however, we broke apart. I stared in his eyes once more as he pulled back.

"Call me," he said, running his left thumb across my cheek, swiping away my tears.

"I will, you call me," I replied.

"Don't worry, I will," he chuckled in what seemed more like a warning than a promise.

"Be careful," I said as he let go of me and started towards the door.

"You do the same," he replied, as he blew me a kiss and walked out, closing the door behind him. My arms instantly snaked around myself, holding everything in. Who knew it would be so hard saying goodbye for a week? It all seemed so foolish. I decided to take a nap to kill time and to keep my mind off Edward flying off to Alaska and me being stuck there.

~*~*~*~

I boarded the plane behind a large, rotund man. I could only pray that I wouldn't be squashed next to him. I found my seat, and to my relief, was no where near him. And even luckier, I got the window seat. My duffle had been taken to luggage and all I had with me was my cell phone and copy of "Wuthering Heights". A small old lady took the seat to my right and she smiled at me brightly as she took out a copy of "Pride and Prejudice".

"Nice taste in books," she commented as she flipped hers open.

"Thanks, I love "Pride and Prejudice" as well," I replied. She grinned in response as she began to read. I allowed myself to be taken in by the book as the plane took off. I was leaving the warm, brown climate of Arizona and would soon be in wet, green Forks. Part of me was excited, and another part wished I had accidently boarded the wrong plane that was actually headed to snowy, cold Alaska. That's where my true heart and happiness was.

**(A/N: As I'm sure you all have picked up by now, this story has taken on a much faster pace than it previously was sporting. With taking a creative writing course, I have realized that sometimes you just need to get to the point, and well that's what I'm trying to do. The story hasn't even begun to reach the climax, which is sad considering this is chapter twenty two. But, events are about to unfold, and thanks to my class, at a much faster pace!! With that said, I want to know if perhaps I've sped things up a little too fast and if the story is suffering? Don't be afraid to let me know if you feel like I'm moving on too quickly and leaving out vital parts. I really appreciate constructive criticism and suggestions. With that said, I ask that you please review and let me know your thoughts. Also, and most importantly, thanks to those of you who have reviewed, added me to alerts, favorites, etc, I really appreciate it!! And thanks to my beta Shanbug07. And just a quick note concerning another of my stories, 'In Time'. I have currently put if off to finish this piece, but I do plan on adding chapters when I can. But as of now, this story is my number one priority and I would like to finish it before taking on any more endeavors or finishing my other story. Sorry if I disappoint. And also for such a long authors note, I do believe I got carried away..lol)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Home is Where the Heart is, Sorta.

**BPOV**

I had prepared myself for climate, had braced myself for my parents, but what I hadn't prepared myself for, was the loneliness that seemed to rain down on me as the rain pelted into the waterproof lining of the jacket my mom had thought to bring. I climbed into the back of my mom's old Toyota as my mom and dad took the front seats. They both were beaming they were so happy. I tried my best to seem somewhat excited to be home, but I was sure the effect was falling short.

"So, Bells, how are your classes going?" Dad asked as he pulled out of the parking lot of the airport in Seattle. We were a couple hours away from home and I had a feeling they were going to play an extreme game of twenty questions.

"Good, but my duffle bag wasn't heavy for nothing," I laughed, remembering my dad lugging the heavy bag to the trunk of our car.

"You have homework?" my mom asked, seeming shocked.

"Yeah. We are just out a week and the semester is winding down," I explained as my dad took a turn that led away from Seattle.

"But you only have a week with us," my mom pouted.

"Really, we'll have plenty enough time together. Besides, I'll just do my homework while you two are at work," I pointed out.

"Actually, I am taking off a couple days while you're here," my mom spewed as Dad navigated the car. I glanced out the window, unsure of what to say. I was excited, but in a way in knew my mom was going to be to smothering.

"Oh, that's great," I managed to say, peppering my response with fake enthusiasm. I looked at the tan interior of the car, focusing in on the small stain on the back seat. It was odd how I always seemed to automatically find it. But then again, I'd never forget it. I was only four when I fell off the monkey bars and broke my arm, gaining a few cuts on the way down. My mom had picked me up, put me in the car, and rushed to the hospital. The small stain came from the blood that dripped out of a cut on my left arm. I had passed out when I noticed the oozing crimson liquid. That was my first introduction to what would be my life long avoidance and inability to deal with blood.

"I took off the day before Thanksgiving. I already bought the Turkey and stuff, and I have off Friday and Saturday," she chattered.

"Wow, you didn't have to do that," I laughed.

"It's nothing," she laughed.

"Any rise in the crime rate?" I laughed, turning my attention to my dad who had up to that point kept himself out of the conversation.

"No," he laughed. I smiled contented with the situation. It did suck being away from Edward, but being with my parents wasn't horrible and in actuality, I was glad to see them again. Renee was looking a bit eccentric as usual. Her long brown hair was pulled half back and was curly from the humidity, mine was doing the same thing. She was wearing a bright orange sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans and white sneakers. My mom was never one for subtlety. Her manner of dress alone was enough to alert the rest of the world of that fact. Charlie, however, was a simple man. He was wearing a blue flannel long sleeved shirt and a pair of light washed jeans. He and I were more alike when it came to dressing than Renee and I. He liked to fade into the crowd and so did I.

Oddly enough, it was weird that they were a couple, even to me. My mom was slightly hair brained and goofy and he was level headed and shy. But it seemed to be a perfect mix. My dad calmed my mom down when she got overly excited about something and my mom attempted to get Charlie to try new things. God only knew that he would have been content in eating fried fish and eggs the rest of his life if she didn't sporadically throw different kinds of foods into his diet. For that, they were just right for one another.

The green of Washington passed in an emerald blur outside my window as my dad sped down the highway towards Forks. The lush color reminded me of Edward's eyes and a small knot of sadness formed in my gut as I realized, yet again, that he was so far away. A fine mist of rain hit the window as the clouds once again opened up. It wouldn't be Washington if it wasn't raining, that I was fairly certain.

The "Welcome to Forks" sign came into view and I thought of the sadness that had enveloped me when I had passed the "Leaving Forks" sign only months before. I smiled thinking how bittersweet it was to be home. We had passed quickly by La Push and I was surprised when my father hadn't suggested that we stop by. But I guess even he could learn to take a hint. Oddly though, he seemed to hit the accelerator even more as we zoomed by the Indian reservation and the home of my once boyfriend Jacob.

It didn't matter how many times I passed by the reservation. Each time I was enveloped with a sickness that I didn't know would ever go away. I could still remember things so clearly and so crisp. Even the smell of his house that day was fresh in my memory. Cookies, I had made him chocolate chip cookies. I wanted to do something nice for him before tearing his heart to shreds. But, it had only backfired. Whenever I smelled the sweet scent of chocolate and baking cookie dough, I was reminded of Jacob and of that evening.

I caught my mom staring back at me through the rear view mirror and she gave me a sad smile. She didn't know what exactly had happened between Jake and me. But a part of me thought she did. The sad looks she would give me when she knew things were reminding me of him seemed to reaffirm that thought. But then again, she could just be thinking that he had broken my heart. Whatever was crossing her mind, I'd let it be. I didn't want any more trouble over the situation. I had gotten over that section of my life and had moved on to much better things.

Home was the same as ever. As we approached my childhood house, I smiled taking in the sight of it. It was a small two story that my father had inherited from his parent's. It was old, but it was home. The blue shutters on the front of the house were faded and a bit chipped, and many would probably remark that they could use a new coat. But Renee liked them the way they were, she said it gave the house character. To be honest, part of me was glad she was so stubborn, I liked the house the way it was. The white paint of the wood siding was a bit grey and worn as well, but I loved my house and all of its flaws.

I got out as dad parked the car next to his police cruiser. His old red truck that he had bought from Billy, Jake's dad, sat on the street. I secretly wondered if it still worked. It had for the longest time been my means of transportation. My dad rarely used it and would allow me to drive it back and forth to school instead of catching the bus when I was old enough to drive.

"Glad to be home?" my mom asked as we walked up the lawn to the front porch. Charlie took my bag from the trunk and followed us. Mom took the key from the eave above the door and unlooked it. We stepped in and like being taken back into a time warp, I was home. Looking around, I could swear that not a single thing had changed since I had left. A pair of shoes I had left because they were old still sat by the door where I last left them. My mom's yellow parka hug on the same peg and a picture of a light house that never stayed straight was of course hanging a little too far to the left. I walked on in, giving Charlie and my mom room to get in and continued to look around.

"Yeah," I managed to say.

"I'm just going to take this up to your room kiddo," my dad said as he excused himself, lugging the bag up the stairs. I nodded and walked to the kitchen followed by my mother.

"I didn't know what you would want to eat, so I decided to wait until you got home to ask," my mom said as I took a seat at the table.

"It doesn't matter to me, whatever you have that is fast and convenient," I replied shrugging my shoulders. It was getting late and I was getting extremely tired.

"How about grilled cheese and tomato soup?" she asked as she moved towards the cabinet.

"Sure," I replied, smiling brightly. Heating up canned soup and grilling a cheese sandwich was just simple enough for her to complete without going overboard. One thing was for certain, my mom, as good founded as she was, didn't need to be in a kitchen. Her concoctions and experiments were often horrible and take out was usually a quick solution. In short, I did most of the real cooking at home.

"So, tell me about this Edward," she started as she opened the can of soup, pouring the liquid into a deep, yellow bowl.

"He's great," I replied simply.

"Yeah, yeah, I got that. But, what's his major?" she asked as she slid the bowl of soup into the microwave, hitting the two minute button. She grabbed cheese from the fridge as well as butter and took the bread from the breadbox on the counter.

"Music," I answered.

"What will he do with a music major?" she asked as she slathered the bread with butter and placed it in a pan she had fished from the cabinet. She then added the cheese and I watched, hoping she wouldn't burn it.

"Teach, I suppose," I replied.

"I guess. Where did you say he's from?" she asked changing the subject as she flipped the grilled cheese over. The microwave beeped and she walked over to it and took the hot bowl from it's confines and placed it on the counter to cool while she finished my sandwich.

"Alaska,"

"Wow, that's quite a distance from here," she remarked as she flipped the sandwich over again. She walked to the cabinet and took a green plate from it and walked back over to the stove. With her spatula she carefully lifted the sandwich from the pan and slid it onto the plate.

"Yeah it is," I sighed as she turned off the stove and slid the pan to a cool burner. She then brought the soup and sandwich over to me with a spoon.

"You really like him?" she guessed as she sat across from me. I stared into the gooey red liquid as I formulated what to tell her. I wasn't for sure if she was going to overreact or if she was genuinely curious. She had given nothing away in her recent phone calls and I really had no way of knowing how to progress.

"Yeah, I do," I replied, deciding to be honest.

"He seems like a nice guy. I'm glad you're making friends too," she said much to my shock. I looked up at her as I took a small bite of my sandwich. I heard Charlie descend the stairs and walk to the living room. The low hum of the TV soon followed and I could only guess that he was watching a game of some sort.

"Yeah, they've all made being so far away from home easy," I replied.

"You miss him now, don't you?" she smiled as she fiddled with the band on her finger.

"Yeah, I do. Don't get me wrong, I like being home…." I started.

"Bella, I know how you feel, you don't need to explain. It does scare me a little though. I know you're growing up and there's nothing I can do about it," she interrupted. I glanced up at her as I ate a spoonful of soup and noticed she looked sad.

"Don't worry mom. I love you and Dad. I like being home, I just wish they didn't live so far away," I corrected. She smiled and allowed me to eat the rest of my meal in silence, which was odd for my mother. I had a feeling she had a lot on her mind and decided to leave her alone. Charlie's traits had definitely rubbed off on me.

**EPOV**

After being in the dry heat of Arizona for so long, I had gotten accustom to not having snow and actually being warm. That feeling was quickly taken away, however, when I got off the plane behind the rest of the gang and was met by the cold rush of Alaska air and snow. The thick wool coat I was wearing did little but keep me from turning into a complete popsicle as we walked the distance to the airport terminal.

My mom quickly spotted us as we entered the toasty warm airport. Her small frame was quickly followed by my dad's tall one as they approached us. I smiled as my eyes my met dad's.

"Hey son," he said as he pulled me into a hug. My mom was fussing over Alice and then had turned her attention to Emmett.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Good, must seem like an ice box to you," he laughed. He had once remarked that no matter how long you lived in Alaska, you could go away for a only a day or two, and you would never be prepared for the cold.

"Yeah, sorta," I laughed.

"Edward!" my mom said as she latched onto me, giving me a tight hug. I heard my dad chuckle as he turned his attention to Emmett and Alice. Rosalie and Jasper's parents had miraculously showed up. They were usually too busy for them, but there they stood, pretending to care. Jasper gave me a weak smile as I hugged my mom and he gave his what could only be termed as either a weak hug or a pat on the back. Rosalie, on the other hand, wasn't buying any of it and was scowling at her father." If looks could kill" didn't even begin to describe the intensity of her cold blue gaze.

"Mom," I chuckled.

"You're such a momma's boy Eddie," Emmett laughed. Dad then turned to Emmett and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. That instantly shut him up and I smiled at Dad in appreciation. I really didn't want to get in an argument in the middle of the airport with him.

"Did you kids have a good flight?" my mom asked as she pulled back, studying all three of us.

"Yeah, just long," I replied for us.

"Mom, can Jasper and Rose come over?" Alice asked as she glanced over her shoulder at her dismayed looking boyfriend and friend. I did feel sorry for them. Their parents didn't even deserve the title.

"Sure, as long as their parents don't mind," my mom replied. I smiled knowing that they'd be over.

"I'm gong to go see!" she exclaimed as she sashayed over to them followed by Emmett. I was left with my mom and dad, the once eternal fifth wheel. Even though I wasn't completely by myself, I was feeling increasingly lonesome with Bella not by my side.

"You haven't told us much about your girlfriend," my mom said as I turned to look at her and Dad. They both were wearing smug looks. I knew they both thought I was destined to be some type of hermit, and were quite shocked that I had found someone while away. But another side of me knew that my mom and Dad knew that I was just waiting for the right person. I wasn't like Emmett, who had dated to the extreme before meeting Rosalie, or like Alice who had met Jasper as a kid and latched onto him ever since. I had been the loner.

"She's great," I shrugged, not feeling like going into details in the middle of the airport.

"We'll talk later," my mom said in a threatening but loving voice. She was stubborn and she wasn't going to give up easily.

"We're ready!" Alice said as the gang stopped in front of us. Rosalie and Jasper looked extremely grim as they stood behind their significant others. I couldn't read their minds, but I could tell that their parent's were in some way letting them down once again.

"Alright, Dad and I both drove so we'll just have to split up," mom said as we started out of the airport after grabbing our luggage. My dad laughed at Alice's huge bags as he lugged the largest. After witnessing his strife, I took over the bag for him and packed both mine and Alice's to his car. Rosalie and Emmett got in my mom's Land Rover as, Alice, Jasper, and I got into my dad's Mercedes.

My dad grinned as he looked over at me before starting the car. He and I had a special bond and I knew he was a bit disappointed I hadn't taken to the medical field. Ever since I had been little, going to the hospital with him had been my thing. Emmett had sports and Alice had shopping and fashion. I knew he had counted on me to be the next Cullen man to be a doctor.

"I'm sorry Jazz," I overheard Alice.

"It's alright, we knew it was too much to ask," Jasper sighed. I could tell he was hurt.

"They can't even stay in a week?" Alice asked, her voice showing the anger she felt as it rose a few octaves. My dad pretended not to hear as he steered the car behind my mom's Land Rover as we made our way home.

"No, they have business," he replied, making a lame excuse for them. Ever since they were little their parent's were leaving them. They had hired Nannies, and then when they were old enough to fend for themselves, they left them to take care of one another, going off as they pleased. Every once in a while their parent's would pretend to change, spend a ton of money on the two of them, and then go back to their lives. It was sad. It made me really appreciate my mom and dad, they were great.

"Yeah, we'll you know you can have dinner over at our house," she sighed.

"Yeah," he replied sadly. I decided I had intruded enough as I turned my attention to the scene passing outside my window. A blur of white and brown passed by as my dad accelerated down the highway towards our house. The very landscape that I had thought was so beautiful and unique, now just seemed cold. Without Bella, everything seemed to lose it's warmth and meaning. I missed the way she'd lean against me when we'd sit, and I'd take her hand in mine. Mostly, though, I missed her sweet voice and her silly jokes.

"Your mom and I were thinking of going to the movies tonight if you kids would like to come," my dad said as he we neared the turn off for our driveway.

"I can't speak for everyone, but I think I'll just turn in, I'm a bit jet lagged," I replied. In truth I could have sat through a movie, but it just didn't have the will too. If Bella was there, it would have been a different story.

"Yeah, well maybe another night," he replied. He followed my mom onto our semi-hidden driveway and shifted into low gear as he drove up the long graveled path. A thick layer of snow had already started to accumulate and I knew it wouldn't be long before my dad took out his Tahoe to drive.

The house eventually came into view as the sea of pine trees dispersed. It was the same as ever. It was nestled against a hillside to help against the merciless blowing of the wind. It was in a cabin style with wood siding and high arched and angled roofs. There were large windows in the front that opened up all the way to the second story and a large porch wrapped around the front of it. Nothing had seemed to change, I thought, as my dad parked the car in the garage and we climbed out.

"Welcome home," he chuckled as he popped the trunk. I grabbed my bag and one of Alice's and headed to the door. My mom already had it open as I walked in, going past her, through the kitchen, and up the stair case. I dropped Alice's bag by her door as I went to my room. It was sort of off to it's self in the corner by my dad's office. Our house was a bit huge with five bedrooms and four baths. But I liked it because it gave me so much seclusion at times.

Upon entering my room it was like being sucked back in a time warp. Everything was like I left it. My bed was just how I made it last, my CDs that I left behind were in the same perfect order, and my stereo still had the same Debussy CD in it. I sighed as I looked out my window and at our vast snow and pin tree covered yard. We didn't have a neighbor for miles around and I was suddenly feeling the loneliness creep in as I remembered that Bella was so far away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you dear," my mom's voice ended the quiet as she walked in and took a seat on my bed. Peaceful time was definitely over, she was ready for interrogation.

"It's ok," I sighed as I turned my attention to her.

"I just wanted to talk to you a few minutes alone," she said as she patted the place next to her on my bed. I nodded and walked over to her and sat down.

"So, this girlfriend of yours, her name is Bella right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I can tell you really like her Edward, and that scares me," she said as she took my hand in hers. I swallowed down my fears wondering where the conversation would go.

"There's nothing to be afraid of mom," I replied.

"But there is, Edward. I know you well. You don't give your heart lightly and I can tell this girl means a lot to you," she explained.

"She does," I replied honestly. A part of me was sort of surprised that my mom could see through my exterior and how I really felt about Bella.

"That's what scares me. You have your whole life ahead of you, and I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. Love is blinding," she sighed.

"Don't worry mom. Bella and I love one another, but we're not irresponsible," I replied. I was slightly mortified that my mom was having this conversation with me, but I decided to be a good sport and go through with it for her.

"I trust you. But as good parent, at least I hope I'm a good parent, I had to tell you that," she said, smiling weakly.

"You are good parent mom," I reassured her as I wrapped my left arm around her small frame. It was odd how much bigger I was than her. She was only slightly taller than Alice, but I could remember a time when I looked up to her and she would pick me up.

"Thanks son, I don't think I could ask for a better group of kids. I can't wait to meet Bella," she replied smiling.

"I think you'll really like her," I said smiling down at her, my eyes meeting her bright green gaze. My eyes and hers were the same.

"I already do. I can already see the effect she has had on you and I like it. You seem to have some sort of direction in your life instead of just aimlessly living and taking what you get," she sighed.

"Was I really that bad before?" I laughed.

"You have no idea," she chuckled as I released her from my hug and he pulled back.

"I'm wounded," I pretended to pout, clutching my left hand over my chest.

"The truth is the truth son. That girl has really pulled you out of your shell," she simply replied as she walked out of my room. I watched as she closed the door and then laid back on my bed with my feet dangling over the edge. I had to admit, my life did seem a lot brighter than it did before. With Bella by my side, everything just felt right.

**(A/N: So…First off I'd just like to say thanks to all of you that left comments last chapter!! I really appreciated your feedback, it really helped me make a couple decisions concerning this story. And as of now, I'm keeping up this pace. But, again, if you feel I'm going to fast, let me know!! As always, I want to thank my beta, Shanbug07!! And, I ask that you please review this chapter and give me your thoughts, suggestions, concerns, or whatever. Lastly, I hope you all consider this update timely, I've been having horrible, weather related, internet problems. Nothing more fun than ice storms!! (Note heavy sarcasm!) With that, I'll try to update as soon as possible.) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder, Right?

**BPOV**

Being at home wasn't horrible, I could live through it. But each night as I would go to bed, a small lump, would rise in my throat as I would burry myself under my comforter and sleep. I really missed having Edward next to me.

Thanksgiving Day approached slowly, but at the same time quickly. My mind was so torn between being home and being away from Edward. Part of me just wanted to eat turkey, board a plane, and head back to Arizona. Then another part of me was glad to be spending time with Renee and Charlie. We had taken up our old habits of playing some type of board game before bed and I was surprised that I used to find so much fun in it. It now just seemed like a tedious task that I needed to perform for Renee's sake. Charlie, I was sure, would have been happier watching some type of sport on TV.

It was seven o'clock when I woke up and made my way downstairs to start on dinner. After much debating, I had finally convinced Renee to let me fix the turkey. The last few times she had made it before I was old enough to cook, we ended up having to heat up soup or something else because it was simply inedible when she finished with it. Of course she was a little disappointed, but at the same time, I knew she would be happy when I pulled it out of the oven hours later. Charlie, of course, was more than happy. I could see the relief in his eyes when Renee finally gave in. It was almost comical.

I walked into the dark kitchen and flipped the lights on. The turkey rested in the sink from the night before when I laid it out to unthaw, ready for me to turn it into a delicious steaming bird. I took out the large roasting pan that my mom had bought probably before I was born and placed it on the counter and set the oven. I lined it with aluminum foil from the cabinet and then turned my attention to the turkey.

I carefully unwrapped the plastic and washed the turkey in the sink. I pulled out the bag of "goodies" as Renee would call it and quickly discarded them, I never used that stuff. In all honesty, it just looked too gross for me to deal with. Taking the turkey from the sink, I carefully sat it in the deep pan. It was a modest turkey, probably a fifteen pounder. With just the three of us eating, it was way more than enough, a ten or twelve pound would have easily sufficed.

Then came the part that I didn't really care for-buttering it. I took the large tub of butter from the fridge and placed it next to the turkey on the counter. Taking a large spoon from a drawer I scooped out a massive yellow hunk from its confines and dropped it on the turkey. I laid the spoon aside and went straight to work, massaging the yellow butter into the turkey's skin. It felt gross as I worked my way over the breast area and down towards the thighs. After the turkey was buttered and lightly salted, I covered the bird with a layer of foil, tucking it in at the sides and went to open the oven. With the oven open, I carefully picked up the turkey and sliding it in I closed the door. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost eight thirty. It would be twelve at least before the turkey was ready.

It was then I decided to make some sort of dessert for dinner. I knew Renee would insist that the sweet potatoes with marshmallows on top could count for one, but I wanted an actual dish that constituted for a dessert. I didn't understand why, but part of me wanted to make this Thanksgiving a little special, like it might be the last one I got to spend with my mom and dad alone.

With my mind set, I looked in my mom's various cook books for something easy to make. I glanced over the pages and laughed at some of the ridiculous names of cakes. "Better than Sex" cake almost made me choke as I continued to scan the pages. After much looking, I decided to use one of my old fall backs, the cook books weren't offering up anything that I was willing to fix.

"You sure work fast," my mom laughed as she came into the kitchen wearing her robe with her hair pulled back in a sloppy pony tail.

"I've been up for an hour getting things on," I told her as I laughed at her sleepy expression. Her eye lids were droopy and seemed to be bound for shutting.

"You're just too much Bella," she yawned as she walked over to the coffee pot and went through the processes of making coffee.

"Why did you get up?" I asked as I rummaged through the cabinets looking to see if we had what it took to make Oreo pie.

"Wanted to help. I know you are going to make the turkey and everything, but I can be here for moral support and pealing stuff, right?" she asked as she laughed, pouring water into the back of the coffee pot.

"You really don't have to help mom. I don't mind doing it," I replied as I found just what I was looking for, Oreos, vanilla pudding, and chocolate pudding.

"I know, but I want something to do too. Most moms get to make their kids Thanksgiving dinner when they come home from college and here you are fixing it for me and your dad, it just doesn't seem fair," she replied as she stood by the coffee pot, her favorite, chipped, turquoise mug in hand.

"Since when have we been normal?" I asked laughing as I put the ingredients on the counter next to her.

"You do have a point," she laughed.

"I'm glad you have all this stuff stocked up, I'm going to make an Oreo pie," I said as I took out a bowl and the mixer.

"Actually, Charlie bought all that stuff the day before you came home, he said something about he hoped you would decide to make one," she explained laughing.

"Honestly, that doesn't surprise me. He can take down one of these on his own," I said as I went through the motions of fixing the pie.

"I guess he was already gone when you got up?" she guessed as she poured herself some of the dark brown steaming liquid.

"Yeah. I didn't know he had to work today," I said. I had assumed he was still in bed.

"Well the chief of police doesn't really get the day off. He will be back for dinner though. He said to call him when it's almost finished," she explained.

"I guess I should have known," I laughed.

"In all honesty, I think he volunteers to work so he can watch the game with no interruptions," she joked and I had to laugh. If there was one place in Forks that he was sure to get to watch the football game with no one bugging him, it was the police station. Having a police station in Forks was sort of a joke. There was like 0-2% crime rate annually.

"I bet," I giggled as I mixed crushed Oreos and melted butter together to make the crust.

"You forgot the pie pan," Renee said as she took it from the cabinet, placing it next to me.

"Thanks, I just got in a rush and forgot," I explained.

"We all make mistakes," she laughed.

"Remember that time you thought it would be a good idea to make garlic bread and brownies at the same time?" I asked, thinking of all the memorable mistakes she had made in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I really think Charlie threw up that time," she laughed as I remembered the garlic infused chocolate brownies.

"And the time you caught the dish rag on fire," I said, as I began to laugh. I was only five and the blue rag started to smoke when I mentioned it to her. She literally grabbed it and threw it out the door into the downpour of rain. If one thing was certain, the rain had came in handy for my mom's flaming cooking disasters.

"Which time?" she laughed.

"And I remember when you fixed those donuts, I swear I chipped my tooth," I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like you've been so perfect in the kitchen, do you remember when you covered Dad's deputy with steaming hot peas?" she asked. I laughed remembering how bright Randy's face had gotten when the steaming bowl of snap peas poured out into his crotch. To say the least, my dad didn't think twice when Randy asked for the next few days off to recuperate.

"All those embarrassing moments," I laughed.

"We sure do have a lot of them," Renee sighed as she helped me pour the mixed pudding and Oreo mixture into the crust.

"Yeah, but you know what?" I asked.

"You wouldn't trade any of them?" she guessed.

"Not even one of them," I replied.

"Me either," she smiled. As I topped the pie off with Cool Whip and Oreos. I covered the top of the pie with foil and sat it in the fridge to chill. I smiled to myself at how nice it was to reminisce with my mom.

"I'm going to run up and take a quick shower so I don't smell like death when it's done. The turkey will be fine, just make sure it doesn't instantaneously combust or something," I laughed as I headed upstairs.

"God you sound like my mother," Renee complained as I heard her sit down at the kitchen table. I knew I had to rush though. Leaving her alone with the turkey for any long span of time was never a good thing. One year she decided to add some sort of ginger glaze to it that she had seen Emeril do on Food Network and we ended up with a turkey with a charred, rock solid crust on top. We ate chicken noodle soup that year.

I grabbed my clothes and toiletries and ran into the bathroom. I was in and out of the shower in probably ten minutes with my teeth brushed and ready to go. I didn't bother styling my hair. I brushed it and pulled it back into a pony tail to let it dry on its own. I had gotten ready in less than fifteen minutes, hopefully she hadn't gotten bored.

After putting my things away, I ran downstairs to find her poking around in the fridge. My heart sank as I realized she was up to something.

"Whatcha doing mom?" I asked as I took a seat at the table.

"I was just getting the celery and onion out to chop," she replied as she turned around with the veggies in hand.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," she replied smiling as she turned to the cutting bored and commenced in working. I was really glad she had decided to chop everything up actually. I had a peculiar knack of always managing to cut myself.

I started to get out the ingredients for the stuffing when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," I said. My mom was teary eyed cutting the onion and had veggie juice all over her hands. She nodded her thanks as I picked up the phone.

"Hello," I said as I picked up our ancient white corded phone that was mounted on the wall.

"Hello beautiful," Edward's velvety voice trailed into my ear from the receiver of the phone. He had called me every day since we had been apart and I loved each of his phone calls.

"How's it going?" I asked as I leaned against the wall, playing with the phone cord.

"Great, just waiting for Esme to call me down for dinner. What about you?" he asked.

"Making dinner actually," I laughed.

"I didn't realize you knew how to cook," he said, sounding surprised.

"Yep, it's one of my few mysteries," I laughed.

"Oh, so there's more about you that I don't know?" he pondered out loud as he chuckled.

"Maybe,"

"Well, my love, I just wanted to call and say happy thanksgiving. I hope you have a wonderful dinner. I'm sure it will be great," he replied.

"Thanks you too," I replied.

"I love you Bella, be safe," he commanded playfully.

"Love you too, bye Edward," I laughed.

"Bye Bella," I heard him say as I hung up the phone.

"I just think it's so sweet how often he calls you," my mom sighed as she pushed back the pile of celery and onions she had finished cutting up.

"You know Dad used to do the same thing," I pointed out as I took out a big cooker and started putting the ingredients in for the stuffing.

"Actually, no. You're Dad was into writing me poetry," she replied.

"No, you're kidding," I laughed. There was no way Charlie wrote her poetry. He didn't have a poetic bone in his body.

"Seriously, he was really charming," she laughed.

"I think I'm having a mental breakdown. I can't believe he wrote you poems," I replied seriously.

"There's a lot about your dad that you don't know. He has always been shy, but once upon a time ago, he was quite the romantic," she sighed, seeming to recall memories as her eyes got a distant look about them.

"So, what changed?" I asked.

"When you were born he got really serious. He wanted you to have everything," she replied smiling.

"Humph," was all I could muster. I had new respect for my dad after hearing what my mom had to say. But it was still hard for me to imagine that he really wrote her poetry.

**EPOV**

As I sat across from Emmett all I could think about was Bella. Though my only encounter with her family had solely been over the phone, I could tell that hers operated under a completely different dynamic than mine. Her mother, though I was sure was a good person, often required a lot of assistance from Bella. I was still surprised though that Bella was making Thanksgiving dinner. But then again, Bella was mature way beyond her years, something I particularly liked about her. It was like we were both two old soles stuck in young bodies and were destined to find one another. No one else I had ever befriended or had an acquaintance with understood me the way she did. But, similarly, I believed that was the case for her.

My attention was brought back from my thoughts of Bella as I noticed Emmett motioning towards me.

"Gosh Edward, what does a man have to do around here to get you to pass the rolls?" he joked as he held out his hand. I rolled my eyes and gave him the basket of steaming rolls for the third time. He was easily on his third course and I could see my mom watching him out of the corner of her eye. She had a small grin plastered on her face as she watched Emmett practically inhale his food. She always thought it was funny that he could put away so much, and even had as a kid. She once remarked that he must have two hollow legs, she couldn't figure out where he was putting all the food that he consumed.

I noticed that Alice was picking around her plate, practically finished with the meal and really just waiting for Jasper. He was enjoying the meal, but at the same time, he wasn't woofing it down like Emmett, but rather taking his time and savoring it. I could tell that he really appreciated that my mom and dad had invited him and Rose. He practically wore his emotions on his sleeve if you could read him right. Rosalie, on the other hand, was a mix between disgust and happiness as she watched Emmett. She had finished her plate and pushed it aside, waiting for him to quit eating. I could tell she was amused at how he seemed to not get enough of anything, but upset that he was making such a pig of himself.

I then turned to catch my dad glancing at me. He gave me a nod and I knew he understood what I was really feeling. I was happy to be with my family, but a large part of me just wasn't there. I had left it with Bella. He smiled slightly, just enough to show me that he acknowledged me, and then turned to my mom. She was finishing off the last portion of her food and I suddenly felt all alone. Everyone there had someone significant with them. Sure I had family and friends, but the one person I wanted to be there most was hundreds of miles away.

I looked down at my plate and noticed it was mostly gone and I was full so I pushed it aside. My mother instantly noticed that I hadn't eaten the all contents of my plate as she gave me a worried stare.

"Is something wrong Edward?" she asked, all eyes on the table turning towards me.

"Not at all, I'm just full," I replied, which wasn't a complete lie.

"Are you sure, was your food ok?" she asked. I couldn't believe she would question her cooking, it was magnificent. But, to be honest, even if it was horrible, I would have swallowed it down and bragged about it. I loved my mother and I wouldn't do anything in the world to bring harm to her.

"Yeah, it was fantastic. I just don't seem to have much of an appetite right now," I answered, as I sat back in my chair.

"He just misses Bella," Alice piped. I shot her an evil glare and then realized my mother was still watching me.

"Starving yourself won't make the week pass by any faster," my dad chuckled.

"I know, I just really am not hungry right now," I replied, becoming a bit annoyed. It wasn't as if I didn't know if I were hungry or not.

"Alright, well you can leave the table if you want," my mom excused with a sad sigh. I felt guilty letting her down, but I just didn't feel very festive and really just wanted to be by myself.

"Thanks, I think I'll go upstairs for a while. Dinner really was great mom, I'll probably come back down later for seconds," I told her as I stood, leaving the table.

"I'll just take care of what you left Eddie and I wouldn't bank too much on there being any leftovers," Emmett called out to me.

"Don't worry son, I'll not let him eat it all," my mom laughed. I heard Rosalie muttering something to Emmett as I walked quickly from the dining room and back upstairs, I could only imagine it was something to do with his piggish eating habits.

Once in the sanctuary of my room, I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Who knew being away from Bella could be so hard? I knew leaving Arizona that I couldn't wait to go back, but I really didn't imagine it being this difficult. I really wanted to hop on a plane and head out to Forks.

As I lay there, my mind seemed persistent in thinking of Bella. I imagined her cooking and how cute she would be in the kitchen. With her clumsiness I could only imagine the disaster that could happen. I also started to think about how much I really couldn't stand being away from her. It was as if my entire being was torn. I was so internally conflicted between being happy for my parents sake and being naturally sad because the lack of Bella in my life. I realized that I really never wanted her to be out of my life again. I had told her that I wanted to be with her for as long as she would have me, that I had no plans of leaving her, and I had meant it at the time, but being away from her made me realize the weight of those words. I really did never want to be away from her again. I wanted to be with her for forever.

Then I thought of the last conversation we'd had and how she had woken me up the morning before I left. I remembered her body pressed so close to mine and instantly groaned at the memory. I had been for a while withholding myself and trying not to pressure her into anything. But after our little talk, I suddenly found myself imagining how I wanted my first time to be. I wanted to be with her, that I was for certain. Knowing that she wanted it as well, that only added fuel to the fire. What I was afraid of though was that she might wake up and regret it. I would be taking something away from her that she could never get back. And there was always the possibility that she could get pregnant. I knew it was a long shot if we took the right precautions, but there was always the exception to the rule. I knew I wanted to be a dad some day, but I wanted to get through college and establish myself before that part of my life kicked in.

As much as my mind was battling against it though, I knew I wanted to be intimate with her soon. She and I were meant to be together, that I was certain. I would never pressure her into anything, but I had a distinct feeling that our relationship would be taken to the next level soon. All our teasing and flirting was about to make me combust and I knew she was feeling the same way. I just needed to make our first time special, and I would; even if I did have to wait a little while and if it meant many cold showers.

**(A/N: I realize it's been a long time since my last post, sorry. Sadly enough, I've had this chapter completed for a while. I thought I had already posted it but realized finally that I hadn't. It's sad, I know. How could I really not realize that I hadn't posted this?-Not even I know. I suppose I got caught up with "In Time" and school. But anyways, there is some good news! I have the next chapter almost complete. It just needs edited and then I'll post. This chapter is probably a filler and I'm not in love with it, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. I do ask that you please look over any mistakes that maybe in this chapter, it has not been beta read and most likely has a few if not many. I self edited but I'm sure that I have missed something. As always, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'm currently without a beta, so…if anyone's interested let me know! I'd really appreciate the help. Just comment or PM me if you're up to it. Also, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and the progression. It has slowed a little, but I will be picking up the pace!! Let me know what you think!)**


End file.
